Chuck and Sarah
by Chuckfanatic21
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are trying to resume life as a couple while coping with the fallout Quinn caused. They must balance espionage work of all kinds and life a life changing surprise that was set in motion prior to the events of the finale...Team B will face new threats as they try to obtain lasting peace and quiet. Rated T-with occasional M content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I started this story because I simply loathe the fact that CHUCK ended at all. I belong to the group of fans that the loved the finale, this story picks up right after the fade to black, is strictly off the top of my head and I'm writing my thoughts and ideas as they come out, this is my first fan-fiction story ever and CHUCK has inspired me to write one so I really hope everyone enjoys reading it! I will of course try to have as much continuity as possible and keep the spirit of the series. I have since decided that this story will be 25-30 chapters long so I hope current and future readers stick around:)

I must extend a special thanks to **Angus Macnab, **whose insight and suggestions have been vital in helping me get this project off the ground and get accustomed to the site itself and I am very grateful he continues to help me.

* * *

**I don't own CHUCK!**

**Chuck and Sarah **

**Chapter 1**

They sat on there on the beach locked in a gentle kiss, his right hand resting on her cheek. The warmth of his hand was surprisingly comforting to her like it had a hidden ability to calm the chaos that now existed in her mind. Without even realizing it she had brought her left hand off of the ground, slowly bringing it up to rest on his left shoulder. As she touched him, their kiss grew deeper and she felt herself getting completely lost in it. It was tender, soulful and yet she could sense a tremendous amount of respect and unconditional love coming from the man she had initiated it with,_—"of course his love was unconditional"—_ she said to herself; she had witnessed it 2 weeks earlier as Chuck permitted her to kill him while he was standing against the door frame of her dream home, just as she started to recall carving their names into it. The kiss gave her feelings that seemed all too familiar and yet she was extremely unsure of her willingness to pursue them... Sensing her frustration Chuck brought his left hand to her back and gently stroked her hair; again something he had done began to calm her. The kiss went on for some time, until finally she slowly removed her hand from his shoulder; for a third time he seemed to know what she was thinking because he brought one hand down from her hair while taking the other off her cheek as they slowly broke the kiss, at which point Chuck saw tears welling up in Sarah's beautiful bluefish—hazel eyes as they both turned back to face the ocean when, despite all her efforts not to let it happen, tears in her eyes began sliding down Sarah's face as Chuck cautiously put his arm around her and when she did not object he gave her a squeeze while her head fell against his.

"Chuck I'm so sorry," she said shakily trying to keep her voice steady.

"Sorry for what?" he asked with a tender expression on his face.

"I nearly killed you and your sister, I just bought Quinn's story and fell for his lies without thinking, and I should have"— he reached up and began wiping the tears from her face.

"Sarah you shouldn't dwell on anything Quinn brainwashed you into doing, it's not good for you especially given everything he put you through."

"But Chu"— he grabbed her right hand tightly looking directly into her face and gave her a gentle smile, which managed to calm her yet again and her tears finally ceased.

"Sarah, he said calmly, I knew that was all Quinn acting though you and after I explained everything to Ellie she forgave you without hesitation, so please forgive yourself."

Sarah sat gazing silently at Chuck who continued holding her hand, she was struck by how understanding he was and how calm he made her feel; this man whom she had such a difficult time remembering and yet something in her knew that she had felt this calm countless times prior to losing her memories. Chuck noticed the expression on Sarah's face and turned to look out at the ocean again; he knew what was coming and braced himself for it. Morgan's theory hadn't worked and he knew it by the expression on her face.

"Chuck I—I wanted to remember everything I hoped the kiss would work; it's difficult to remember a lot…I know I want as much of the memories back as possible but everything is a jumbled confusing mess, there's information but I can't really connect it to any memory. It's mostly small amounts of info that may or may not connected to my memories like code names of people or places we probably encountered at some point during our work for the CIA."

"Anything in particular you remember, no pressure obviously but I'm curious…" he said

Sarah noticed that her instincts were unencumbered and at this point all Sarah trusted more than her instincts was Chuck, in truth she had been at war with her instincts ever since returning from Quinn's bogus briefing and was angry because she ignored them, which put the people that had been telling her the truth all along in danger. Since those 48 hours Sarah resolved to embrace where her instincts led her and they hadn't been wrong yet: they'd taken her back to Burbank, the Buy More and Chuck to eventually kill Quinn; his death allowed her to bury those dreadful 48 hours with him and focus on herself; thus instinctively leading Sarah back to this beach and Chuck, whose presence here she **knew** wasn't just a coincidence and because of that Sarah decided that she would find her memories by instinct too—with Chuck's help of course.

"Well I vaguely remember we did missions with Carina but that's probably because I knew her before I was assigned here…other than that I think I remember a code name…Parana and…my father, we came across my father while I was assigned here didn't we!?…he calls you schnook?

"Yes he does, on first impression he thought I was a bit of a loser—he lifted my ATM card to check my funds—I like to think I changed his opinion by the end of the joint con/sting operation we ran with him—at the request of the CIA of course; he did think we were professional con artists, we totally sold us as a couple though and he trusted that I would look after you for him by the time he left. As for Carina, she helped us with a couple infiltration missions; she likes trouble that friend of yours and she caused her share of it."

Sarah laughed as Chuck talked about his encounters with her father and Carina.

"That definitely sounds all too familiar from the both of them, what about that code name though…"Parana!?"

Chuck was grinning from ear to ear now and was so hopeful about Sarah's current crisis that he felt like he was floating in midair from excitement.

"Actually Sarah "Parana" was my nickname in high-school; see I'd already developed quite a reputation as a computer hacker by then and usually broke through security easily while shredding all traces of my tampering and after a while it was so second nature that I was soon known by the masses as "Parana."

Sarah skillfully stifled a laugh as Chuck went through his explanation of "Parana" and then found herself smiling at him with new found or perhaps rediscovered affection and he noticed this because he started turning red.

"This is an extremely good sign Sarah, that's a rather obscure piece of information and even though it's not technically a memory it's still information you remembered.

"But, you said yourself it's just a small piece of information not even a memory…I guess there's various things I might remember given time or place and some of it is just intuition or some feeling that I know I've had before but this might not be as easy as we want it to be."

"Listen, Sarah I know we are both smart enough to realize that no "magical kiss" would fix what happened to you. Ellie is a brilliant neurological scientist; she believes that your memories aren't gone but rather severely suppressed, she also thinks that if your brain is consistently stimulated by various things that are from prior to the memory suppression that with time it could help them resurface, albeit slowly and that's why I think it would be a good idea to stay in our apartment.

"Alright Chuck, that is a good idea."

"Sarah, are you sure? He asked

"Yes, I'm sure." She said.

"Okay here is your key."

"Chuck, I really appreciate that, thank you very much."

Sarah leaned against him and they both started out at the ocean once more; She was convinced that all of Ellie's theories were probably accurate based on the number of vague or instinctual and somewhat involuntary recollections she had already experienced. The thing that was obvious to Sarah was that whatever Quinn had done to her brain and memory wasn't permanent and was neurological stress, not physical damage thus it could likely be reversed with time and further stimuli like Ellie suggested and the more Sarah thought about it she began to realize that she really wanted her dormant memories back.

"Sure thing Sarah, I'll get your stuff from the hotel room so you don't have to go back there and then Morgan, Alex and I will help you move in." "In the meantime, I'm sure you're hungry and I am too so how bout we get some dinner?"

"OK Chuck I've got a craving for cheeseburgers anyway!"

They both stood up together taking one last look at the ocean and the horizon with the sunset before turning and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Sarah who was admittedly very hungry.

"'Luckily, I passed a place nearby on my way down here it's called Big Al's, Chuck said. "I saw it at the base of the coast where I parked my car and got out to start looking for you; I noticed a few other cars there too but I wasn't sure if you were here because I couldn't remember what kind of car you drive, plus the beach is huge so it took quite a while for me to find you."

Sarah suddenly grabbed Chuck's right hand locking her fingers in his and wore a tight lipped smile as she looked at him.

"Well Chuck, I'm very grateful you did find me and I mean that, because even though I don't remember much about you or us I feel something new or better I can't explain it…I just want to spend more time with you."

Chuck was so caught off guard by Sarah's actions that he started to lose his footing as he walked and as a result, fell into Sarah who stumbled backward slightly and then helped Chuck to his feet. He straightened himself up quickly, fidgeting with his hands as his face quickly began turning scarlet from embarrassment.

"That's just great…just when I thought my days of being awkward around you were behind me." Chuck shyly flashed his classic toothy grin as Sarah let out a healthy chuckle that he reciprocated.

Sarah locked hands with Chuck again and found herself lost in thought as they kept walking; "wow, I thought he'd come across as clumsy from the way he told me certain parts of our story but that was totally adorable, I wish I hadn't forgotten just how much it usually happens, but I'm sure I'll see that if we are together more often and at least I get to discover it all over again!"

A full grin formed on Sarah's face as she pondered these things and Chuck seemed to notice because he squeezed her hand tighter and moved right next to her as they kept walking. They made it back to where the coast met the road but were much farther up when Chuck spotted Big Al's a short distance away, they waked up onto the sidewalk that led to Big Al's entrance and when they got to the door Chuck grabbed it and held it open for Sarah to step inside as he followed her in and let the door close behind them.

II

As they walked into the diner, Chuck noticed it was larger, kind of like their apartment except a little bigger and it was entirely rectangular. They were standing on the left side of the room directly behind the entrance door that was against the back wall, which also had restrooms in the center of it and a jukebox in the right hand corner that to Chuck's amusement was currently playing Nina Simone's: Feeling Good, the floor was covered entirely in black tile and the walls were blue. On the left hand wall of the diner were three evenly spaced windows that looked out to the road outside. Resting against the same wall there were three rectangular tables spaced evenly apart with booths placed horizontally on both sides of them so it seemed as though they were all siting back to back. The front of the diner looked more like a bar area because there was a long counter with six stools lined up against it and part of the ceiling here had a dip in it that a TV was attached to, which was currently showing 24, behind the bar was a somewhat cluttered mixing area with various types of alcohol, juice, fruit and snacks on horizontal shelves. A door was to the right of the mixing area led to what Chuck assumed was the diners kitchen, because despite the fact that it was walled off waiters had been passing in and out since they entered the diner. The right side of the diner had the same setup as the left, which gave it the appearance of an Applebee's but obviously smaller. There weren't too many other people inside and thus it felt like a rather intimate establishment.

"Well this is a nice looking diner, come on let's get a table I'm starving!" Chuck said, as he began to make his way to the closest table on the left side of the diner and sat in the booth to the left of it; sliding awkwardly to the end as Sarah sat in the one on the opposite side of the table so she was directly opposite Chuck, just as a waitress strode over to the table and pleasantly greeted them with a smile. "Hi, welcome to Big Al's my name is Sally and I'll be your waitress this afternoon," she said.

"What's your best cheeseburger here Sally?" asked Chuck.

"Oh we have a killer bacon cheeseburger that's very popular here," she said enthusiastically.

"That sounds good, make it two with extra pickles on the second one for Sarah here, oh and throw in fries and water too if you could Sally. "Coming right up, by the way you two make a very cute couple." She said as she turned toward the kitchen.

Chuck turned back toward Sarah who looked at him with her regular tight lipped smile; she was clearly amused about something. "What, you said you wanted a cheeseburger didn't you? Yes but I don't think I told you how I like them topped did I?"

"Sarah come on who do you think you're dealing with here, I'm obviously going to remember the little things too and your memories may be suppressed but nothing has really changed about the core of who you are and you, Sarah Walker put extra pickles on your burgers."

Sarah continued surveying Chuck with mild amusement; she was once again in awe of how well he knew her, not only what she wanted but things he did that made her feel completely at ease in an instant, as if he had a window into her soul that nobody, including her father or Bryce had ever truly been able to see. This fact made Sarah wonder how well she had known Chuck before her memories became suppressed and because of that Sarah found herself wanting to rediscover Chuck all over again hopefully even better than before, but another part of her was worried that she wouldn't live up to his image of who she'd been prior to her memory suppression and her face fell somewhat as she thought about this.

"You okay Sarah you seem worried about something?

"No not really Chuck it's just that, you know so much about me and I only have very vague recollections of things about you …it's very frustrating knowing that I barely even know my own husband and I'm a shadow of who you used to know. "

Sarah crossed her arms and brought them to her chest with her head tilted slightly down, as Chuck rose from his seat and strode over to the opposite side of the table and slid in next to Sarah putting an arm around her as she looked at him with anguish written on her face. It pained Chuck to no end that she was going through this at all and he hated Nicolas Quinn so much for being the cause of her suffering. He wanted to comfort her but was worried he might make her too uncomfortable by pushing too far in any direction, so instead he tried simply easing her worries as he squeezed her gently.

"I know you're frustrated Sarah but you don't ever have to worry about measuring up to who you were before, especially around me because I'll be there for you regardless of whether you have a ring on your finger or you've taken my name or you remember anything about me, you helped me figure out who I was supposed to be, so I'm more than willing to help you do the same now, here comes Sally with our food though so let's eat and then we can slowly sort through everything as we go and I will do everything I can to help reverse the memory suppression. "

"Okay, Chuck thank you", Sarah said as a smile came back on her face.

"Here's your food you two, hope you enjoy it," Sally said as she strode off to help another customer.

Chuck and Sarah talked at length about their plans over the next week or two, while they ate their food, which they both ate rather quickly because of how hungry they were. Chuck was extremely enthusiastic about his already in motion plans for Carmichael Industries. He was ready to finalize a contract with the government, facilitated by Diane Beckman that would make Carmichael Industries the central hub for all NSA/CIA counter cyber-terrorism measures throughout the U.S. The contract also gave Chuck free reign on any and all operations including field work. He felt pressed for time because it was Saturday and since he was signing the contract next Monday, he wanted to have the building completely operational and installed with top of the line tech. This was the same office building previously inhabited by Ronald Reagan that Sarah showed him before their unfortunate "last mission." He purchased it last Friday after Diane graciously pulled strings and unfroze the Volkoff fortune given to him and Sarah as a wedding gift by Hartley Winterbottom. Sarah was quite entertained by his enthusiasm and because of that she had begun to cheer up considerably.

As Sarah continued listening to Chuck rant about his plans for Carmichael Industries she found that she was drawn to him, it was undeniable and she knew that, but she wasn't quite sure if she was attracted to him or simply liked his company as a friend and part of her confusion was that she'd never had any normal friendships before. Chuck led as normal a life as anybody, despite the fact that he had a government backed, freelance espionage & counter cyber-terrorism Company. Sarah's instincts were screaming that she had gone through a similar internal struggle when she originally met Chuck after being assigned as his handler.

"…So obviously like I said you have a job no questions asked. Quite a bit has been done already Morgan and Alex has been helping me move the furniture into the building and paint it; the outside is a dark blue. We've still got plenty to do but I'll take you there tomorrow and show you the place!" he finished enthusiastically.

"Uh, are all your operations going to exist in that single building!? I would think you would need a substation or two…"

"Oh yeah, I've got that issue covered already, see the Buy More was purchased by Subway recently but they don't want to run it so, they're turn creative and executive decisions over to me and I've decided to re outfit the Buy More. I'm turning it into a full subsidiary of Carmichael Industries, I'm basically converting the Buy More into a substation for field operations which is great for our company because let's face it, Subway wasn't going to manage some lazy, under performing electronics store. "

"Our company!?" she said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah— oh jeez Sarah I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Carmichael Industries is your company too. After we err— got married, we were given the entire Volkoff Industries fortune by Hartley Winterbottom AKA Alexei Volkoff. With the money we decided to go into business for ourselves and together we started Carmichael Industries.

"Wait I saw info on Volkoff and his company when I looked at your CIA profile…he was a vicious arms dealer you err—we arrested…I remember Hartley Winterbottom is one of the original three designers of the Intersect along with your father and Ted Roark, from Mary's briefing on The Key but she never mentioned that he was ever undercover am I missing something!?

"Uh, well its complicated see when my dad finished the first stable prototype Intersect he and Hartley created a fictitious agent profile—Alexei Volkoff— and added it to the Intersect so a field agent could go undercover. Since my dad had a family to look out for, Hartley volunteered to be uploaded with the Intersect and thus go undercover as Alexei Volkoff and spy on Russia for the U.S, the program was only supposed to last a month but it malfunctioned and Hartley became the Alexi Volkoff persona until it was removed by Clyde Decker late last year using a direct suppression device, he said.

Sarah sat stunned as Chuck finished his explanation of the connection between Winterbottom and Volkoff and her mouth hung open after he'd finished, she had no idea that something like this happened as a result of the Intersect because as far as she knew it had only ever been used as a government database because of that something occurred to her.

" Anyway, roughly two months later you came up with the idea to shift its primary focus to countering cyber-terrorism because it would be a lot safer for us, but then…" his voice trailed off slowly and his cheery expression turned somber as he dropped his gaze to his lap.

"What Chuck? It's okay you can tell me, besides the suppressed memories may start to resurface if I can stop wondering about what happen leading up to it and regardless I hope you know that I want to be around you, I enjoy your company."

"We had to track down a pair of stolen Intersect glasses…the bullet train…your memories were suppressed, "he said flatly.

Chuck raised his head again looking at her with anguish on his face.

"Wait, did what happen to Volkoff happen to me!? Quinn told me I'd been on a bullet train and that I hit my head but the latter part of his statement wasn't true and I knew it….Chuck please tell me I want to know what really happen to me…please!

"…I don't know if I should Sarah, I talked to Elle at length about your situation and she said it's risky to talk about the events that led to your memories being suppression because it could add tremendous physiological stress, I've avoided saying much for that reason…if I tell you promise me you'll let me help you deal with it; or at least that you'll talk to someone.

"Okay Chuck I promise I will."

"Okay then, I'll tell you everything, but not here I'm sure you'd rather hear it in private and we should head back anyway its 6:00 pm already. Can you wait until we get back to the apartment?

"Yes I can."

Alright then, I'll leave a $10 and I'm taking care of the bill," he insisted.

"Hey Chuck, thank you."

"No problem let's go."

They rose from the table and strode over to the restrooms, each using their respective genders before heading back outside. The parking lot was at the back of the diner and Chuck's Nerd Herd car was parked in the top of the lot next to 2 others, a black and red car.

"So which one is yours"?

"That'd be the black Porsche."

"Oh yeah now I remember you've had that car forever, well I'll see you back at the apartment after I get your stuff from the hotel room."

"Alright Chuck, thank you."

"You're welcome; it's not a problem at all!"

Sarah smiled as Chuck got into his car grinning, while she shut the door for him and then became lost in her thoughts again as she watched Chuck drive away and got into her Porsche. Siting back against the seat and closing her eyes, Sarah begun to think about everything she'd heard and everything else Chuck would soon tell her.

"…_So Chuck and I started Carmichael Industries together with the Volkoff fortune we received from Volkoff himself, or rather from Hartley Winterbottom as a wedding gift…I hate that I can't remember anything about the wedding, he told me about it on the beach but I vaguely remember it…anguish was written all over his face when we were on the subject of the events that led to my memory suppression, like he felt a huge amount of guilt over it…something really bad obviously led to what happened to me and thankfully, soon I'll find out the truth."_

Sarah opened her eyes; sat up, sighed, started her car and drove out of Big Al's parking lot in the direction of the highway that would take her out of Malibu, back into the heart of Burbank and eventually Echo Park where she would get long needed answers about events that led to her now dormant memories.

III

Sarah made her way to the apartment door, opened it using her key and stepped inside silently shutting the door behind her. She immediately looked for the sofa and collapsed onto it; as she observed the apartment from the sofa Sarah knew that she should probably feel awkward here but for whatever reason, of all the possible emotions she might have felt the one that was most prominent was…safe; she felt safe here and it didn't seem to be a coincidence that the only other time in the last two weeks Sarah felt safe was the time she spent with Chuck on that beach.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was now 7:00 in the evening. Sarah got up and crossed to the kitchen on the opposite side of the apartment and opened the freezer; spotting Rocky Road ice cream in the front which she grabbed immediately along with a spoon from the left hand drawer of the counter where the sink was, sitting down at the table to eat. Roughly 20 minutes later, just as she was nearing the end of her ice cream the door opened and Chuck was dragging a pair of rolling luggage inside aided by Morgan who was carrying a briefcase and Alex who had a handbag full of knives and another full of makeup.

"Listen guy's thanks for meeting me out there Quinn sure went to a lot of trouble to trick Sarah, more than half her things were in the hotel room: guns, knives, clothes, her ring and nightly products. Let's get this all to the guest room guys and Morgan the guns stay in the briefcase understood!?" Chuck said as he glared at Morgan.

"Jeez buddy, I ACCIDENTALLY blow up the Buy More ONCE and from then on I'm not allowed to handle anything lethal!? Need I remind everyone that, MY THUMBS WERE BROKEN", said Morgan through clinched teeth.

Sarah had just taken her last bite of ice cream when she let out a very audible laugh that turned into a partial cough as she swallowed. Everyone spun around quickly but relaxed upon realizing that Sarah was sitting there. Morgan gave everyone a scandalized look as Sarah calmed down and strode over to help carry her belongings.

"Babe chill out, he just wants to make sure you don't discharge a firearm in the apartment, you know you're usually pretty hyper anyhow so give Sarah her guns Morgan. Anyway Sarah I'm sure Chuck told you already but I'm Alex McHugh Casey's daughter, its good see you again, how have you been dong!?"

"I've been okay given the circumstances, here let me take those from you it's the least I can do."

Alex handed Sarah the handbags and then strode over to Morgan and kissed him, his anger faded instantly as she did so and Chuck was extremely grateful Alex had that effect on Morgan. Sarah strode over to Chuck who had made his way to the hallway with the luggage and causally leaned over to him careful to whisper so she didn't set Morgan off again.

"…uh did he really blow up the Buy More!? She said in a barely audible whisper.

Chuck grinned and laughed, "err yeah, he did but he didn't mean to…we had just stopped Daniel Shaw from taking over the government when Morgan found the explosive he'd placed in the Buy More but like Morgan said his thumbs were broken, of course he could have avoided that altogether by NOT picking up the C4 in the first place but naturally he had to be a show off…anyway let's get this stuff to your room; it's the first door on the right down this hallway, bathroom is the second door on the left and my room is on the right too but at the end."

"Okay Chuck lets go."

Chuck motioned to Morgan and Alex to follow him and they all carried Sarah's belongings to their room. After setting everything inside Chuck made sure Morgan knew to scram.

"Uh Alex, lets head back to the apartment and get some dinner, I'm starving and it's getting late for dinner anyhow its 7:30 pm."

When Alex gave him a suspicious look he motioned to Chuck and then Sarah respectively and nodded toward the door. Recognizing what he meant Alex obliged his excuse and hugged Chuck goodbye and waved farewell to Sarah dragging Morgan out the room but not before muttering to Chuck under her breath…"you're welcome by the way!"

IV

"Well I promised I'd fill you in so I will if you're still ready to hear it that is, you are still ready to hear everything right?"

"…Yes I am I need to know what led to the trouble I—err Quinn caused, it's the only way I will put it behind me for good."

Sarah turned to the bed and sank onto the front of it; Chuck strode over and sat on the bed too on her right. He turned to Sarah and smiled at her and she did the same. Chuck studied her eyes carefully and he knew by looking at Sarah that she was ready to hear the truth about the chain of events that led to her memory suppression.

"Alright then, it started about two and a half months ago see…"

**…**

Chuck finished the story, clenched his fist in frustration and dropped his head to his lap. Sarah's mouth had hung open at various points in Chuck's story while her eyebrows were raised but it was closed at the moment and her expression was normal now. When she noticed Chuck stopped speaking Sarah grabbed his clenched hand and leaned against him, he put his arm around her and she smiled at him. Sarah thought back to how she felt on the beach and that Chuck had calmed her without asking him to, so she knew it was time to return the favor and do the same for him. She backed up a little then sat crossed legged on the bed and turned to face him, he did the same and then buried his face in his hands. Sarah took Chuck's hands slowly away from his face and gripped them in hers tightly, she finally understood that Chuck was extremely nervous to continue the story, he was trembling quite a bit and as he raised his head to look at her, his eyes started to well with water. She put a hand on his face and then spoke gently, gripping his hand as tightly as she could in the process.

"Chuck I know you're nervous but it's okay you can tell me there's nothing to worry about, you feel responsible for what happened to me don't you I can tell as much from the way you're acting, just try to keep going!?"

"I let Quinn get away after we found the Intersect glasses in Vail and stopped his team…I shouldn't have, it ruined everything…he escaped…" He steeled himself and resumed his story while Sarah held his hand and listened, hanging on his every word.

**…**

Sarah was still hugging Chuck as he let out his built up guilt and frustration. Despite his best effort to stop them from coming, tears began rolling down Chuck's face and he was still shaking from guilt.

"Chuck, nothing was your fault so please try and let go of your guilt. Quinn is dead and everything that happened is over and done with, all we can do now is move forward. I just needed to know how I wound up back in my hotel room with no memory and why Quinn sent me on that bogus assignment."

"I know I'm glad you know everything now and Sarah I—I'm sorry all that happened to you…I think about it every day, I couldn't rescue you in time and Quinn stole your life because I failed…I don't think I'll ever forgive myself that."

Sarah gripped Chuck's hand firmly; he was much steadier right now than he had been at the climax of his explanation. He smiled weakly at her and then Sarah leaned forward again and her lips connected with Chuck's and she felt him calm completely and the kiss deepened as a result, they broke the kiss briefly to look at each other smiling as they did so and at that moment something else entered Sarah's mind; she and Chuck were in a motel the sun had just risen and they'd ended up right next to each other over the course of the night and after waking up they gave themselves to one another with intense passion.

"…oh my…what was that!?" she hadn't expected something so vivid to hit her subconscious…

Sarah's eyes had shut due to the intensity of what she was seeing and she let out an involuntary gasp. As she opened them again she was very aware that her mouth was partially open and closed it quickly, what occurred had to have been the resurfacing of a suppressed memory nothing else made sense…after all, something that vivid only occurred in dreams while asleep not when awake and sitting upright; besides the only other time Sarah had recalled something so vivid was two weeks earlier, as she looked at their carving in that house. Chuck noticed Sarah's body language too and he raised his eyebrows with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Sarah are you okay, you kind of zoned out all of the sudden!?"

She wasn't ready to bring up what she'd just recalled so she lied, "Uh, yes Chuck I'm fine…"

They got ready for dinner; Sarah put on a purple dress with classic heels and a small amount of makeup. Her hair had gotten annoying in it's current state so she let it out long again, she also donned perfume that gave off a highly seductive scent. Chuck donned his sole set of dress clothes but kept his iconic Chuck's as footwear, making sure to shave and apply deodorant. When they presented themselves to each other, Chuck's jaw fell open when he saw Sarah and she smiled at him.

"Sarah, you look amazing!"

"Not really I just threw myself together; you look great though very dapper."

"Chuck, why are you sticking by me I mean, I barely remember anything about the life we've built together...?"

"Sarah I'm sticking by you because when I was the one trying to make sense of my life you stuck by me, when I needed help you were there for me so I'm sticking by you no matter what!"

"Chuck…thank you, that means a lot to me and if you're willing to stick it out I know we can get back to where we used to be, now let's go to dinner."

V

"So Chuck, where are we going to eat!?" Sarah asked curiously as they drove along the streets of Burbank in Chuck's Lexus

"Oh it's a surprise as a matter of fact we're almost here so close your eyes okay, I'll guide you to the entrance."

A few minutes later they stepped inside and Sarah opened her eyes to find herself in a Mexican restaurant with violin music in the background thanks to some violinists nearby. They settled into a booth on the right side of the room and Chuck addressed Sarah who was looking at him with a small smile.

"It's El Compadre, I wanted to take you back here without the burden of a mission…and maybe make up for being an idiot the first time around. Actually now that I think about it I was an idiot the second time around too in Berlin I mean, I didn't mean to be so pushy."

Its fine Chuck, tell me more about "the first time around!?"

He laughed sarcastically, "Sorry Sarah but you'll have to rediscover that for yourself…anyhow let's eat.

Oddly enough they spent the meal acting like it was a first date…things went much better for Chuck this time too; he told no dumb jokes, used no puns and nobody tried to kill them. He instead mentioned his many exploits in the spy world, consisting of all his unorthodox improvisations that made so many missions an unexpected success; from bomb diffusion's, to stopping national threats (nuclear or otherwise) with pure intellect, Sarah was quite impressed by all of it and very flattered by his enthusiastic appreciation of her combat skills when he talked about the consistent ass kicking's she dished out to endless groups of rouge agents and international terrorists. Before they left, Chuck paid for a personal serenade from the string trio that he and Sarah danced to gently. They had to use the restroom before leaving, even though Sarah barely drank her soda. When they returned home Chuck and Sarah went to bed, but the latter awoke in the middle of the night with an intense headache and nausea, she had just relived the memory of her "first date" with Chuck, and as Sarah stumbled to the bathroom she caught herself smiling in the mirror.

"_Wow, he was such a dork, "well I could be your very own baggage handler"…I can't believe he used such a cheesy pun…and I can't believe I said I dated a Bruce, he certainly made fun of me for that…Casey came after us too…and then Chuck stopped a bomb with the Irene Demova virus…so that's why I remembered it at the concert hall…and then the next morning I found him on that beach; he was just as scared as I am now but when I asked him to trust me he did…I've got to do the same for him…god my head…"_

Sarah took some Advil and climbed back into bed trying to fall asleep again as worry flooded her mind and Chuck snored loudly from just down the hall…

* * *

**A/N: **So Sarah likes Chuck _again _as I think she would because well, who wouldn't like Chuck! I thought having them deal with Sarah being duped by Quinn immediately was important, plus I hate angst so I'll see where to take them from here which will require thought but seeing as I'm writing as the story comes to me patience is much appreciated:) There's more on the way, including the return of Ellie and Casey!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This Chapter became longer than I expected it to be but I know the extra length made it better. I moved the story ahead to the following Monday, this just made things easier from a plot standpoint, thanks for all the favorites and follows and I hope you'll enjoy!:) If I step on someone else's ideas and they have an issue send me a **PM **(I haven't read too much fan fiction since I started this) thanks!

* * *

******I don**'t own CHUCK! 

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 2**

A week had come and gone…the Buy More was closed, Carmichael Industries central hub was completely finished, the government contract was to be signed later this morning at 8:30, the alarm sounded and Chuck reluctantly woke up, hitting snooze on the alarm while he rubbed his eyes noticing it was 6:30 am. He turned to Sarah who was still asleep; she'd been experiencing mild headaches the last couple days and even though she insisted that this was completely normal Chuck was obviously concerned. They had spent quite a bit of time with each other over the last week since going back to El Compadre the evening they returned from the beach in Malibu and yesterday Sarah agreed to sleep in "their room" with him. After a few minutes she began to stir and then opened her eyes.

"Morning Sarah you okay!?"

"Yes Chuck I'm fine, what time is it!?"

"Just now 6:30...contracts being signed in two hours and I still want to run a final server check on all of the recently installed computers so I have to get in the shower before we get going."

"We, I'm going too!?"

"Yeah remember General Beckman wants you there when we discuss details for Carmichael Industries partnership with the government."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"Its fine it's been a hectic week…I'm going to get in the shower now though I won't be too long." They had enough time to eat a little food, shower and get ready to go before jumping in Chuck's Lexus and heading to Carmichael Industries in the heart of Ventura California, located at: 1500 Palma Drive. They pulled into the parking lot of CI at roughly ten minutes after eight entering the building with haste.

From the outside the building was tall and was clearly a corporate building. The lobby was pretty big; a large bookcase was located across from the entrance in the upper right hand corner. Chairs were spaced evenly apart against the right wall which had large windows on it; this gave this half of the lobby the look of a small waiting area. The left side of the lobby had a granite wall with elevators that led to the second floor, housing all the areas that would help sell the company's cover as a software development firm. At the farthest end of this side of the room was a single door.

Chuck walked up to the three tier bookcase, eying the middle section and then placing the palm of his hand underneath the top in the very middle. After three seconds there was an audible click, as a switch settled into place in this spot. Sarah gave a small smile as they walked back to the door on the opposite side of the room and went into the room behind it making sure to wait until it locked before speaking.

"Chuck the automatic lock for this door that functions on a time sensitive switch really was a great idea, we can come and go as we please without drawing attention to ourselves."

The room they were standing in was only big enough for two people, at first glance it seemed to be a storage room; there were was a single locker to their right with various cleaning supplies in it and directly in front of them were shelves with boxes in them. Chuck walked up and ran his hand underneath the lowest tier, pressing the switch he eventually felt which revealed an ID scanner behind a section of the left hand wall.

Chuck grinned as he stood in the middle of the room and the retina scanner projected a harmless laser which identified and accepted Chuck, causing the wall rise into the ceiling and reveal stairs that led to the operations center, "I'm glad I showed you the place last week, of course the computers and Wi-Fi weren't set up yet…but Bryce rubbed off on me because he used shelves and bookcases as hiding places for his stuff at Stanford."

"Well, it's very good security, let's go!"

The base was set up very much like Castle: a conference table was surrounded by a video monitor and computer stations in the middle. Along the left side was an open area with an armory and shooting range at one end and an interrogation room at the other. The right side had three medium sized offices and a small office at the far end with the main server room located at the nearest end that all computers were connected to so work could be done from offices if necessary. Another room was reachable via a full body security scanner at the font of the room; it led to what would be the tech lab and testing center. From the just off the stairs In the rear portion of the room was a training area; complete with punching bag and sparring tools. On this wall was a black display of the words CARMICHAEL INDUSTRIES in white letters. Against the wall were doors to restrooms, the entire room was triple the size of Castle and as they entered, the wall that would conceal the exit slid back into place while they descended the stairs and Chuck turned into the middle office and Sarah followed him in. He sat down and turned on his laptop as Sarah sat next to him. "Thankfully this won't take long."

"Wait Chuck, does she know where we're located!?" Sarah was amazed at Chuck's computer prowess; she'd seen it only once when enlisting his help in tracking down Quinn and The Key; something he accomplished in under 5 minutes despite his ritual of consuming Chardonnay while hacking.

"I told her to call when she arrived and I'd send someone to escort her through our security…okay, after checking the network, our server and all connected routers are running perfectly," as he continued typing quickly…

"You can check the whole network from a personal laptop!?"

"Yeah it's a bunch of OS script lingo though, won't try explaining it right now…plus this is Morgan…Hey man is she here!?"

"Yeah she is here, please follow me General, we'll see you momentarily Chuck…"

"Right thanks Morgan…"

"How is Morgan here!?"

"Oh he agreed to bring Beckman here; I bet Alex dropped him off a few minutes ago…lets go"

II

Chuck stowed his phone back in his pocket before leaving his office for the conference table in the center of the operations room. Chuck and Sarah seated themselves next to each other at the head of the table and after a few minutes the wall at the entrance opened again and Morgan's small frame appeared, followed closely by Diane Beckman, she surveyed the entire room while an amused smile crossed her face as Chuck and Sarah rose to greet her.

"I see you decided to retain a similar look to Castle, well…you always were sentimental Chuck. I'm just glad your security is tight, at any rate, it's good to see you—and you too Sarah."I

"Thank you general."

"You too general, please let's sit."

They all took a seat, except Morgan whom Chuck ordered wait in the lobby despite his many protests. When he finally left, General Beckman opened a briefcase, taking out a multi-page contract and setting it on the table in front of them.

"Now then, before we get down to business I wish to add one more person to this conversation…can you establish a video feed!?"

"Yes of course, but who do you want to contact!?"

"Your sister Chuck, I want your sister to be present."

Chuck knew that if Diane wanted Ellie in on the meeting the government wasn't ready to let go of The Intersect Project but he knew he had to hear her out.

"Okay one minute…"

Chuck hit a button underneath the table and a large screen slowly came down from a section of the ceiling right over the conference table at the far end and then turned on while Chuck used the voice control to connect with Ellie who appeared on screen after a few seconds. She was examining something on her office computer and when she removed herself from it her mouth fell open.

"Diane…Chuck, Sarah what's going on!?"

"Hi El, err…sorry about this."

"Hi Ellie…" Sarah smiled quickly at Ellie and then avoided direct eye contact with her while Beckman spoke. Sarah had not seen Ellie since threating to kill her and she still felt ashamed of her actions…

"Mrs. Woodcomb I'm sorry for the intrusion but I insisted that you sit in on this meeting, we are here to finalize details for a partnership between Carmichael Industries and what is now the Global Intelligence and Security Agency."

Sarah, Chuck and Ellie all raised their eyebrows while the first spoke. "General are you saying the NSA & CIA merged into a single agency!?"

"Yes Sarah it was decided that after all the national security emergencies: Bryce Larkin's theft, and sending of The intersect to Chuck turning him into a government asset Fulcrum; the death of an agency head, The Ring; Shaw's near complete takeover of both agencies, the Agent X and Omen Virus conspiracies and Nicolas Quinn's near acquisition of the most powerful super computer and subsequent dismantling of MY best team and field agent duo that it is time to fully cooperate." The agitation in her voice rose quickly as she rattled off the various disasters that had occurred over the last five years and just as she finished Elle spoke again.

"But Diane, I still don't understand how I fit into this whole thing…"

"I have a hunch the government hasn't let go of The Intersect Project…" Chuck shifted in his chair uncomfortably and Sarah grabbed his hand tightly.

"Chuck, The Intersect is too important to just discard and we feel that it can be improved with your sister's help."

"Diane why didn't you just contact me personally, I would've been happy to discuss things."

Ellie closed her laptop and folded her hands before addressing Diane again. "With all due respect, isn't it enough that Chuck has the last remaining copy of The Intersect…it hasn't worked out trying to duplicate it: The GRETTA disaster, The Ring's theft of the cipher and subsequent building of their own Intersect along with Clyde Decker's hacking and alteration of the program and the subsequent near blitz of my sisters brain…forgive me if I have a lack of faith in it…speaking of that, how are you Sarah!?"

Sarah was quite shocked that Ellie had so plainly referred to her as "sister" after all the trouble she'd caused last month…the kindness of the Bartowski family was overwhelming and Sarah felt unworthy of it… "I'm okay Ellie."

"Good, Chuck I insist Sarah gets a brain scan…and Diane if we continue with The Intersect Project my conditions are as follows: I head it's development, which MUST remained closed to all except the four of us, Casey, Morgan; though I'll admit that this is strictly for ease of discussion, Alex, for the same reason and finally Manoosh Depak. The V4 Intersect is the last one created and it is NOT mass produced and is instead limited to a set number."

"You as head was my thought too, Manoosh's extra knowledge is certainly beneficial…I will pull strings to have him transferred here…but I'll have trouble swaying the agency away from mass production…"

Ellie stood up keeping her voice unmistakably firm "Diane I stand firm here, the government will receive ONE V4 Intersect and I am reluctant to even include the V2 software…Chuck if you're on board you would get an upload along with Sarah, pending the results of her brain scan…"

"Wait so it's just three!?" Chuck was grateful about this.

"Yes three, the fact is that Chuck and Sarah are the only two people I trust to properly handle the V2 software…and Diane while I trust your judgment, I just don't trust the government…so Chuck, I'll ask for your help in designing V4 and then provide you with the first upload…and Sarah I wish to speak with you privately after the meeting."

Sarah was thrown off by Ellie's request but nodded in agreement squeezing Chuck's hand; he knew with half a glance at Sarah that she was nervous. Beckman sighed before addressing Elle again, pulling out a pen, an extremely thick contract, and what looked like the specifications for a new Intersect before setting them on the table.

"Okay since everyone is on board with this I have to discuss what the agency wants in the new Intersect. They wish for the program to upload faster, merge and remove the normal need for a regulator like the Governor…they also want reaction time dramatically increased for active flashing."

"Most of that should be no problem especially with Manoosh and Chuck's help…the tricky part remains syncing or merging V4 software when its uploaded…the software would need its own AI interface…not to mention studying how the Intersect affects the electrical impulses of its recipient…we are essentially talking about linking two peoples brains together via The Intersect, am I correct Diane!?"

"That is indeed correct Mrs. Woodcomb, now we—or at least I—understand that this will be a time consuming and no doubt difficult endeavor, to that end we will arrange immediate transport back to your former residence in Echo-Park CA and rest assured that your family will be provided protection and support."

"I would have to think it would be occupied by now…I can't just pick up and leave…" Ellie became skeptical the more she thought about this particular matter.

"We have taken steps to ensure that the place remains furnished and unoccupied so it's at your disposal, as for you and Devon's jobs who do you think pulled strings for that to happen? It's the same reason Chuck was able to attach you to this meeting basically, the GISA has arranged things so you can come and go between residencies with your family anytime and rest assured, your positions at West Side Medical are still yours."

"Hang on General!? Ellie, how do you even know about the last five years!?"

"Well…" Ellie made a subtle gesture in Diane's direction.

"After she provided access to your father's laptop computer and learned that you had been uploaded with it, I felt it necessary to fully inform her of all details surrounding The Intersect."

"So you know everything El!?"

"Yes Chuck and I thank you for your cooperation Diane."

Chuck laughed sarcastically before saying, "With all due respect general, what my sister sees as cooperation I see as control. Need I remind you General: the bugging of my apartment; the forced lying, the constant risk to my safety, sabotaging my efforts to get out from The Buy More, the ridiculous 49B and her near destruction of Ellie's relationship, using my brother in-law as bait for The Ring, stop me anytime because I've got plenty…"

"We provided you with more than enough protection Chuck." Beckman gestured subtly toward Sarah and Chuck smiled and continued his voice rising slowly.

"No general, Graham provided me with Sarah, you acted rashly and sent John Casey after a civilian…my point is that while I trust you, I WILL NOT allow Ellie to fall into the same trap that I did. The Intersect is my father's and thus my families technology and it will not be used for selfish purposes anymore, Ellie I insist that you and Manoosh work here and run all diagnostic tests with me and Sarah, we have a massive tech lab with everything you might need."

"While the GISA won't be happy about the limited number of Intersect V4, I'll make sure Carmichael Industries has any equipment it needs to make this new Intersect and provide you with a necessary staff that will maintain this companies cover…which is that of a software designing firm, correct!?"

"Yes that's correct general."

Beckman smiled before saying in an obvious mocking tone, "That certainly sounds less far fetched than an underrated electronics store…now then, as stated in the following contract: I will also contact you with regular briefings on domestic and international cyber threats. Your affiliation is with Carmichael Industries but Chuck and Sarah will have the clearance of special agents and be reinstated into what is now the Global Intelligence and Security Agency; along with permission to enter the field whenever you see fit. Ellie will be given an official position as head of The Intersect Project with pay but all records of her activities will be top secret; with the exception of the aforementioned people and she will not be bound by any contractual obligations. Morgan Grimes is your subordinate and must have a handler. Lastly you may hire an additional team to join your company and they may be outside hires or other current agents; if you provide me with a shortlist I'll pull the necessary strings…are we clear on these matters!?"

A trio of "yes" filled the room before Chuck spoke again, "In regards to an additional team: Cole Barker, Carina Miller and Zondra Rizzo would be at the top of our shortlist."

"Very well…I will work to get them affiliated with Carmichael Industries, I will inform agent Barker, Sarah I trust you can inform your former CAT Squad members?"

"Um yes general I can but we err had a falling out..."

Chuck quickly addressed Sarah, "Oh you guys patched things up last year, I'll explain later."

Sarah wore an intrigued expression as Beckman continued, "Very good…then I'll have the two of you sign this contract now, if you would do so.

"Okay then…there we go, general how exactly can you accomplish all this!?"

"Simple Chuck, I'm head of the agency now and as a result I must get going…"

Ellie addressed Chuck after Diane left the room. "Chuck now that we're in private I want to talk with you and Sarah about her memory suppression, I have some concerns…"

"Like what!?" They said in unison grasping hands tightly.

"Well Sarah, the trauma you went through… it was severe and continuous…the kind that will usually leave lasting effects. The brain is complex and delicate, that's why I want Sarah to get that C-T scan, to examine her Temporal lobe activity and I also want you to see Dr. Leo Dreyfus indefinitely."

Chuck scratched the side of his head thoughtfully, "Wait that name sounds familiar…"

"It should Chuck, he is the same doctor you saw two years ago…how are you doing lately Sarah, or rather what do you remember!?"

" Well…a couple things about my relationship with Chuck, it was weird though it was like I felt the memories all over again…like they came as surreal visions and other times I'll just causally remember things…is that normal!?"

"Well I'd need to see a C-T scan to really find out but our brains normally store information—specifically life events as explicit memories, things that we consciously recall; I believe Quinn's actions put tremendous stress on your brain with excessive electrical impulses from flashing due to the Trojan Intersect…your emotional state of shock after finding out the truth may have also contributed to the difficulty in retrieving your memories…how are you handling those events now!?"

"Much better, I've let go of the guilt over that day with Chuck's help…although I still hate Quinn period."

"Guilt or stress has an extremely powerful effect on our ability to process information into memories. Once you freed yourself emotionally from what you went through I think you involuntarily started recalling the dormant memories…but like I said I can tell for sure once we get the C-T scan and I'll pass this info onto Dr. Leo, he'll likely set up an appointment tomorrow…or the day after…well, I guess I'll see you two in a few hours, oh and Chuck I'll just make sure the V4 software can overwrite the one you currently have.

"Thanks El, see you later on, come on Sarah we have to get that C-T scan."

Ellie waved goodbye and the screen went dark, Chuck pushed the button under the conference table again and the monitor rose back into the ceiling. Chuck walked into the access scanner for the tech lab which immediately admitted them.

III

The tech lab was enormous with equipment everywhere: MRI and C-T scanners were along the left side of the room; computer stations lined the middle of the room and a medical station with supplies and "rest" chairs lined the right side while a quarantine zone was in the front of the room.

"Okay Sarah…this won't take long just hold still…there we go, now I'll upload this to my laptop and email it. to Ellie so she can analyze this when she gets here."

"Wait, how will it be sent to your laptop, with multiple computers here!?

"Oh simple, I made sure my laptop is the only one synced with the scanner but yours will be too, I'm the administrator for the entire server so I'll give you access…"

Chuck took Sarah's C-T scan, scanned it and then walked back to his office to access his laptop and send Sarah's C-T scan to Ellie.

Sarah let out a chuckle when she saw Ellie's e-mail address, " , really Chuck!?"

"What, Oh yeah…ha-ha well, she is Mrs. Awesome…okay come on, let's get out of here." Chuck pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and speed dialed Morgan…

"Hey buddy we're leaving…but meet us back here first, we need to discuss things…"

"Finally, that took forever!"

Morgan reappeared a few minutes later and Chuck told him everything…"

"HANDLER, are you kidding me!?"

"Sorry man but I think you need one, besides Casey's coming back and I'm sure she mentioned it during their conversation so it won't be that bad, hey it helped me!"

"OF COURSE IT HELPED YOU!" Morgan was now seething, pointing at Sarah with an obvious, "She fell for you right away look."

"Dude quit it; I've got more to say…the agencies merged.

Morgan scoffed loudly, "Wow, about damn time, it only took 5 years and countless national security emergencies that nearly ended in disaster to do it, Oh and I talked to Alex who talked to Casey and he will be back in like two days…"

"Morgan I was assigned to Chuck, he didn't choose that life and believe me, he was grateful for a handler so trust us when we tell you it's a good thing; the helicopter, The Sheik, Tommy and Mr. Colt."

Chuck looked sideways at Sarah, "You remember all that!?"

"Yeah…yeah I do…or at least most of it anyway…I got curious when I looked at your CIA profile and then I just recognized the mission details… so I guess Ellie was right...I do find it hard to believe that you distracted Mr. Colt and grabbed the cipher, I saw his picture that guy was huge…"

Chuck grinned broadly, "Actually, Morgan helped me without even knowing it! Buddy you remember four years ago when I called you and asked for, "the exact specs for our team surrounding the compound!?"

"Wait…yeah but that was our Call of Duty game against Large Mart!?"

"Well I used it to trick Mr. Colt into believing that I had a SWAT Team surrounding his base…the clincher was when you said somebody's head exploded like a watermelon…when the real SWAT team showed up he thought I was their boss…it was one of my favorite moments in the field because I was still an asset at the time."

Morgan laughed hysterically, Oh yeah! I remember saying that now, so you were on a mission at the time!?"

"Yeah, thankfully Sarah and Casey saved me because he almost killed me."

Sarah's mouth had fallen open but then it dawned on her that being a spy was in Chuck's DNA. "Wow a trained agent thwarted by Chuck Bartowski before he'd even downloaded the 2.0, I'm impressed Chuck, that wasn't in the mission report, I think it's safe to assume you landed the helicopter too!?"

Yeah but only with your help, it was just after becoming an asset and I was totally freaking out…I would've been dead on so many occasions without you."

They shared a kiss before Chuck spoke again, "I was think that Casey could maybe train Alex and then she could be you're handler…though something tells me Casey would have trouble going for that…"

Morgan grinned and folded his arms, "I don't know, Alex is Casey's daughter but that's why it would be worth it…I wouldn't dare challenge her to a physical fight she's got her father's genes after all. She did always complain about not getting to spend time with us because we were on missions."

"Well, we'll table the idea for now and speak to Casey first but let's go buddy, its noon already…"

IV

They were back home by roughly 1:00 pm, Alex was home now after running various errands but had been waiting in Chuck's apartment to greet them apparently she'd cleaned quite a bit because it was clean. Morgan gave her a quick hug while Chuck and Sarah said hello before Alex addressed everyone.

"Hey guys, how did everything go!?"

"Oh, um it went well but Morgan isn't too happy beca—"

"They want me to have a handler!"

"I'm glad they do babe, you need someone to keep you safe…I'll ask dad I'm sure he'll do it!"

Chuck sat down on the couch and Sarah joined him closing her eyes momentarily before sitting up again and saying, "Yeah Morgan from what Chuck has said Casey is pretty fond of you, so it'll be fine!"

Alex ignored Morgan's continued rants, "What else Chuck!?"

"Well, Ellie is coming back indefinitely to help with brain analysis and other scientific mumbo jumbo."

Morgan looked at Chuck suspiciously, "Wait, I wondered why their apartment was still vacant…is Beckman up to her old tricks again!?"

Chuck sighed deeply putting his arm around Sarah, "Unfortunately yes and I don't like it…we may be on good terms but she's still a government agent that sees things in black and white, it'll be good to see them again though."

"…Yeah I haven't apologized in person yet and I need to do that…" Sarah let her head fall on Chuck's shoulder while he stroked her hair. "I've said it before and Ellie will too, you don't have to apologize. Sarah looked rather guiltily at Chuck, "I know I don't have to but I want to…'

Chuck kissed Sarah on the forehead before turning to Morgan and inquiring about The Buy More and any fallout from its closing. "So Morgan how did Big Mike handle it when you told him The Buy More was closing!?"

Morgan smiled and sighed, "He was alright…thanked me for my years of service, said he and my mom would jump in an RV and see the world now that he was free to live life again and that he'd come back once a year with souvenirs from places they'd go but I think he knew it was time to let go, especially without us and Jeff and Lester around."

"Have you heard from Jeff and Lester!?"

"No but all things considered that's probably a good thing; they were an unintentional pain in our ass for years…"

"Yeah thank god The Buy More is gone too, I was starting to think I'd stay there forever…you guys want brunch!?"

"Sure I'm starving…"

"That's actually a great idea I'll cook, it'll give me a chance to get to know you two again."

Alex smiled joining Sarah in the kitchen, "I'll help where I can!"

"Thank you."

Chuck forcibly pulled Morgan aside and whispered in an intentionally threating tone, "Listen I don't want Sarah feeling awkward at all got it, in other words don't be annoying!"

"Own alright already let go, I'll be good really I swear I will."

"Good!"

The spread was so incredible that they talked off and on through their many mouthfuls of food. Chuck told Sarah about how Morgan gave him the inspiration to find her and his various unorthodox exploits

"Morgan here helped us quite a bit over the years albeit in somewhat unorthodox ways…thwarting the takeover of the CIA/NSA; drawing out The Viper, stopping the sale of The Norseman device and rescuing me, you and Casey in Iran but I'm sure you read most of that in my CIA profile."

Sarah avoided eye contact with Chuck, "Actually Morgan isn't mentioned in any of the reports attached to our missions…"

Chuck scoffed with disgust, "That's not surprising at all; they probably want to cover up the fact that, I stopped them from putting him in a bunker!"

Morgan cursed loudly and clenched his fists, WHAT, "I was shot during the bid for The Norsemen, Casey grazed me while he was forced to blind snipe several targets, even with limited visuals Casey is still the best damn sniper around; save his skills as a sniper and your idea to insert a video feed into the glasses I was wearing and I'd be dead. In Iran I gave Casey's ex unit the "shock treatment," which recoiled onto me partially as I came in for the rescue and I passed out until you woke me up outside afterward…and then there's that douche bag Daniel Shaw, I'm sure glad he wasn't able to ki—"

Morgan stopped speaking abruptly as he was kicked in the shin by Chuck but managed to stifle his exhale, "keep his job after what he did," he lied quickly.

Sarah raised her eyebrows with heavy skepticism, "Of course he wouldn't keep his job after attempting a government takeover, am I missing something!?"

"I'll tell you later Sarah, so are you glad to be reinstated!?"

"Okay later…and yes I am but I didn't think she would consider reinstatement so soon."

"You're the best the CIA has ever had and she's willing to help you out."

"Totally true Chuck," Morgan said enthusiastically through a mouthful of food as he beamed brightly at Sarah who smiled back timidly. She was struck by how animated Morgan was and wondered how Chuck managed to stay friends with him…Sarah figured that her relationship with Morgan was rather awkward even before her memory suppression, because of this Morgan was the only person besides Chuck where things felt unchanged and she took an odd comfort in the fact, causing the awkwardness vanish to from her face.

"Thank you for the complement Morgan, Chuck how did me and Zondra patch things up!?"

Oh well last year I invited The CAT Squad to your engagement party...one thing led to another and it turned out Amy was the one who sabotaged your last mission and betrayed everyone, she was working for the gentle hand and when I placed the e-vite she showed up to try and kill everybody..."

Sarah mouth was hanging open, she couldn't believe it..."Amy always did seem fake...dammit I should have realized Zondra was telling the truth..."

Chuck was grateful that Sarah's attention had been diverted from Daniel Shaw. He would tell her eventually but knew it wasn't the right time and didn't want to affect her still delicate emotional state so instead he stayed on the subject of Morgan and filling in more of Sarah's missing information.

"You know Sarah, Morgan was the only one besides my sister that believed we were a couple and that I could be with you."

"Really well it's certainly must have been obvious that I liked you because I imagine you were too flustered to pursue me first.

"Technically you HAD to pursue me first, you know the whole, "government secrets locked in my brain thing," of course I prefer to think you fell under my spell!"

"Oh come on Chuck I was there, I had to drop that you were free and, FORCE you to take her out. , prior to that, you were making a fool of yourself!"

"Wait I think I remember that…you were acting all singsong like and when you looked up and saw me you were stunned I'd come in."

"Yeah I was…all of the sudden there was a gorgeous woman standing right in front me, I was at a loss for words and sputtered through our first conversation.

"Yeah it was hilarious…!" Morgan had begun laughing rather uncontrollably and choking on his food while Alex got up strode behind Morgan stabilized him, "Chuck you sit next to Sarah so I can keep an eye on this one!" I finished eating already anyway.'

"That's a good idea Alex, how's Casey doing!?"

"He's good, pretty content in Dresden with Verbanski, but says they will be back sooner than expected because he really wants me to meet Verbanski. I get the impression that it has more to do with the office building you promised him he could work in he's very excited about it, should be back in a day or two."

That guy bleeds red, white and blue and is obsessed with Reagan so I knew the building would lure him back to the company!" said Chuck enthusiastically, as he moved next to Sarah and she kissed him on the forehead, abandoning what remained of her food to sit on his lap.

"Wait!?" said Sarah with obvious disbelief on her face as she draped an arm around Chuck, "Casey has a girlfriend!?"

"Um yeah he does, they've know each other for years but hadn't been in touch with each other until the beginning of this year, let's just say they're a match made in a very…aggressive part of heaven."

"Wow Casey wasn't kidding then, you really did make him soft."

"Wait, when did he tell you this?"

Morgan insisted, "That just doesn't sound like John Casey…"

"I was very surprised he felt that way and then he gave me the Mission Log DVD…watching me on it was surreal but helped me cope with what I lost."

"I definitely owe him big then."

Alex smirked as she sat next Morgan who was stable again and quite embarrassed. "I'll let him know but knowing him he'll say, "…Damn I don't need Bartowski kissing my ass!" Alex finished her best impression of Casey, right down to the low grunt causing everyone to laugh in the process.

"Wow Alex, that impression was spot on." Chuck didn't hide his awe at Alex's impression of Casey and she smirked again. "OH please Chuck it's not like I practice it, you of all people should know that my dad's easy to imitate. She chuckled loudly and he grinned.

"Thanks Alex."

"Sure thing Chuck we'll clean this up too it's the least we could do after the meal, now get up Morgan and don't forget you've got that job interview in 40 minutes."

"Is it that time already…3:20, damn I forgot about that…stupid that manager of another store was all I could find…Target of all places… but we should go or I'll never make it in time…but thankfully Alex has a car."

"Let me know how it goes."

V

They cleaned up the meal and said goodbye to Chuck and Sarah, who closed the door behind them and grabbed Chuck's hand and he pulled her tightly into him as he stroked her hair gently while she smiled up at him.

"That was very nice."

"Yeah it was."

"So is Dr. Leo helpful!?"

'Yeah he helped me a lot, especially when I couldn't understand what was happening to me so I know he'll help you too. If my father hadn't built a control device for the Intersect I would have ended up in an institution for sure…"

"Um would that have worked for me!?…"

Chuck looked sadly at Sarah and sighed, "…unfortunately I doubt it…the one you and Morgan uploaded was an altered and sabotaged version of my dad's original program, I just don't think that a governor would've helped because they were made to control the original program and the Trojan in the one you uploaded would've likely negated the governor's effects…the worst part is the sabotaged Intersect was meant for me."

"Chuck…it's okay, you have an established family; a niece, mother, sister and a legacy, forgetting all of that was not an option for you…I have no real family…my father is a con man, I was used by the CIA since the age of 17, a handler that was corrupt and a mother and sister that I haven't seen in years…my point is that you gave me a life beyond being a tool used by people at their leisure and can help me remember it, I doubt I could have done the same for you…but then again I don't remember and that's the hardest part…I lost a real sense of happiness not so much with you but everything and everyone else…"

Chuck abandoned what little was left of his food, strode over to Sarah, picked her up and carried her, "an officer and a gentlemen style" to the couch, while she rested her head against his chest as they sank onto the sofa while stroking her hair gently…

"Listen Sarah, there's something that we could do…if this is really bothering you as a fix for your condition…"

"What is it exactly!?"

"Well you remember that The Key is what the Intersect is programed with and what stores its data? We could create a file of past information I.e. missions, your dossier, our wedding album and video and whatever else we could find; we put all of it on The Key and then include the information on your Intersect so that it's reloaded into your brain when you upload it."

Sarah's eyes widened after hearing his suggestion, she was seriously considering it. "Do you think that would that even work!?"

"Yeah it will, but I don't know how that would affect you and anyways before you make a final decision I have something to tell you…"

"What Chuck, what is it!?"

"Sarah, your mother and sister are perfectly fine and Ryker is dead, they're free Sarah."

"Chuck how, I never told anybody about Ryker!?"

"It was a little over two months ago…"

**…**

As Chuck finished his story he saw the biggest smile spread on Sarah's face, it was larger than any he'd ever seen appear on her face and he felt awful that she didn't remember seeing her mother and sister again. Chuck was about to bring this up when Sarah threw her arms around him in a huge hug that caught him by surprise and forced him to his back while their lips locked in a tender kiss that lasted several minutes. When they finally separated Sarah was still smiling broadly with her head on his chest.

"What was that for?" he was still gently stroking her hair smiling at her

"You…what little family I had before we met, you helped me get it back and now your family still accepts me despite the things I've done. The kindness of this family is overwhelming and sometimes I feel I don't deserve it…"

"Sarah I would do anything for you because you're the most important person in my life…when you met me I was going nowhere, stuck in a job I hated with no purpose in life and I felt like I wasn't worth anything…then I opened Bryce's e-mail and the next day you changed my entire life…you gave me a purpose and helped me awaken my potential. I love you Sarah Walker, always have!"

She kissed him again while he held her and they relaxed on the sofa and fell asleep in each other's arms. Eventually Sarah woke up sweating as she carefully and quietly worked her way into the bathroom; luckily Chuck was a heavy sleeper and did not stir.

VI

Sarah was still reasonably shaken because she'd been reliving another memory in her sleep and as a result all the emotions that were attached to it, making it feel like she was in a TV show about the last 5 years; the most recent recollection was the kiss before they thought they would die. She washed her face and then closed her eyes, the events of her first real kiss with Chuck woven into her mind like they had always been there.

"_Wow, Chuck was a stubborn asset no one else ever disobeys me…it's one thing to watch myself talk about the moment we kissed but reliving it was surreal…and then to not even admit that it was about him when I was the one who initiated it, why did I get all defensive!? Well at least we smoothed things over at the Buy More Christmas party, granted that was 2 weeks later. Watching him dance as I showed up was adorable; god I wish I could have just told him how I felt, especially since I decided to stay on the assignment so I could protect him- oh who am I kidding- I stayed on the assignment to be with him…" _

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang multiple times…she emerged from the bathroom just in time to hear a deep voice shout from the living room,"Mr. Carmichael, open up!"

Chuck woke abruptly and shouted with much irritation, "I'm coming!"

He got up and flung open the door to find two government agents standing there and a black limo behind them with a familiar voice shouting from inside of it, "This is ridiculous, we don't need escorts!"

"Please Mrs. Woodcomb it's for the safety of your family."

Ellie rolled down the window and pointed at Chuck, "Well in case you didn't notice, this is where my family lives and we were perfectly capable of getting here from the airport on our own! She forced her way out of the limo and past the guards, "Um Mr. Carmichael, we've brought your sister and brother in-law here…"

Chuck folded his arms sarcastically saying, "Yeah…I noticed, thanks a lot" just as Devon stepped clumsy out of the limo with a sound asleep baby Clara strapped to his chest.

The taller of the two guards in the doorway spoke in a deep voice, handing Chuck his card, "Well we will be going now so please contact us if you need any assistance…"

They turned walking through the open gate toward the limo and once all were inside they shut the door and it drove off. Devon had made his way up to Chuck who took the suitcase he was carrying and helped him and Ellie inside shutting the door loudly behind them causing Sarah to stir.

She slowly opened her eyes rubbing them gingerly, "Chuck…what's going on—Ellie, Devon your here, what time is it!?"

Ellie gave Chuck a hug while he said "it's like 8:30…how was the flight El?"

Ellie scoffed loudly while Sarah sat up, she was wearing purple and was extremely agitated, "it was a government controlled flight which means there was no privacy…Clara fussed almost the entire flight but thankfully she sleeps to "in the jungle" so she's been out ever since we played that. But five hours with agents watching our every move…"

Devon on the other hand was much more nonchalant and chipper as ever, "Oh come on babe it wasn't as bad as it sounds, they gave us food and kept us comfortable."

"Well whatever, come on let's all sit at the table…how are you guys!?"

"We're okay, company is completely setup now and I think Sarah's doing better."

"Oh, speaking of that Sarah I examined your C-T scan.

"What did you see!?"

Ellie brought out her laptop and after a minute or two pulled up the C-T scan and addressed Sarah, "Well I can tell you that your Temporal Lobe doesn't show any lesions, but there is noticeable activity specifically with your Hippocampus."

"What does that mean!?"

"Well, the Hippocampus is responsible for storing information and then converting it into memories that we consciously recall and are usually long term, (episodic) memories. Sarah your condition is extremely unique and challenges the theory that memory retention is only affected through direct physical trauma…even your amnesia is one of the most unique cases of retrograde amnesia I've ever seen…"

"Why El what's so unique about it!?"

"I'll try to explain…see normally amnesia is caused by serious direct physical injury to the head subsequently causing damage to the memory specific centers of the brain. Retrograde amnesia is impairment of the brains ability to record or recall previously stored long term memories…in your case direct physical trauma didn't occur so the memory specific portions of your brain are undamaged, instead brain activity in this region seems to be in a consistent state of flux; almost like the neural pathways that send the memories to the surface of your mind were overloaded…

"So what's the "watered down version" of that explanation El?"

"Oh it basically means that her long term memories are intact and trying to surface but her brain is having difficulty with the process of retrieval."

"Chuck mentioned using The Key and Intersect to upload past information into my brain, it's difficult for me to know that I had a life prior to what Quinn did but can't remember…so is this possible!?"

"It's possible but I'm hesitant to do it because such thing might run the risk of malfunctioning and force a personality similar to what happen to Hartley Winterbottom…dad always felt guilt about suppressing his real personality for so long and you don't strike me as someone who would easily shift to being overly sentimental and rewiring the brain should be done only as a last resort, however I think we could try something else."

"Like what!?"

"Well this might sound strange but…hypnosis, it could really help calm you both emotionally and neurologically and thus may help retrieve those memories that you're having trouble with, I'll probably hypnotize both of you."

"Okay, why both of us!?"

"Chuck I'm surprised you need an explanation…most of Sarah's suppressed memories are attached to you so it makes sense that taking you back through the relationship on the same subconscious level as Sarah would help her remember it but it's up to you guys, actually I'll let Dr. Leo know and he can do it in your sessions."

Sarah nodded in agreement and then addressed Chuck and Devon, "Could you two give us a little while, I want to talk to Ellie privately…"

Devon got up and clapped Chuck on the back, "Sure thing Sarah, hey bro help me put Clara down, she's missed her uncle Chuck anyway!"

Chuck rose to his feet quickly and followed Devon's cue, "Err yeah okay, we'll see you guys later."

After Devon and Chuck left the apartment Sarah and Ellie moved to the sofa, where with a guilt ridden expression Sarah looked at Ellie while trying to find words that could match her remorse…

"Ellie I…I'm sorry, I mean for what I did to you…I just—"

She grabbed Sarah's hand and surveyed her with an expression of great concern, "Listen Sarah…you've got to let go of this guilt…I knew right after you talked to Chuck on that day that something was wrong, I was never mad or upset and I came back here to help you so please don't think of that day for another minute."

Sarah's expression remained the same as tears formed in her eyes. "But Ellie…I could have killed you, taken you away from your daughter, your family, I just…I'm so sorry…"

Ellie gripped Sarah in a tight hug while trying hard to calm her, "Sarah, you're forgetting one very important thing you didn't do anything and I'm fine."

"Okay but I'm still so sorry."

"I know and believe me I understand, I'm going to move up your appointment with Dr. Leo because I think it could really make a difference and Chuck can and should go with you , I have no doubt that he will. Sarah I'll say one more thing to you…Chuck, he loves you…loves you more than anyone could possibly love a person in a single lifetime. For him you are above everything and everyone else, I know you're the type that likes to handle things on your own but please let Chuck in, you did it once before and I hope you'll trust yourself to do it again and I'm here if you need anything. "

Sarah's expression changed to a brief smile before becoming uneasy but this wasn't guilt she was nervous about something…"Thank you Ellie, I actually do need a few things…"

"What is it!?"

"I find that when I'm sleeping I tend to remember things about the last five years, specific things…like my fist date with Chuck or our first kiss or the time we spent alone while we were AWOL, searching for your father…it's all so real like I'm right back in the moment…"

"Have you told Chuck about this!?"

"No, I haven't yet…do you have any idea why this happens!?"

"Well…I would imagine that you two spend a lot of time together before you fall asleep and that is probably when you aren't stressed which means your brain activity is relatively normal and when you sleep or have a more emotional moment with Chuck it floods your mind with some memories, I'd say that as long as this isn't painful its nothing to worry about."

"Okay but there's something else...l I have been feeling, nauseous and getting frequent headaches for a few days now…and l'm "late…"

Sarah's gaze fell to her lap while she fidgeted with her hands and Ellie gave a sharp exhale with shock showing all over her face. Ellie caught herself quickly smiling gently and grasping hands with Sarah who seemed petrified or otherwise lost in thought. "Sarah, are you telling me…you might be pregnant!?"

"I don't know…I know nothing about my "activities" in the hours leading up to what Quinn did to me…Chuck said I ended up on that train to rescue him which means he was on it too, so it's possible we err "had spare time"…will you come with me to find out, I haven't taken a test yet…"

Ellie squeezed Sarah's hand, "Of course I will, let's go."

Ellie and Sarah walked slowly into the hallway stopping beside the bathroom door.

"I'll wait out here, come get me once you're done and I'll look at it with you." Sarah nodded shyly before stepping inside the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She opened the bathroom cabinet and grabbed the box of pregnancy tests pulling one out and then closing the cabinet door and looking at her reflection in the mirror, taking deep breaths to try and stay calm.

"_Okay Sarah, calm down you've just got to get it over with…you'll have to deal with it either way and it's not like you haven't handled a baby before, besides unlike all those years ago there's plenty of people to help you and THIS CHILD will be yours…okay here we go…"_

After about five minutes the door unlocked and Sarah motioned for Ellie to come inside before she locked the door again and they turned to face each other with the test lying face down on the sink. Ellie walked up to the sink with Sarah, grasping her hand as tight as she could before saying calmly, "Do you want to look or am I!?"

"Uh, you…"

"Are you ready!?"

"Yeah, the waiting is worse…"

"Alright then…"

Sarah turned her back while Ellie looked at the test…

"Sarah its positive…you're pregnant!"

Ellie held up the test as Sarah spun around, the realization of what Ellie had just said slowly washed over her, she looked at the test in Ellie's had and sure enough it was positive. For quite a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other and then Sarah started to well up and Ellie rushed to hug her wearing a gentle smile.

"Sarah it's going to be fine…we're all here for you and like I said before, Chuck loves you I know this was set in stone prior to what happened to you it's just going to be a little tougher because of that, but its nine months away and there is every reason to think you'll be fully recovered by then and now I have another reason to help you get there ASAP, my soon to be niece or nephew!"

"Ellie I…thank you."

"You're welcome Sarah."

VII

They went back to the living room and spent the next 20 or so minutes discussing various things, from motherhood to the new Intersect, to the government and Manoosh Depak until Chuck and Devon returned to the apartment in mid conversation about Clara.

"Yeah sorry bro she always wakes up when we try to put her to bed, that's why we carry her strapped to us most of the time…"

"It's cool, I hadn't seen her in a while so I didn't mind helping out."

"That song she likes is a godsend, without it we wouldn't be sleeping at all."

"Well I'll try to help where I can…everything okay you two!?"

Ellie and Sarah stood up while Chuck met the latter and Ellie spoke, "Yes Chuck, Devon we should get going its after 10:00 already."

Devon yawned lazily and hugged Ellie, "Yeah…you're probably right, well we'll see you tomorrow then!"

Ellie hugged Chuck again and then turned to Sarah, who smiled, "Yes and thank you for all your help Ellie!"

They hugged again and Sarah heard Ellie say in a barely audible whisper, "Don't worry, just tell him it'll be fine I promise!"

Ellie and Devon headed for the door, turning back to wave before leaving and shutting the door behind them. Sarah turned to Chuck and let out a yawn before turning to walk toward their room with Chuck following her. She sat down on the bed and indicated for Chuck to do the same and then rested her against his shoulder while he smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad you're finally unpacked."

"Yeah thanks for your help Chuck, could we talk for a while?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about!?"

"Well you know I'm a trained spy, I could tell Morgan was lying about the extent of what Daniel Shaw did…he was about to say something you didn't want me to know what was it!? We're alone now so you can tell me."

"Okay well you know he tried taking over the government but before that he was employed by the CIA…you guys even dated for a while…"

"What I don't get it then why did he turn traitor!?"

"Well do you remember your Red Test!?"

"Sadly yes, but what does that—oh my god!"

"Yeah you were ordered to kill his wife see…"

**…**

"I—I can't believe it…" Sarah's mouth had fallen open as Chuck finished the story behind Shaw's betrayal and she sat there in stunned silence while he grabbed her and pulled her close to him squeezing her tightly as her head fell against him. She was shaking from the shock of Chuck's story so he kept her as close as he possibly could.

That was the only time I've ever fired a gun Sarah and I hated doing it…but I hated him even more for almost killing you…"

All of the sudden Sarah stood up and comprehension crossed her face, "Wait I was paralyzed…going over the edge and you—you saved me at the last moment!"

"You mean you remember that!?"

Sarah sat back down and grabbed his hand tightly... "Yeah at least some of it…it's weird sometimes things just pop in my head and other times it's so vivid…but I have to tell you something…Chuck, I'm pregnant."

The words came out before she could stop them and she let her head fall on Chuck's shoulder while he kissed her forehead gently and smiled, "Wow, are you sure because we haven't…since before…"

"I figured but yes I'm sure, I took the test half hour ago…I'm pregnant Chuck…"

Chuck exhaled several times but he wasn't panicked, actually he was concerned about Sarah because it would be really unfair to ask her to go through with a pregnancy that resulted from a life she'd been severed from and couldn't recall to much of…he knelt on the floor in front of her and grabbed her hand, looking at her as calmly as he could.

"Listen Sarah…what do you to do?"

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean it's hard enough everything you've got going on, I'll completely understand if you don't want to have this baby."

"Chuck I know you're concerned about me but this is your child too and we don't know where I'll be even three months from now let alone nine so I'm not letting amnesia make me afraid to have this baby…"

"Okay then, looks like we're having a baby!" He stood up and they shared a deep kiss; slowly falling back onto the bed, locking their lips tightly together with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** So as you can see I decided to have Sarah end up pregnant and I'm approaching her recovery two ways; on the spot recall and sometimes more vividly through dreams while she sleeps, I'm trying to come across as scientifically correct as possible… A rough draft of Chapter 3 is finished but it's not likely to be published for a while it will feature the return of John Casey, stay tuned and feel free to leave reviews thanks!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't know what is considered a long wait when it comes to fan fiction but it felt like this Chapter took me forever...if it's any consolation it is huge and I made sure the wait was worth it! There's an Easter Egg of sorts in this Chapter, I'll be interested to see who spots the reference, especially those fans that frequent **CHUCKTHIS!**...anyway, there is sexual content in this chapter but it is perfectly suited for **T rating **(I worked hard to tone it down) so enjoy this Chapter 3 because I haven't started the next one yet!

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 3  
**It was 8:00 am and extremely quiet…Sarah awoke abruptly next to Chuck. The strange phenomenon had occurred again but it was clear to Sarah that it had been much more intense this time…she felt immense beads of sweat rolling down her face, her breathing was heavy and she felt an overflowing amount of emotions as blood pulsed in her head. This time it wasn't just pieces of a memory that she relived, it was much longer and as the started to contemplate it her eyes started to well with what she knew were tears of happiness. Sarah looked over at Chuck aware that she felt an ever increasing desire to give herself to him and even though she knew that this was a result of having relived the events leading up to, and including Paris she did not care…she'd finally remembered that chain of life changing events and it was like getting the other half of herself back—the one she'd known existed thanks to her Mission Log DVD-after weeks of searching…Chuck stirred, gently opened his eyes and Sarah smiled at him, causing him to flash his childlike grin.

"Well somebody is happy this morning?"

"Let's just say I met Mr. and Mrs. Charles last night, among other things…very nice couple, acted like a couple of drunken hillbillies though…captured the wrong targets and nearly let their partners get killed."

Chuck's eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, "Hiyo, Sarah…you remember that, it was when-"

Sarah silenced Chuck by kissing him; it was very tender and when she pulled back a minute later Chuck noticed that her eyes were brighter, "I remember everything Chuck; you asked me if I loved you and I remember hesitating to answer because spies—"

"Spies don't fall in love…" He finished flatly.

"Exactly…but then you made that comment about how you were in your underwear holding a plastic guitar and in that split second I knew I'd fallen for you when we met…and that the job wasn't going to stop me from being with you and I had to make sure of that, especially after you saved me from Shaw. The following morning and month for that matter, was as normal as I have ever felt…I just can't believe I ever forgot about it…"

"You can't get it all back at once; I'd say you're doing well…"

"I guess you're right…I'm getting in the shower, won't be long."

Sarah showered in fifteen minutes and when she joined Chuck in the living room he was very agitated but became distracted by how beautiful she was…her hair was still wet and because she'd let it down again he was even more hypnotized, Sarah always had that effect on him. She had chosen to wear a blue shirt and beige pants. Chuck had helped her into those clothes back at the hotel immediately after rescuing her from Shaw in Paris; luckily Sarah never knew this. The drug she'd been dosed with combined with how terrified she was, caused her to pass out shortly after being rescued and she didn't wake up until morning.

Chuck grinned and pulled Sarah in close before he spoke, "Wow you look amazing…"

"I'm not dressed up at all…"

"That doesn't matter, you always look amazing…anyway Ellie called a few minutes ago, our appointment with Dr. Dreyfus is in half an hour.

"9:00 a.m., that's earlier then I thought but alright…"

II

They stepped inside Dr. Leo's office just after 9:00 am, he was affiliated with the now GISA but ran a private practice in Burbank. His office was exactly as Chuck remembered it an old era but very comfortable looking room. They took a seat next to each other and after readying his clipboard Dr. Leo greeted them in his usual

"Well I'll start by saying that this will be a three hour session, I'm pleased you too agreed to come here…your sister has brought me up to speed on the current situation and Sarah I'm sorry that this happened to you at all, how long has it been!?"

"About a month I think…"

"How are you both doing lately?"

"Okay…I know Sarah's been trying to remember the last 5 years, I told her about the option to implant her memories into her brain using the Intersect…would that work, if she decided to do it?"

Dr. Dreyfus looked thoughtfully at Sarah and Chuck, "That could obviously work but there's no guarantee you'd have the same emotional connection to the memories you once did…my suggestion would be to create new memories with Chuck, after all it wasn't that long ago that you came to my door seeking help for Chuck while he was ailing due to The Intersect…your confession of love was very heartfelt and ultimately saved his life…my point is Sarah, that attraction isn't based on a strict set of circumstances, you fell for Chuck because of the kind of person he was and he is still that person so whatever might be holding you back try to let it go…"

"It's funny you're the third person in the last two days to say that…"

"Really, well then I think an interesting question to ask yourself is, are you still attracted to Chuck!?"

Chuck smiled at her shyly, "You can say no, I won't mind."

Sarah looked caught off guard, "Yes I am what kind of a question is that?"

Dr. Dreyfus laughed, "Well, if nothing else it proves that attraction isn't the issue here, so the question is what is holding you back?"

Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand, "If you need to talk in private I could leave?

Sarah shook her head, "No that's not necessary Chuck, I should have told you this sooner but I err remember more than I've let on about the last 5 years…I just played it off like the headaches were from and nausea were from the pregnancy but the truth is I can't tell the difference…"

He held her hand and smiled, "I figured, I could see it in your eyes."

She let her head rest on his chest and closed her eyes with a half-smile, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not my place to be pushy, I knew you'd bring it up when you were ready…besides I've been pushy and stubborn before and it didn't help…"

Sarah gave a broad grin and then sat up, "Yeah, like arguing with me before a bomb was thought to explode…protecting you was my priority you should have run…I think that was when I realized we were more alike than I was willing to admit and I was frustrated that my job didn't allow me to be with you so I decided that if we were about to die then I wanted you to know how I felt but then…"

"It didn't go off and you panicked because handlers aren't supposed to compromise themselves…"

"Exactly, that's why later on when you confronted me about it I brushed it off…I was at war with myself and I'm sure that wasn't the first time, I'm sorry, if it helps I'm glad I kissed you and I'm glad we cleared the air at the Buy More Christmas party, you were a very cute dancer…"

Chuck shook his head and wrapped Sarah in a gentle hug laughing dismissively, "I'm a terrible dancer…

Dr. Dreyfus had been scribbling on his clipboard as Sarah and Chuck spoke but he finally stopped and raised his eyebrows, "hang on lets deal with one thing at a time…did I hear that correctly, you're pregnant!?"

"Yes I am."

"I take it conception occurred before your amnesia?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything!?"

"Sarah that information, tells me that what has been holding you back is guilt from the fact that your child will not be born into the life you expected it to be…correct me if I'm wrong but you had an unstable upbringing with a con artist father?"

"Yes I did, he made me run every day con scams with him…"

"Then you were recruited into the CIA which treated you like a solider, until Langston Graham sent you to investigate the theft of The Intersect which subsequently put you in regular contact with Chuck…"

"Yes I was assigned as his handler shortly after we learned The Intersect had been subliminally uploaded into his brain."

"Well then it makes sense…Chuck changed your life because you had never experienced what it was like to be normal until you met him…I'm curious what the first thing was that reminded you of your prior life?"

"Well…honestly, my Mission Log DVD…Casey brought it to me shortly after Quinn confessed to turning me against Chuck…it was surreal watching myself go through that realization in person and then watching another version of me struggle to make sense of her feelings and deal with how Chuck was changing me…the difference between then and now is I don't have the same type of emotional connection with Chuck, it's still there obviously…just different, does that make sense!?"

"Yes it does, it was your job to protect Chuck from pretty much everything including himself…and those memories were buried, you knew how to do your job but that's over and now you feel guilty because you were tricked despite being trained by the agency and your father to recognize false intentions and as a result your confidence and sense of self is shaken because the life you knew is all but gone; Chuck is no longer an asset or novice spy that needs protecting; he is simply your partner both professionally and personally and you're still figuring out how to be that person… I'd say that ironically you're where Chuck was five years ago, do you remember feeling this way Chuck!?"

Chuck smiled and then nodded in agreement, "I remember…that was a very uneasy time in my life and you help me get used to it eventually…Sarah, all I can promise you is that I'll try to do the same for you."

"Thank you Chuck, I really appreciate that." They kissed momentarily as Dr. Dreyfus spoke again.

"Listen, I would like to know exactly what you did after stopping Nicolas Quinn!?"

Sarah sighed and took a deep breath as she tried to remember where her head was at after stopping Quinn, "Well…I had just remembered the name of the virus Chuck had apparently used to disarm a bomb the same day I met him and I was still very confused so I told him I needed time to think…the next day I decided to leave California…I had packed up and gotten in my car but when I reached the exit I couldn't leave…instead I decided to find a place to clear my head so I turned around and drove…eventually I followed the outskirts of Malibu to the heart of its beach…it was mesmerizing so I got out of my car, walked to the edge of the beach and sat down starring out at the ocean…"

"Interesting…lets pause here to draw a parallel…Chuck, how much of Sarah's story feels familiar to you!?"

Chuck smiled more broadly still, "All of it…I wanted to get away, I tried to get away…my life was in a major flux…"

Dr. Dreyfus smiled scribbling on his clipboard until he spoke again, "Sarah when you sat down on that beach what was it you hoping for?"

"Clarity…nothing made sense, I remember thinking that, I'm a nobody and I can't even go back to the job I thought I knew how to do because of what I'd done…I was hoping for some help…and then Chuck showed up…"

"Really, you didn't run!?"

"Call it whatever you want but I thought that if he found me on a whim in the middle of this beach…then clearly he wasn't there for himself, he was my help so I decided to stay and I'm glad I did."

"My next question is what allowed you to get to this point and accept the process of trying to rebuild your life?"

Sarah smiled and squeezed Chuck's hand, "It was Chuck…he said he'd hoped I'd be there, on the beach because…it was where I'd found him after our first mission, struggling with how complicated his life would become…so I took it as a sign when he asked me to trust him and said he'd be there no matter what…and then we talked and now somehow I've gotten here…" She put her hand over her stomach, gave a lipped smile and sighed.

"Life is funny isn't it!? You ended up on that beach on intuition and Chuck was there because of intuition and maybe a little hope. I think if you two should keep in mind anything it's that as long as you're both willing you can rebuild your relationship. Now Sarah if you still wish to use The Intersect Ellie tells me she hopes to finish the new one within a month or so, but I want to talk about what to expect should the both of you upload the new Intersect."

"What do you mean!?"

"I'm sure you already know that V4 will link the brains of those who upload it?"

Yeah but that shouldn't matter too much?"

"I must insist that you both understand what this means, you will essentially become one mind, or a super brain if you will. This is why testing is crucial…it is unknown how skill flashes will cause you to interact with one another and your thoughts and emotions will be open knowledge to each other, thus it might take a little adjusting before you get used to it. This effect is likely to vary depending on if you're in consistent contact with one another…it will always be heightened when you perform skill flashes…now in normal agents such a thing would likely cause rapid fatigue but something tells me that it won't be nearly as much of a problem for you two…Ellie will work to minimize this problem nonetheless."

Chuck and Sarah swallowed before the latter spoke again, "How is that possible!?"

Dr. Dreyfus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Well, the human brain is a truly incredible thing…neurologists and behavioral therapists like myself have been studying it for centuries and still we understand very little. What we do know is that it's essentially a super computer…it relays messages to the entire body and allows us to function as result. This new Intersect will sync to the electrical impulses of the users brains and essentially act like a network does for computers linking them together. I also have a feeling that you two will have a higher level of brain power, much higher than the 10% that the average person uses but time will tell."

"Well I still want to upload the Intersect but my memories seem to be returning naturally so I don't want to hard wire them into my brain…"

"Probably a smart decision…now let's spend the latter half of this session talking about your memories…what exactly happens when you remember specific events from the last 5 years?"

"When I get these memories back its an out of body experience…like I'm reliving each one and when its finished I collect a piece of myself…I don't know how else to explain it…"

Chuck had a comparative look on his face as he spoke, "…It's like Astral Projection…"

Sarah gave a slight chuckle and surveyed Chuck with a look akin to loving amusement, "Except I can't do it at will and instead of happening when I'm meditating it only happens when I'm sleeping…"

Dr. Dreyfus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Your explanation is proof that the memory centers of your brain are perfectly fine, if anything they're just a little hyperactive and as result, I'd say your memories surface because your brain uses your daily emotions as a catalyst to activate them when you sleep…"

Chuck held Sarah's hand tightly smiling at her, so you really remember all about our first kiss?"

Sarah smiled brightly and let her head rest against Chuck, "Yes I do, and I remember our first date and the mission that followed and the next day when I found you on that beach in Malibu…even though you didn't say it I knew you were scared, that's when I knew I had to protect you no matter what…that's also why I disobeyed Beckman, when she decided that you had become "unruly" and went AWOL to help you find your father…I hated that your life was so controlled, you just wanted to be normal and I had to try to give you that…"

Chuck smiled from nostalgia, "that's what you said in the motel that night when I asked you why you committed treason…I felt special, the CIA's best agent risked her career to help a nerd who worked at Buy More, not to mention she was—and still is to this day—the most awesome and beautiful woman I've ever met! I'm just glad that you're doing better, nobody deserves to have a 5 years of their life buried and then tricked into believing it never happened and treated as a solider…lord knows you've been through the latter enough already especially working for the CIA—or I guess it's the GISA now…I really don't trust them with an Intersect, oh one more thing, it's just something I'm curious about…on our first date, what did I say when you said that you just came out of a long relationship and might come with baggage—something I regret ever saying?"

Sarah looked Chuck in the eye and a grin formed on her face, "Well I could be your very own baggage handler"—and it was very cute! The point is I remember how you make me feel: normal, special, happy and I remember what an amazing person you are; somebody with so much light and kindness in them that it spreads to everyone you come in contact with, your good nature rubs off on people and it definitely rubbed off on me."

Chuck kissed Sarah and then addressed Dr. Dreyfus again, "Doc, nothing we say leaves this room right?"

"That is correct, even though I am with the GISA patient/doctor confidentiality still applies and nothing we've discussed today or may discuss in the future will leave this office—oh looks like our time is up for this session…I'd say two don't need regular sessions but my door is always open if you want to come back. "

They stood up and shook hands, "Okay then, Thanks doc!"

"I really think you'll be fine Sarah, just take things slow and embrace those around you, if Chuck has shown anything it's that great things can come out of the most confusing moments of life."

"Thank you."

As they stepped out of Dr. Dreyfus's office Chuck's phone started to ring and the display showed general Beckman's stern face…Chuck reluctantly accepted her call, "…Yes general what do you need?"

"Seeing as your appointment is over could you please go to CI, Mannish and the team escorting him will arrive at 2:00…I have updated their credentials and they are now fully affiliated with this company which means the safety of the former falls to you. Also you will notice regular activity inside the building; they are the recruited staff to help sell its cover. Original team members are already aware of these details and on their way to CI as well, I gave the address, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do…"

"Well, it looks like Manoosh was already transferred, we have to meet him at CI…let's go.

III

Chuck and Sarah arrived at Carmichael Industries an hour before Mannosh was scheduled to be escorted there. Ellie's minivan was already parked; on its right was Casey's Crown Victoria. When they entered the lobby Ellie was already waiting for them along with Morgan, Alex, the tall frame of John Casey and finally his girlfriend Gertrude Verbanski. They all passed through the security entrance in pairs and when Casey entered the base his jaw dropped dramatically—much to Chuck's satisfaction—and then his eyes immediately spotted the armory and shooting range along the left side of the room, he stayed idle momentarily and then reluctantly followed everybody to the conference table but choose instead to stand against the nearby wall with Verbanski and when everyone was seated Chuck spoke first.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting everyone to show up…how did you all get here so quickly, oh let me guess…Beckman?"

There was a collective murmur of "yup" before Ellie spoke, "Chuck I have been gathering any left over information I could find about dads research and mom sent me designs; she went back to his cabin to clean it out and found that he apparently already wrote designs and coding for the kind of Intersect that links human brains."

"What, but he didn't design V2 so how's that possible!?"

"V2 was classified by "active skill flashes"…apparently he designed a program that syncs two Intersects together but strictly to communicate information and merge brain activity…we'd still have to include active skill flashing but things will be much easier now. Casey needs to run continuous surveillance, GISA isn't getting what I'm now calling Cerebrum Intersect it's too dangerous…they'll get a watered down version, which means I need to remove the one you currently have."

Ellie pulled out several research files and what was unmistakably a suppression device from a bag, "Wow El, when did mom send you this stuff!"

"Right before we left Chicago yesterday, something tells me she knows what's been going on…anyway, are you ready Chuck?"

"Yes, let's get this over with…"

Ellie got up, stood directly in front of Chuck and carefully fitted the suppression glasses over Chuck's face. A split second delay and then Chuck felt his eyes fix in the middle of both lens as he heard that distinct electronic hum while the program was extracted from his brain…the screen flashed "INTERSECT EXTRACTION COMPLETE" and Chuck was left in a small daze as Mary removed the glasses…"

'"Feel okay Chuck?"

Yeah…I just forgot how unpleasant it is to have an Intersect extracted…" Chuck turned to everyone else, "Beckman probably told you already but the company entered into a new government contract."

Casey spoke in a rough voice, "Yeah, I know all the details, I suppose I could tolerate babysitting Grimes…if you let me use that shooting range, how about it Bartowski?"

Chuck grinned at Casey, "Fine but I know Alex hates being left behind…"

"What are you getting at?"

Morgan cut in when Chuck gestured in his direction, "If you let Alex join Carina and Zondra in the CAT Squad…"

Casey's expression was almost comical as Alex spoke with a fast rising temper, "it's not funny, I am always worried sick about everyone…you go off on these multi day covert missions without calling and I sit at home wondering if your dead or not! If Morgan had not gotten through to you the last time you probably would've ended up dead and I never would have heard from you…I already spent most of my life thinking you were dead, that was supposed to end when I found out you were alive but it's just gotten worse…come on dad, I'm capable and if Morgan can do this then so can I!"

Verbanski put a hand on Casey's shoulder to calm him and whispered in his ear, "John…I think you're out of luck here…"

Casey gave a subtle grunt that turned into an exasperated exhale and then addressed Sarah, "…Walker can you be her handler!?"

Sarah looked sideways at Chuck and then back at Casey, "I'm sorry John I can't do it."

Casey looked surprised, "But you're the best and I need the best…your memory still on the fritz…so my gift was useless…I'll tell you Walker I wish you never would've put that damn thing in your head, I literally screamed at you not to do it too…"

Sarah did her best as she tried to reassure Casey that she was doing okay, "That's not true, what you did is the reason I decided not to run from my problems when Chuck reached out to me again and my memory is still spotty but that's not the reason…"

"What is it then?"

Sarah looked down and placed a hand over her stomach, "I'm pregnant, we found out yesterday."

There was a loud murmur of congratulations all around the table: Casey shrugged and gave a half smile; Morgan mentioned that this probably meant the end of trilogy night but seemed happy nonetheless, especially when Chuck mentioned that he was a serious consideration for godfather, although he wondered how Chuck could possibly have anyone else in mind. Sarah apologized up and down to Alex and Casey; both of whom insisted it didn't matter.

"You can't be someone's body guard if you're carrying Chuck's kid…but how did this happen especially with what you've been through?"

"It happened before that…"

Casey gave a smirk and then smiled, "…Wait a minute; I remember it took nearly half an hour to get a hold of you on that bullet train. Damn, even during that mess you managed to…wow…that's fate for you, something tells me you'll be back to 100% soon Sarah!"

"Thanks Casey…Alex, I'll contact Carina, I'm sure she'll do it!"

Alex hugged Sarah and perked up, "I guess it would be fun to train with the members of the CAT Squad and she already backed off Morgan…okay!"

"I'll do it right now!"

Sarah grabbed her phone and dialed a number, after few seconds a sarcastic female voice answered.

"Well, well I was wondering if I'd ever hear from you again Walker, or are you going by Bartowski following your wedding to Chuckles!?"

"Sorry Carina…I haven't been in touch because…well let's just say that the last time I really remember talking to you is shortly after the CAT Squad broke up…"

"Sarah that was nine years ago, we've seen each other three times since then and I was at your wedding, now what the hell are you talking about!?"

"…I can't really remember that…"

"You're joking right, please tell me you're joking!?"

"…unfortunately I'm not joking…but that's not why I'm calling, I'm putting you on speaker…there we go, can you still hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you, what's going on?"

Chuck addressed Carina, leaving her quite surprised, "Hey Carina, are by chance you busy at all?"

"Wow, a little bold aren't you, especially with Sarah in the ro—"

"I'm not asking you on a date! Dammit Carina try to be serious for once, we don't have time for you to discharge your sexual energy…I want you to join Carmichael Industries…

Carina laughed jokingly "Aw Chuckles, you know I'm only kidding; besides you already turned me down after we cleared up "the wookie" incident. Carmichael Industries…that name started popping up late last year and I heard recent rumors that it was entering into a contract with the GISA; likely siphoning a huge amount of field work from other agencies…this must be why the DEA let me go, dammit I can't believe you work for that company…what'd they do persuade you to recruit me and what do you me we?"

Chuck scoffed into the phone, "Carina you really should do your homework…I don't just work for Carmichael Industries, I AM Carmichael Industries; me and Sarah started it after being fired from what was the CIA, and the DEA let you go because Beckman terminated your affiliation with them…other agencies have no real idea of the contract…"

Carina scoffed back but when she spoke her voice seemed impressed and energetic, "Your company…wow Chuck, this type of underhanded manipulation is something I didn't expect from you and seems more like the sort of thing I would do…I like it!"

"Good, I want the CAT Squad so make sure Zondra is on board too… I'm giving you your replacement for that bitch Amy…

"Who is she exactly?"

Chuck motioned to Morgan sliding the phone his way, "Hey Carina…"

"…Martin, is that you? From what I remember you're not a girl, although you certainly squeal like one…"

A vein pulsed in Morgan's forehead while he spoke trying to keep his temper in check as Casey sneered a few feet from him, "Actually its Morgan…remember?"

"Right, sorry—so who's the new member?"

"Alex McHugh, my—"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Alex said crossly cutting him off, as Casey stated threateningly from behind, "And my daughter!"

Carina showed comprehension as she spoke again, "Right I remember, I thought I heard you earlier Johnny, I wouldn't imagine that you—or Morgan for that matter—would be okay with this…"

Alex spoke somewhat defiantly from beside Morgan, "Oh they weren't but I insisted…I'm done being left behind!"

"You've got fire kid… and I definitely enjoy the fact that you stood up to Johnny boy, you even remind me quite a bit of Sarah, she never took crap from him either…alright I'll do it, slide the phone back to Chuck!"

They slid the phone back toward Sarah and Chuck and the latter addressed Carina quite bluntly, "So, can we count on you two?"

"As long as when we get there, you and Sarah tell us what the hell is going on with her memory."

Chuck sighed into the phone and briefly looked sideways at Sarah before he spoke again, "That's too long and complicated of a story to talk about over the phone…"

Carina was a little egotistical when she spoke again, "Hmm…lucky for you guys we're not that far out; specifically D.C, but one more question Chuckles…what's the pay?"

"More than you were making before and I'm more flexible, I know you like your personal time…you'll get a private flight…it will probably be available immediately so get here ASAP, Alex is ready for training."

"Sure Chuck, see you later!"

"Bye Carina, you'll be contacted by Beckman shortly."

IV

Chuck summoned the video monitor, connecting to Beckman…she was buried in a ton of paperwork…Chuck addressed her bluntly, "Sorry to bother you general but we need to talk…"

Her expression was also blunt, "What do you need Chuck?"

"The CAT Squad has agreed to assist us; they're in D.C right now…we need a private flight so they may get here as soon as possible. Secondly Ellie has something to say regarding the new Intersect."

Ellie folded her hands and sighed before she spoke, "…Diane I have given this a lot of thought and I believe that the new Intersect should not be provided to the GISA anytime soon; the danger it could pose especially in the hands of the government is too big. I will however provide you V3 as it was already removed from Chuck but not until we build the new one."

Beckman furrowed her brow looking momentarily angry but then she sighed as though this news was completely expected, "I see…while I'm not thrilled about this it certainly makes sense. The new version must be handled properly and if you feel it is best left solely in the hands of the those who have had the most experience with it; both good and bad, then I have no right to say otherwise as none of you are technically employed by me; per the details of our contract. I do however, ask that you provide me with consistent updates on your progress…as for Chuck's prior request, I'll make the arrangements immediately; Carina's prior records have been terminated and as of this moment she and Zondra Rizzo are Carmichael Industries employee's and make up the secondary field team, I recommend adding a third member to the Cat Squad though."

Chuck grinned and Casey grimaced, grunting almost sadly, "Actually general we already have that covered…"

"Just as long as Carina keeps her safe, otherwise I'm ending her loose ass myself!"

Alex stood up, attempting to reassure Casey, "Come on dad, I won't be trying to be a hero or anything but I can't be left behind anymore…

Casey addressed Beckman bluntly, "I want the same clearance as Bartowski and Walker and my old rank back…"

Beckman gave a half smile and then spoke again, "Obviously that all goes without saying…your prior record will apply but this contract is not known to the rest of the U.S or international governments; the departments of Defense and Homeland Security are merrily figureheads at this point…basically Carmichael Industries is the unofficial head of all U.S counter terrorism operations—cyber and otherwise."

Chuck shrugged and folded his hands, "Well that was the general idea right? Silently try and fix the mess that this country's government has turned into."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Chuck, but yes—that was the point…very well, get the Intersect up and running…things are quiet on all fronts with our enemies at the moment so we need to use the time while we've got it…I'll make sure the other members of the CAT Squad arrive ASAP… Mannosh should be arriving there shortly…agent Barker has agreed to join you, however he cannot do so for roughly three months; he must finish his current undercover assignment  
for MI6…I gave him your contact information and he will contact you when he is able…now, if you will please excuse me I must go…"

The connection terminated and Chuck banished the video monitor into the ceiling before addressing the group, "it looks like Manoosh will be here soon let's see…Morgan, can you meet him and escort him down here?"

"Alright dude, be back in a bit."

Casey addressed Chuck a few seconds later and there was envy in his voice, "Damn Chuck you've building a reputation as quick as anybody I've ever seen…I've worked for the U.S government for 20+ years and it took me pretty much that long to earn respect…in 5 years you went from an underwhelming intelligence asset to one of the government's 3 best spies, earned the respect of our governments finest intelligence general; convincing her to turn the company you founded into a de-facto government agency and now you've convinced agents that are ordinarily solo to join the company…I'm impressed!"

Chuck waved his hand in acknowledgement and laughed sarcastically, "Thanks Casey but you work with me now, not for the government-not technically anyway-and the truth is you and Sarah are my team and it's the best damn spy team in the world!"

Casey gave a grunt of approval and then inquired rather enthusiastically about the armory and shooting range, "So…can I store my guns in here?" My trigger finger needs exercise…"

"Yeah there's plenty of space and distance to practice…Oh, here comes Manoosh…"

V

The wall at the entrance rose slowly and Morgan reappeared, accompanied by the slender frame of Mannosh Depak. In terms of appearance he hadn't changed at all, Casey would say that Mannosh was a poor man's Chuck Bartowski…he surveyed the room with enthusiasm before taking the open seat on Chuck's left and addressing him in a very laid back manner.

"How have you been Chuck?"

Chuck looked surprised, "Uh, shouldn't I be asking you that question…"

He laughed dismissively, "Man there's no need, might have been in government lock down but that's nowhere near as bad as it sounds…sure they stuck me in a lab but I got spoiled; all the nacho samplers and things a guy could eat plus I kept myself busy with various jobs…"

"But you couldn't talk to anybody…"

"Chuck I never had friends…its fine really, they kept me happy, I studied the Intersect technology for them…speaking of that I hear you're building a new one and that's why I'm here."

"Yeah, naturally it's at the request of the GISA but this time I'm taking the reins of the project—or rather we are—Manoosh, this is my sister Ellie—she's head of the project—and you remember Sarah, we'll be the ones who upload it when it's finished and ready for testing. I'm sure you remember Casey—he and the rest are members of the company—except for the woman he's standing next to; his girlfriend Gertrude Verbanski."

Verbanski was persuasive when she spoke, "I haven't ruled out joining…you are quickly making any espionage company or government agency obsolete…"

Chuck grinned while Manoosh addressed Ellie, "it's good to meet you Ellie, Beckman already filled me in on the details of the Intersect we'll be creating—not easy but certainly possible...now can I take a look at those designs?"

Casey shrugged, yawned and then weakly motioned to Chuck, "Bartowski I'd say if you three are about to go all "super nerd," then I'm going to hit the road…it's been a long flight in from Dresden and I'm beat…Grimes, you two coming or what?"

"Yeah we are, later Chuck!

Alex scoffed as Morgan leapt up and ran toward the exit, she said goodbye to everyone else and then walked up the stairs with Morgan and Casey putting her arm around the latter while Verbanski brought up the rear.

"…Dad, thank you."

He smiled in acknowledgement and then whispered in her ear, "Please don't turn into Carina, that's the last thing your mom needs…"

Just as the wall rose into place again Chuck mentioned dinner at his place later to which they all agreed, he turned back to the other three and suggested they move things into the tech lab and everyone agreed…

V

They sat in the section with open tables and chairs and Ellie handed Manoosh the pages of designs and he looked over them thoroughly before speaking again, "well this all looks relatively manageable…we'll have to include some kind of AI so that it could learn Chuck and Sarah's individual neurological make up but I'd say linking them shouldn't take anything more than writing a special syntax into the existing programs script…it would help if I could study the current program though."

Ellie gave Manoosh the glasses that contained the V3 Intersect and then reached into the bag on the floor next to her and pulled out a Roark 7 computer, This was our dads, it should help us be able to build the new Intersect…It's the only thing with any of his research left in it."

Thanks, this should help a lot…Chuck could I get a USB cable to connect these glasses?"

"Sure, hold on…"

After a minute or two Chuck returned to the table they were sitting at and handed the USB device to Mannosh and he connected to the glass. Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed her forehead stroking her hair, "You know you could have gone with everybody else right?"

"I know but I have a lot of questions about the new Intersect…I am hungry though."

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Chuck returned with a ton of food and four bottles of water causing Sarah to light up and eye Chuck suspiciously, "What the…where did you get all this?"

There's a fridge in both of our offices, you didn't notice?"

"No, but at this point I don't care where it came from I'm starving…god are those blueberries…and strawberries…and…okay, just give me all the fruit!"

Ellie withdrew her attention from what Mannosh was doing and watched Sarah scarf down every bit of fruit that Chuck had brought with him so quickly that she burped when she was finished, Chuck gave Sarah water and after one long sip she smiled looking apologetically at everyone.

Ellie smiled and laughed, "well I guess we know what you're craving, it's a good thing that was all sliced already, otherwise you could have choked…for me it was meat; chicken, steak, deer…didn't matter I ate it all…Devon spent a ton of money and you will too Chuck."

Chuck grinned and kissed Sarah again, "Whatever she needs!"

Manoosh had been stuck deep in analyzing the Intersect but even he broke concentration at that point, "Your pregnant…I didn't even know you and Chuck were together back then…"

Chuck laughed and then spoke sarcastically, "Well we weren't but we got together shortly after, although at the time it felt like 12 weeks of misery before that happened…looking back I'd say that when you came into the picture was the halfway way point, anyway: several near death experiences, an engagement, a wedding, two faulty Intersects, a bullet train, neurological torture, a 5 year memory loss and a pregnancy test later and here we are—sorry babe did you not want him to know?"

Sarah shook her head, holding Chuck's hand, "Actually it's okay I'm sure he can help them come back even faster."

"Wow…I'm glad I didn't have to watch all that, I'd feel sorry for anybody that did…be glad your lives aren't on TV. Wait…I was wondering why you didn't recognize me Sarah, so you don't remember anything?"

"Well it's come back somewhat, especially lately—oh, you mean about meeting you-no…I don't…"

Manoosh was clearly disappointed as he tuned his attention back to the computer, "Oh well, that's definitely for the best…anyway Chuck it might be complicating to build this Intersect but since we aren't starting from scratch we'll still have an advantage. "

"Will uploading it cause any harm to the baby?"

"No, it should actually be a benefit to the baby and once you two are linked it will help tremendously…you will have to upload it at the same time though and obviously Sarah you'll need to use your own judgment when executing active flashes and plenty of testing will need to be done to gauge if there are any lasting effects from active flashing in relation to your merged brain activity, "Chuck, can you write the coding for V2 software?"

"Yeah, that's not an issue I probably won't even have to rewrite it, we aren't altering existing software so I should be able to just copy and paste it in; at most I'll have to write new syntax's to direct anything we add into the systems script…"

"I think this may take longer than expected, roughly six months because we need to figure out how to compress the encoded images that store the Intersect files to decrease the upload/access rate; basically we need to make flashing as easy as breathing and I also want to eliminate the natural side effects that occur in the brain without wearing an electrical impulse regulator-or governor, sorry I speak all high tech…I'm trying to dumb myself down but its habit to break…Ellie, Chuck, Sarah I'll need your help with that in every possible way."

Chuck sighed and then addressed everyone, "I think the four of us we can get this Intersect built and working properly: Ellie make sure you continue studying neurological brain chemistry it will matter when it's time for us to do field tests; Manoosh and I will work on, building, programming and making the Intersect as safe and functional as possible. "

One last thing Chuck, where is your Intersect white room?"

"At the front of this room; I call it the quarantine zone though…do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying in a hotel."

"Good, thanks for coming on board and I'm sure we'll get this done, I'll adjust security so you can come and go as you please."

"Thanks a lot Chuck."

VI

Nobody had paid attention to what time it was since this morning, so Chuck was a little surprised to learn that it was already 6:00 by the time they finally got home. Devon came over with Clara because Ellie had insisted that she cook the meal for everyone but wanted to see her husband and daughter in the process and Sarah insisted on helping Ellie cook so that she could actually spend time with them. Devon and Chuck were talking about the events of the day and when the latter mentioned Alex joining the CAT Squad Devon was quite enthusiastic.

"So Alex stood up to Casey and is going to be working as a field agent huh…awesome!"

"Not right away man, she'll go through combat and firearm training and even then it's only as back up."

Devon casually leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head laughing, "Oh come on bro she's Casey's daughter, and something tells me she'll pick it up in no time."

Chuck ginned in agreement, "you're probably right but I'm taking it slow, otherwise Casey will choke me…"

Devon's expression and voice became mocking as he spoke in a somewhat low voice, "…Yeah, I notice that's not the only thing you're taking it slow with…"

Luckily Sarah was in the kitchen so she didn't catch what Devon was implying but Ellie—who had just joined them at the table with Clara in her arms-and Chuck certainly did… "Dude, that's up to Sarah to decide when she's ready again, why are you bringing this up!?"

"Yeah Devon this isn't anybody's business but theirs!"

Devon leaned forward and spoke bluntly to Chuck, "Look bro, it's nice that your being "Mr. Respectful" but come on already…all I'm saying is take some initiative-who knows, she might surprise you!"

Chuck looked extremely uncomfortable and that got worse when Ellie's expression changed, "Actually Chuck, I get what he's saying…you'll want to go for it because trust me, pretty soon you won't have the chance, besides it could be great!"

Chuck became exasperated, "guys…can we change the subject please…"

"Sorry bro, just trying to give you some advice!"

Ellie sighed and changed the subject, "…How'd therapy go Chuck!?"

"Pretty well, speaking of that how come you didn't mention that there were effects attached to this even when not flashing, I originally thought that we would only be connected when using Kung-Fu…and then we hear from Dr. Dreyfus that we'll be a "super brain", I wish you would said something…"

"I'm sorry Chuck, I only found out late last night while studying the new designs so I contacted Dr. Dreyfus early this morning hoping he could better explain the true extent of the effects…creating this version has been complicated…lots of neurological nuances to take into consideration and it's still a computer program which means it runs off script that's much more complicated than any previous versions…and trying to pack all the encoded images into a compact system that allows for quick upload of and later access to the stored data and various active skills has been well, tedious to say the least, thank god I still have dads computer and Manoosh is here to help. I'm a brain scientist that determines how The Intersect technology interacts with our brains not a computer scientist or technician but between the three of us I know we can get this off the ground."

"I know El I'm sorry, we were just caught off guard by the true extent of the program changes…"

"Thanks Chuck, well I should get back in there and help Sarah finish cooking, everybody else will be here around 7:00."

Devon took Clara and then tuned back to Chuck while Ellie went back into the kitchen, "So, you nervous about being a dad?"

Chuck sighed and folded his arms, "Yeah…I'm not sure what to expect."

Devon laughed and when he spoke his voice was full of irony, "I wasn't either but we all figure things out pretty quickly, we kind of have to…just expect crying and a lot of sleepless nights, but all in all it's the best thing that will ever happen to you! As for the rest of the pregnancy, what will help a lot is if you can anticipate what Sarah needs."

"That won't be a problem."

"Oh right, the new Intersect…how do you think that will work?"

"We won't know until we test it but it'll be fine, Manoosh said that by the time he's through it'll be the best version ever."

"I don't see how it could get anymore awesome…"

"You'll see soon enough!"

VII

Ellie and Sarah talked off and on while cooking about how the latter was doing. Sarah mentioned that she was still curious about the Intersect and how it would ultimately affect her but took comfort in the idea of being neurologically linked to Chuck. Ellie mentioned that it would be likely to completely eliminate the negative side effects that the Intersect usually had on the brain because of the link that would exist between them but was glad Manoosh would still take other precautions. Eventually there was a knock on the door and everyone else showed up; Morgan smelled the food immediately and took a seat at the table.

Alex scoffed as Morgan ran past and then greeted Chuck, "Hey Chuck…god I love him but he is so rude sometimes!"

Chuck sighed dismissively, "Trust me I'm used to it…come on in dinner is almost finished."

Alex joined Morgan at the table taking the time to hit him upside the head. Casey gave a very audible chuckle from Casey as he stood in the doorway to greet Chuck, "I hope you're prepared for some additional company…"

Chuck started to question Casey but stopped as he and Verbanski moved inside, revealing who was left standing in the doorway.

"Hi Chuck, I hope you've got room for us, although you are the only person to every turn me down without a girlfriend—at least officially-attached to your hip so you tell me?"

"Carina, —four years later and I are still disturbed—but you guys can come in, it's good to see you."

Chuck closed the door and joined everyone at the table before addressing Carina, "So when did you guys get in?"

"It's funny we landed half hour ago, private flight makes things much faster. Anyway, I called Morgan and he said that everybody was headed over to your place for dinner so we invited ourselves."

"Dropping in unannounced…yup that sounds about right, I honestly don't know if it's good or bad that you haven't changed at all."

Casey gave a stiff grunt that implied the latter just as Ellie and Sarah brought the food onto the table. The spread looked absolutely amazing: Chicken, corn, asparagus and potatoes with sour cream and plenty of fruit Morgan was plating his food so fast that he was practically shoving people out of his before finally sitting down at the table where everyone else joined him.

Alex scoffed as she sat down next to him with her food, "Babe do you have to be so rude!?"

Morgan had already started stuffing his face and struggled to speak through a mouthful of food, "…Sorry babe…it's just so…good!"

Casey shot a disgusted look at Morgan and let out another threatening grunt before he griped at him, "…Listen pinhead, my daughter asked you to be a gentlemen so I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and do it! Why are you still so damn immature…Grimes you give me a bigger headache than Bartowski ever did…at least he grew up! I'm seriously considering letting some other agency sap put up with you!"

Alex shot a warning look at Casey, Chuck and Sarah before stating emphatically, "No female handlers!"

Carina and Zondra smiled at Chuck and Sarah and then addressed Alex, "That's a smart move, Chuck and Sarah prove what can happen when a nerd is assigned a female handler-no offense Chuck!"

Chuck raised his arm and put it around Sarah who was eating what seemed like endless amounts of food-specifically the fruit-but unlike Morgan, she managed to conduct herself with sufficient etiquette, "none taken…that's what happened!"

Morgan grinned mischievously at Alex; a decision he regretted immediately when she gave him a look of death that made him flinch a mile in his seat causing him to frantically reassure her that there was nothing to worry about, "Alex come on, you know nothing would ever happen with anyone else."

Casey assumed his most threatening tone as he spoke through a near silent but deadly grunt, "Oh you can bet your furry beard that nothing will happen because otherwise I'll rip it off your obnoxious face personally!"

Carina and Zondra were watching Sarah with raised eyebrows; they noticed that her expression was blank and almost nervous, "Okay Sarah, you promised you would give us an explanation so what the hell is going on with you?"

She sighed looked sideways at Chuck took a deep breath and then went into an explanation; making sure to leave out the true cause of her faulty memory because of whistle blowing possibilities.

**…**

When Sarah finished the story Carina and Zondra's jaws were hanging open and their faces had slowly gone pale. Zondra couldn't say anything and it took Carina several minutes but she finally spoke first, "Damn Sarah…you've been put through the ringer in the last five months…I help Chuck deliver an antidote past a corrupt CIA official to save you from a massive DNA linked radioactive poison and then not even a full year into your marriage you get your memory blitzed because of torture…"

"I was poisoned!?"

"Yeah, that's another long story Chuck can tell you some other time…how's your memory!?"

"Still spotty obviously but Chuck is helping me through it…but I have one more thing to say I'm pregnant!"

Carina exclaimed and Zondra exclaimed loudly, "Your pregnant…but how…especially when…oh never mind, we don't want to know…Chuck's bun in your oven huh, well it looks like your hormones will erase any nerves you're feeling, we were wondering why you were scarfing so much fruit—good for you two but for heaven's sake, here's hoping you get some peace and quiet!"

Ellie raised her glass and everyone else followed, "Yes, here's to Chuck and Sarah, to my future niece or nephew and to a new beginning full of joy and happiness, something that is long overdue for the both of you…"

They're glasses all connected, gently, one at a time as Chuck said, "Aw, thanks El."

They spent the rest of the meal talking about their exploits in the last month: from the setup of Carmichael Industries, to the steady closure of the Buy More, to Casey and Verbanski's vacation in Dresden, or The Awesome's likelihood of splitting roots between Chicago and Burbank, at least for the foreseeable future and Alex joining The CAT Squad.

Chuck mentioned that Castle still existed and that it would merge with what used to be the Buy More but was now a fully equipped clubhouse: a full dojo much larger than the one at Carmichael Industries while the other half was a kitchen and living room. What used to be the break room was now a server room but the shortcut into Castle still existed, it was just hidden behind the wall where the employee lockers used to be and could be accessed via the hand ID scanner in the lower left hand corner of the room.

"You guys are welcome to train there that's really what it's for and as the secondary field team you'll be there most of the time anyway, luckily it's been outfitted so you can contact the main hub at any time."

Zondra and Carina were very enthusiastic, "We'll make sure to train you right so you can fight and handle any situation you might need to!"

Alex ginned, "I'm definitely ready!"

"Good because we don't mess around!"

Ellie and Devon didn't seem to have an issue with the possibility of commuting between Chicago and Echo Park and the latter really seemed to enjoy the government accommodations, "As far as I'm concerned we've got a great deal and that's awesome!"

Casey shot Devon a warring look to prevent him from accidentally revealing top secret details and then motioned to Sarah, "Hey Sarah, give me a hand with these could you!?"

Sarah was definitely taken aback but agreed nonetheless, "Um sure I can…lets go."

Sarah and Casey had done most of the dishes when the latter spoke with the slightest air of concern in his voice, "How are you doing Walker!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

Casey gave a slight smirk, "Don't try playing dumb, except for a few brief moments you haven't said much all day…you're freaking out."

Sarah grew stiff and fidgeted with her hands, "You mean you can tell!?

Casey laughed momentarily and then looked at Sarah with complete seriousness, "Listen Sarah, fact is that what happened to you didn't change a scrap of your personality, so yes, me and Chuck know exactly how you are…now I'll ask again, how are you?"

Sarah looked shyly at him tilting her head slightly and sighing, "I'm managing but it's difficult, five years of experiences and relationships just buried…sure I'm remembering a lot about Chuck and me, but everybody else is still a blur…"

Casey placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and smiled consolingly, "Listen…they're not really gone, I think deep down you know what you want and how you feel about everyone. Chuck won't push you into anything but he will bend over backwards for you…if I have one thing to say its trust yourself and what you're feeling."

"I guess this makes you the fourth person in the last two days to tell me that…but what if I can't!?"

Casey chuckled and gave a sigh, "something tells me your hormones will take that possibility out of the equation, add to that the new Intersect that will basically make you and Chuck one person and you'll be better than before Quinn blitzed your memory."

"Listen Casey, thank you."

Casey seemed taken aback but gave a curt nod, "Sure but what for?"

Sarah's eyes started to well very slightly as she spoke, "The mission log DVD…it's the reason I'm here now and why I didn't run when Chuck found me last week, so I had to thank you."

"No need Walker it's not a—"

Sarah gave Casey an unexpected hug and he padded her gently on the back, "You're welcome, it's good to see the Sarah we all remember working her way back…and as far as your memories of everybody else: Grimes is the same as he's always been so you aren't missing anything there, Alex doesn't feel awkward at all so neither should you, Gertrude basically only knows your reputation and me…well, as far as I'm concerned Chuck is what you should focus on; that's why I gave you the DVD in the first place.

"You told me he didn't kill the mole too."

"Yeah well I knew you loved him and Chuck avoids pulling the trigger unless absolutely necessary, you just needed to be reminded of that…Look Sarah, I knew four years ago and still know, you love that nerd, you fell for him quicker than you throw knives!"

"Really I wouldn't have thought that, especially after Bryce…and because Chuck was an assigned asset…"

Casey laughed sarcastically, "Okay first of all, Larkin was a fling that you were amused by, and you never gave your heart to the guy and don't try and lie because you know I'm right! Second of all, cover relationship my ass! When it came to Chuck you let him in from go and were protective of him both professionally and personally and went way beyond with the latter!"

"Was I really that obvious!?"

"Yes you were...I knew a "cover relationship" was total BS, Chuck was and still is so in love with you and I'm frankly impressed that he is showing "respectful restraint…" well he has always put your wellbeing above everything and everyone else even when he was under protective detail…we were on a mission once to secure a chip containing an Intersect update and Chuck got pinned at gunpoint and you had a chance to take the kill-a shot you've made plenty of times before- and you couldn't risk harming Chuck; granted it was 40-60 feet and you had recently sustained a concussion while saving Chuck the day before, but the point is you love Chuck and I knew it even three years ago. "

Sarah sighed at the end of Casey's statement "it's funny, that's more or less what Ellie said…"

"Ellie said that…hang on you've been here for a while haven't you!?"

"Yeah, I've been here for over a week…she got back yesterday, said I need to trust myself to let him in again…"

"Well she's definitely right! I know you and something is holding you back, what the hell is it Walker!?"

"Guilt I suppose…amnesia aside I was fooled by a power hungry maniac nearly killing Chuck, Morgan and you …but you're right I don't really have time to dwell on the past…"

"Yeah, you really need to let that go…besides, you're doing better with everything else. Now let's go…"

As he walked back into the living room Sarah placed a hand over her stomach and smiled before following him in.

VIII

Everybody was now in the living room looking ready to pass out and as a result they all decided to go home; well after 10:00 o'clock, exiting one by one. They knew that disaster could come at any moment and wanted to be prepared to face it, which meant Carina and Zondra would take training Alex very seriously. After saying goodbye and closing the door behind them, Chuck and Sarah went back to their room, collapsing together onto the bed…

"That was very nice."

"Yeah it was, Sarah are you okay, you seemed preoccupied today?"

"To be honest I'm a little freaked out…I'm pregnant, with an extremely spotty memory and I have little idea how to be a mother it's just very daunting to think about…"

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand and she kissed him before he spoke again, "I'm scared too but I'm not going anywhere, we'll deal with this together, how are you feeling!?"

Sarah chuckled and put a hand on Chuck's face, "You know if you would've asked me that last week, yesterday, or even this morning I'd have said I felt nervous but now I'm happy and you're right we can figure this out together."

They got up off the bed and met in a lingering hug, when they separated and Chuck looked into Sarah's eyes he saw the happiness she was talking about. Her memories may not have been fully intact but the doubt, confusion, longing for her memories and anger over losing them were all gone…she seemed to be at peace with all that had happened on that terrible "third-last mission."

"How's your symptoms, any nausea or headaches!?"

She laid back down on the bed with a sigh, "No I'm fine, I don't feel any discomfort…honestly I get similar headaches and nausea when memories resurface so I can't really tell the difference…probably a side effect of my increased brain activity anyway…but Chuck, you ramble too much Chuck, shut up and kiss me already!"

He smiled and thought back to what Awesome said three hours earlier before closing the bedroom door locking lips with Sarah while they let themselves fall slowly backwards onto the bed locked in the most amazing kiss; in fact it echoed how they felt during their trip AWOL to find Chuck's father. They looked into one another's eyes…Chuck paused with his hands gripping Sarah's shirt, there was concern showing in his eyes.

"Sarah you've remembered a lot…more than I ever could have hoped for and sometimes I wonder if I accidentally forced your recovery…"

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's face smiling at him, "Chuck you haven't forced anything I didn't just get these memories back I've felt them again; every single one that's come back, I'm ready…it's as close to a miracle as we could ever get."

"Actually we seem to need a healthy amount of miracles, but as long as you are ready…"

Chuck smiled, sat up and removed Sarah's pants and footwear as she lifted her shirt off over her head, tossing it on the floor before doing the same with Chuck's clothes as she swiftly removed them. He smiled and then removed Sarah's panties; as Chuck looked at his wife's nude frame all he could do was smile at her because Sarah Walker was the most stunningly beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. They merged instantly into each other, kissing passionately as Sarah felt Chuck run his hands through her hair and lock lips with her in a kiss so passionate she felt a calm completely wash over her as they surrendered themselves to each other…after a highly memorable display by Sarah; at the end of which Chuck was in a haze, he eventually felt her lips touch his as she grinned playfully, "About time, I was worried I put you in a permanent coma," she said, turning her head and sharing a soulful kiss with him."

"Sarah Walker…god I love you so much!"

Sarah responded by throwing her body and lips into Chuck as they rolled around underneath the sheets until he finally decided to show Sarah just how much he loved her…after a gentle build up, an amazing climax, and then finally a steady reprieve…Sarah gazed at Chuck with a smile on her face, breathing rapidly as she tried to get over the shock of the prowess with which he made love to her. Sarah had finally caught her breath but was left with the realization that she'd completely underestimated the depth of his love; it went way beyond this physical act, to the point of accepting death to keep her safe…she had always been alone but Chuck had changed that, he made her human and gave her a soul and Sarah knew now that without Chuck she wouldn't be normal or have the normal life she so desperately wanted. She finally left her thoughts and put a hand on Chuck's face looking deep into his eyes…

"Wow Chuck, that was amazing…better than in Paris…"

Chuck grinned with nostalgia, "It's a shame that domestic deserts just aren't the same…"

Sarah shared a tender kiss with Chuck that lasted several minutes, when they separated again she heard an inner voice screaming inside her head, trying to encourage her to speak as the struggle showed on her face, "Chuck I…"

Water started forming in Sarah's eyes and her jaw opened and closed several times before Chuck placed a hand on Sarah's face to calm her, "I love you too."

She smiled and let the tears fall from her eyes before kissing him again. Chuck knew that even though Sarah couldn't say it, she was feeling it and that was more than enough for him because Sarah put everything she had into the kiss…when they separated several minutes later Sarah laid her head on his chest holding her tightly, knowing that this was the last night of intimacy they would share for a long time because of the pregnancy and their transition into parenthood and for that reason Chuck was very glad he'd taken Awesome's advice, as they eventually drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**A/N: **I might jump the story ahead again I haven't decided yet...I'm also still thinking on a villain but I'd say the foundation is finally completely laid. Stay tuned and reviews are always appreciated thanks!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone, after a three week wait I'm back…I want to take a moment to explain the wait. This chapter was well, my most difficult so far…my biggest issue arose because one of the things I made it a goal to fix with this story was the various plot holes in Chuck's final season. I'm sure you know what those are so I won't be spelling them out again. The other thing I wanted to clean up was the "Prague incident" it was never really dealt with in the series and that always bothered me. Another reason this chapter was difficult is because I went back and forth on villains and how to simultaneously fill plot holes…because of that feedback is extremely important for this chapter and don't be shy about telling me it's terrible it'll help me in the long run and if anybody is willing to be a beta reader I'd welcome it.

Secondly let me just say that this chapter has a jump ahead and a flashback. The biggest reason for this is because I didn't want to drag out my early story plot threads.

As usual **I don't own Chuck! **But I wish I did…

So if you are still with me here's chapter 4…

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 4**

It was the middle of September; the heat had finally started to back off…work on the Intersect was finally finished and luckily there still hadn't been much terrorist activity in the last 7 months so Chuck was able to focus on Sarah's pregnancy without any added stress-while that wasn't entirely true; there was stress it just wasn't spy related, the source of their stress had revealed itself at Sarah's first trimester ultrasound 4 months earlier.

…

_Chuck and Sarah sat in the exam room with stunned looks on their faces, they had opened and closed their mouth__'s several times and had become totally wide eyed from disbelief, it took a few minutes but the latter spoke first and shock existed in her voice when she did…"I'm sorry, what did you just say!?"_

_The doctor pointed at the ultrasound monitor and gave a gentle smile and spoke slowly, __"…It looks like you two are having twins!_

_Chuck and Sarah__'s brains went into overdrive for a split second and then stalled out while they tried to speak. "…are you sure, I mean, how is this…wow!"_

"_I'm 100% positive…I'm picking up two distinct heartbeats it's definitely twins! Gender is unknown at this point but you can always come back later on to find out."_

"_That's okay I think we'd rather find out the old fashion way…can you give us some privacy?"_

"_Of course, take care of yourselves and unless you need something beforehand I'll see you around Christmas Eve."_

"_Thanks doc!"_

_After they were alone Chuck moved right in front of Sarah who was still in a state of shock on the exam table. He put a hand on Sarah__'s face and locked lips with her for several minutes as he slowly lifted up her shirt to tenderly kiss her stomach several times until they separated, looking at each other with pure happiness in their eyes._

"_Chuck, twins…it's so amazing…I mean I didn't think I'd ever be this happy and I've got a feeling it's a boy and a girl"_

"_That would mean fraternal twins…it's a double miracle, we definitely need to move now, that apartment will be cramped with two babies…"_

"_We don't have anywhere to move to at the moment…" _

"_Well…we could move into the house, you know the one I was going to buy, we can easily afford it now and I've been anonymously turning away potential buyers…"_

"_You did that for me?"_

"_I did it for us and our soon to be family…"_

"_Okay, let's do it! _

II

…So as a result of that unexpected news Chuck and Sarah had spent the last 7 months transitioning from their echo park apartment to the dream home Chuck had found nearly a year ago on Warner Blvd. At this particular moment however, they were at Carmichael Industries with Ellie and Mannosh who were preparing the Intersect for upload, making the latter very enthusiastic as Chuck and Sarah waiting on standby in the white room it was just after 11:00 am.

"Well, it's taken many months, a lot of scratching our heads and plenty of trial and error but the Intersect is finally done…I've optimized the program; an AI that records daily brain activity, regulates electrical impulse's released when flashing and acts like a file compression system…basically this AI is a directory that handles every Intersect function, thanks to Chuck's brilliantly written script. Your neurological findings prove that in order to link together Chuck and Sarah will need to upload simultaneously and they'll fall asleep afterword's, at least until their brains calibrate."

Ellie sighed and entered the white room, "Did you two get all that!?"

"Yeah, so we just sit in the middle of the room"

"Yup, as soon as I activate it you'll be sealed off from the rest of the room and the Intersect will upload into both of you…are you ready?"

Chuck and Sarah settled into the chairs in the middle of the room and then sighed, "As long as you're sure it won't harm the twins, yeah…let's do it."

"I'm positive they'll be perfectly fine, Okay…stand by…Intersect upload in 5, 4 3, 2, 1, uploading…"

Ellie initiated the upload process and a few seconds later a transparent screen sealed Chuck and Sarah off from her…they heard the familiar high-pitched hum and then they felt their eyes fix on the screen as images flashed across it for a number of seconds until it was over and they fell back in their chairs as everything went black…the phenomenon occurred again but this was very different; one by one Sarah relived countless memories. The weird part was it felt like Chuck was there too; like she was being pulled toward him: through every mission they'd ever been on; every intimate moment they'd ever shared; every rescue mission they'd waged for each other; their engagement, their wedding and everything in between. She spoke anxiously in her sleep, until she heard Chuck's voice in her head…

"Chuck, I'm sorry I should not have gone after Quinn on the bullet train, he got me he…wait where are—"

"_Calm down and open your eyes, I can feel your anxiousness from across the room."_

_In an instant Sarah felt calm, as if Chuck was breathing for her and she opened her eyes to find herself in a chair inside the medical bay of the tech lab. _

"_There you go, that's better right?"_

"_Yeah…but Chuck where are you I don't see you anywhere…after Thailand I can't be separated from you again…"_

_I__'m in the Intersect white room; Ellie and Manoosh wanted to keep us separate for a little bit…how are the three of you?"_

"_Why are you worried about three people I'm alone in—oh…our children…this was what I was aiming for on that bullet train."_

"_See you in a bit and thanks babe, I love you too."_

Ellie got up from behind her computer and walked over to Sarah smiling at her, "Well the Intersect is working perfectly, you're probably still a little disoriented, that's to be expected…but you and Chuck are definitely linked; brain waves and all…how do you feel?

"Lighter and calm…it's amazing, like we're one brain compensating for each other; breathing, thought process…everything."

"Well that was the point right? All your scans are normal…here comes Chuck…"

Sarah smiled broadly, "I know."

Chuck appeared beside Sarah a moment later with Manoosh lagging behind; they all moved to the conference table and sat down. Chuck looked at Manoosh and grinned broadly, "Buddy this is incredible…I mean, breathing; muscle movement—"

"It all feels so much easier."

Chuck smiled as Sarah finished his sentence, "Yeah…"

"Plus, I don't know about Chuck but I feel light as air…especially my head, this is a nice change from the last Intersect I uploaded; that one felt like a weight in my head and well, we all know what happened…Casey was right, I shouldn't have uploaded the damn thing…I'm sorry."

"I know I can feel as much…Sarah, how's your memory?"

"…Chuck, every bit of the last 5 years is back…and god I missed you!"

"Baby that's sweet but unnecessary, you weren't gone."

"Manoosh, first of all I'm sorry for what I did to you two years ago. I don't understand how this was possible…"

"Don't worry about it Sarah, it was the best moment of my life… as for the spontaneous repairing of your memory, honestly it was completely unexpected…if I had a theory I'd say that you and Chuck have a stronger bond than you realize; I believe that the Intersect link that exists between the both of you gave Sarah her memories back…you share them after all, Ellie can you elaborate at all?"

"Not much, this is unlike anything I've ever seen…I ran tests immediately after the Intersect upload and their brains were already interacting with each other and after a few minutes the flux that existed in Sarah's brain just stopped completely…"

Chuck and Sarah's mouths were hanging open, eventually the latter spoke first, "So Ellie, you're saying that the AI Manoosh created for the Intersect fixed my memory by rerecording the missing information using Chuck's brain…that's incredible!"

"Yeah really El, who knew this thing, would be a real life EDI…"

"Look I know it sounds crazy but that's basically what happened—what did you say?"

"EDI—EDI was in the Mass Effect video game trilogy-an AI that handled every aspect of the ship you flew: maneuvering, intelligence gathering, security…everything; I'd say it's a similar case with the Intersect…incredible!"

"Well however it happened it's the biggest miracle I could have hoped for!"

"Chuck we should run tests on active skill flashing…luckily Casey agreed to help."

"How long were we out?"

"About three hours…Casey will be here any minute…Sarah stay nearby but DO NOT jump in, can't have anything happening to my nieces/nephews now can we…"

"Please, I'm too fat to be fighting anyway…—_that's very sweet Chuck but I__'m a pumpkin…"_

Ellie smiled addressing Manoosh, "I think they're already relaying thoughts to each other, I knew I made the right decision giving them the Intersect…"

The wall at the entrance opened and John Casey came walking down the steps with a smug look, "You ready Chuck? You may have the Intersect but I don't plan on holding anything back!"

They moved to the dojo area and Manoosh addressed Chuck, "Okay…let's start with kung-fu, whenever you're ready…"

Chuck grinned broadly, "Come at me whenever you're ready buddy!"

Casey rushed Chuck and the latter flashed…a split second later and Chuck found himself effortlessly matching Casey's punches, this lasted a minute or two until Chuck over powered Casey with a punch that was forceful enough that he lost his balance, for Chuck the entire exchange felt like something out of a Matrix move…

Casey was on one knee and breathing rather heavily..."Damn Bartowski…that speed and anticipation was incredible, I couldn't even keep up…and I don't EVER remember you being that strong…what the hell?"

Ellie smiled with satisfaction, "It's the Intersect—well the Intersect combined with the link between Chuck and Sarah…I'm willing to bet that they amplify each other's physical abilities…incredible…Chuck how do you feel?"

"Great, really great…didn't even break a sweat…our brains really are compensating for each other…"

Mannosh scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I designed the AI within the Intersect to monitor brain activity but I never thought that a neurological link would mean anything more than heightened emotions and some form of telepathy; obviously it does much more…their brain's are handling all internal functions jointly: breathing, fight or flight response, chemical release, making all of that effortless…and when Chuck skill flashed-or blinked: his strength, speed and reaction time were amplified…he got the upper hand on Casey in about 60 seconds…and as far as Sarah's memory…I can't call what happened anything more than a happy accident; Ellie, can you study the scans and maybe figure that out?"

"Of course but I recommend waiting until after Sarah's pregnancy to test skill flashing."

Casey stood up again and had a smile on his face, "So what you're saying is the only decent gauge of their power is if they pummel each other...might as well hope some bad guys show up soon because I can guarantee the former is off the table."

Sarah's expression was somber because her mind had gone back to the moment in the house they now occupied, remembering how Chuck refused to hurt her and wouldn't even fight back as she aggressively attacked and nearly killed him… "Casey's right Ellie, Chuck won't do that…"

Chuck heard Sarah's thoughts immediately and had a private exchange with her, _"Baby…please you've got to let this go, he twisted everything and completely took advantage of you…"_

"_I know Chuck but it's always going to be there, I nearly killed my husband…the father of my children…"_

"_Sarah…why didn't you tell me you felt this much guilt, I can feel it—all of it…that's not healthy for you or the babies."_

"_I felt ashamed of it…I still do."_

They broke concentration because the room had gone silent for several minutes, at least until Beckman appeared on the main video monitor looking desperate, "Good my original team is here, I have urgent news…ever since the set of fiasco's with Quinn we have been looking for his statehouse and I'm pleased to inform everyone that we found it, unfortunately the place is guarded and booby trapped; we don't have the proper tactical patience to siege the place and I thought you three would want to handle it…"

There was an enthusiastic murmur of "definitely" before Beckman gave them the location, Chuck connected with The CAT Squad and they met at an abandoned warehouse close to the substation for Carmichael Industries.

III

The warehouse was large, they could tell as much by the number of guards patrolling the outside; they counted seven; five were armed with side arms and two had high caliber sniper rifles…Casey scoped the latter out and insisted that everyone enter strictly by stealth, the problem was there was no way in without causing noise so Chuck handled the lot himself but not before Casey made short work of the snipers perched on the building's roof; there was a loud bang and one fell like butter, his partner barely had time to react before being cut down just as quickly…those shots provided more than enough distraction to the remaining guards for Chuck to knock them out with single punches and kicks…everyone was in awe of Chuck except Sarah who seemed to be in a trance; as though she was fighting alongside Chuck through an extension of their strange telepathy, most in awe of Chuck were Zondra and Carina who had not known about the Intersect before Chuck's display.

The latter spoke but she was definitely still in shock, "You got to be kidding me Sarah…the Intersect is real, so you were guarding it this whole time…which is why you were assigned here…"

"Yes, it was top secret…Bryce sent Chuck the Intersect in an email…he opened it and the Intersect was uploaded into his brain."

"Wow…what do you mean "was" top secret?

"The technology never belonged to the government, it was Chuck's father's vision; his design and everything, making it a Bartowski legacy; we recently took ownership of the Intersect again so that means we control who knows about it, just don't go broadcasting that it exists or I will have to kill you…"

"Wha—you're joking right?"

"I wish I was but we've already been through what happens when someone blabs about the Intersect…it leads to a national crisis and me, Chuck and Casey have had enough "national crisis" to last a lifetime or as it is now five lifetimes…anyway think of this as extra incentive to keep your mouths shut, now let's go Carina…you and the other two cats are my bodyguards."

"Okay then, stay close.

They entered Quinn's base and found that it had little more than a computer and a briefcase, Chuck scanned the room quickly and then addressed everyone, "There's less in here then I thought…my guess is Quinn wasn't using this place so much as a base but rather a storage facility. Watch yourselves, place could be booby trapped."

Chuck accessed Quinn's computer and after some careful digging…"Sarah look at this, it looks like Quinn was contracted by someone roughly 9 months ago…he paid Quinn $250,000."

"Why would he pay that psychopath so much money?"

Chuck had been reading through the email trail but cursed loudly, "Son of a bitch! The guy who contracted Quinn, his name is Adam…take one guess who he's related to…"

"Who is it?"

"…One, Eve Mason-but we know her as Eve Shaw, Adam is her brother—and by extension Daniel Shaw's brother in-law.

Casey gave an ironic chuckle, "Of course he is...what else did you find?"

"…It looks like Adam contracted Quinn after Shaw's attempt to destroy us fell through…Adam wanted the Intersect for himself to kill Sarah personally but wasn't trained so he hired Quinn, I'll give Quinn this much he's smart; managed to secure his own Intersect which was the same one Morgan stole unfortunately Adam never checked Quinn's history which means he didn't know about Quinn's vendetta against me…which means he wasn't counting on Quinn breaking contract…as far as Adam knows Quinn was killed by the government and now he's looking for me and Sarah…guys I don't think this is Quinn's safe house, it's got to be Adam's, which likely means he's extremely well off."

"How do you know all of this?"

"There's a second trail of communication …Adam has been in regular contact with Shaw from his cell; he's been giving him regular info and now Adam is preparing to come after us, they were family so my guess is the prison looked the other way idiots…wait I just found something else…it's a leftover security video…"

Chuck played the video and after a few seconds everyone's face went white. Quinn was standing in this same room and across from him bound to a chair was Sarah, Chuck paused the video long enough to enhance the audio and then reluctantly hit play…

"_Good you're awake, let's get started…I know you lose memories when you flash— these for lack of a better term—are flash cards and to someone who doesn't have The Intersect they're just random images but to you they're stimulants… "_

_Sarah spoke exasperatedly as she pulled her emergency beacon and activated it just as pain hit her that was so unbearable she felt her head would split open even while she struggled to hold on to it, __"what are you saying—AHHHHGH…" _

"_Until I get what I want—" _

"_AHHHHGH—" _

"_You're my solider—"_

"_AHHHHHHH_

_The screams continued for a little while until Sarah dropped her emergency beacon and Quinn punched her knocking her unconscious__…_

"_Damn I'd hoped to bury everything but even when you're by yourself you never let go of Bartowski…stupid tracker…oh well it's not like you'll remember him when you wake up again…somebody put those cards away NOW and then get out of here, I'm taking agent Walker before Bartowski shows up and let Adam know what happened!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

The video stopped a few minutes later and Casey spoke, "Great…we've got a rich brother seeking revenge for his sister's murder which means he can throw money at any independent spy or agency and they would come after us, outside of the GISA of course…shit Verbanski put someone in charge of her company when she left the company if they did something under her nose then she'll be in trouble. What's the plan Bartowski…hey, you okay?"

…Chuck was motionless and in a stunned daze. Rage like he had never felt before was building inside him and it was about to bubble over but then he heard Sarah's voice in his head…_"Chuck, please calm down I am fine…I can feel you're anger-all of it; Quinn is dead, let it go."_

"_I can't, Sarah he tortured you and he would've kept going if we hadn't shown up! _

"_Chuck breathe…I'm with you and literally always will be so feel that and let it calm you down…I'm not going anywhere Chuck…come on deep breaths…that's it…"_

"_Thanks baby…I-"_

"_No need Chuck, I love you too…"_

Chuck turned to Casey, "Casey…we'll contact her once we are back at the base, can you grab that briefcase while I copy this data and then we can go."

"Okay, I'm on it."

Chuck stuck a flash drive in the server computer and quickly started typing until…"oh boy…altering the data in any way activated a fail-safe; the computer will explode in 20 seconds, luckily I was already a great hacker and I have the Intersect…"

The self-destruct sequence was aborted with less than 3 seconds to spare and luckily Chuck was able to finish copying the data while Casey inquired about the case he was holding as they all walked back to their cars, "So what do you think is in this briefcase Bartowski?"

Chuck put an arm around Sarah and sighed, "I have a pretty good hunch…which is why we're not opening it until we get back to the base…I'll take it, you call Ellie and let her know we're on our way back…now let's go."

"Alright but once and for all please tell me why you always wait to disarm bombs until there is less than three seconds left on the timer…"

"Oh come on, it's not like I plan it that way and anyway we're wasting time!"

IV

Ellie sat stunned as she finished watching the video, "Wow, I figured you were tortured but this was almost endless…dropping that tracker probably saved your life and to a lesser extent your memory…but at least this video confirms my original theory that Quinn sent Sarah's brain into overdrive…"

Chuck folded his hands on the table, "So what do you think El, is that briefcase safe to open?"

"Those cards won't be dangerous because the bug that they exploited no longer exists—if that's what you're asking…but I'd much rather you both stay away from them…Manoosh can you analyze them?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Of course I can…I'd never miss an opportunity to find out what makes those "flash cards" tic."

"Okay next thing we need to do is contact Beckman about Adam Mason…"General, we found something big…"

"Why I am I not surprised…alright Chuck, what is it?"

"Well, let's just say that a new enemy popped up basically…"

…

After Chuck's story Beckman was actually pale, "But Chuck we have no record that Eve had a brother…"

"I know but my guess is that's because Adam is a civilian…Eve would have taken precautions to keep her family safe, especially if she knew she'd been marked…she was a trained spy after all and they're rich which explains how she kept her background quiet and by extension her family…"

"So what you're saying is Adam Mason has picked up where his brother in-law Daniel Shaw left off trying to avenge his sister's death and he wants the Intersect to do it and Shaw has been feeding info to Adam about you two?"

"That's what we believe based on the information we recovered from his base—yes we believe that was Adam's base—we also found these flash cards with Intersect images on them, I know that this is how Quinn exploited Sarah's faulty Intersect and blitzed her memory…there's also video evidence of it."

"I see then we'll have to check the date/time stamp of those meetings because Daniel Shaw is dead; he hung himself last Thursday…"

"Today is Tuesday-that was just four days ago what the hell is going on?"

I don't know…but I intend to find out…for now congratulations are in order, although I'm not happy about losing two of the three best spies in the world indefinitely, it certainly is about time the two of have some happiness for a change…how is the new Intersect coming?"

Ellie spoke up confidently, "We finished and uploaded it this morning, it functions better than we expected it to and there was an unexpected bonus; Sarah's memory is back…the only drawback might be skill flashes; they are amplified which is why I think that now more than ever this Intersect is best left within Chuck and Sarah…fact is they are the only two people with the will and mental stability to handle it."

"Very well, I will personally work on investigating Adam's activities and heading him off if need be; which is why I need a copy of the info you found."

Chuck was somewhat surprised, "Uh sure thing general but how can you handle this personally, aren't you head of the agency now?"

Beckman gave a half smile, "Therein lies the secret Chuck, it is called foot soldiers-or subordinates to be less…ominous."

Chuck gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Ah, I should have known…well thanks for the help…have you heard from Cole, it's been much longer than expected…"

"He was deep undercover but agent Barker is more than capable of taking care of himself. He has your contact info I'm sure he'll be in touch as soon as he's able…now if you'll excuse me…"

After Beckman aborted the connection Chuck turned to Casey "So, did you call her?"

"Yeah I talked in the lobby, Gertrude says she hired an ex Fulcrum agent to run the place, Daisy Jenkins, when interviewed she said she was happy to get out of Fulcrum and hated being blackmailed sounded clean and Fulcrums been disbanded for years. Why are you looking at me that way Bartowski?"

Chuck sighed and fidgeted nervously, "Look Casey it's probably nothing but…Jill had a dog named Daisy and Jenkins was the name of her favorite stuffed bear-I know Sarah but I'm sure you remember stuff about Bryce, in any case this was all years ago…anyway I let her escape 3 years ago…might be harmless because she really was a good person when I met her but we should find out what's going on just in case, especially if Adam is scouting agencies…I'd hate to think he was able to bribe her into cutting out Gertrude but…hey Alex where is Morgan?"

"Believe it or not he's at work…"

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot he got that job with everything that's been going on: Intersect, pregnancy, twins and house are pretty much all we've been thinking about, speaking of which we should get back…see you guys later."

Casey gave a wave of the hand, "Count on it, we'll all be by when you're settled in…and don't worry about looking into "Daisy Jenkins" I'll handle that, you have enough on your plate…"

"Thanks Casey…"

V

Chuck and Sarah pulled into the driveway, the backyard attached to their house was more than adequate; it had plenty of space to run and play but was safely enclosed thanks to the white picket fence Sarah had included when describing her dream house and even though they may have finally moved into it but they'd grown fond of what they put in the apartment furniture and all so they took most of it with them. There was actually enough space for a small cookout if they ever desired. They entered through the back door; the kitchen had a modern but extremely relaxed feel to it. The stove was positioned against the front wall and a small table was against the left hand wall. The sink was built into the counter and the cabinets were positioned above and below the counter with those in the latter position built into it; this setup was on the right side of the kitchen.

The dining room housed the same table from their apartment; situated against that west wall and plenty of seating. The north wall was more of a computer area with a state of the art set up, this was Chuck's home computer so he'd made sure to go all out and connected the Carmichael Industries server to it; this way he could monitor it right from their house. The right side housed the stairs that led to the upper floor and bedrooms; including the room where Chuck had desperately tried to get Sarah to remember their life together…and then back on the frame just inside the living room; the carving of their names together could still be seen clearly in the wall. The living room itself was the most inviting; that classic fireplace as part of a mantle that now housed most of their photos and various keepsakes. This room had most of the "sit down" furniture from their apartment including the sofa, and coffee table which were centered on a recently bought flat screen TV and windows on either side of the back wall gave view of the front porch which they had put a small swing bench on.

Chuck and Sarah walked up the stairs to the upper level and he could feel her struggling to keep the guilt at bay and knew it would likely be with her indefinitely regardless of what he did or said but would do everything he could to help it continue to ebb away. Sarah's expression showed that she was lost in her own head so Chuck pulled her out of it.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you…"

She looked at him skeptically with her eyebrows raised, "Don't you know by now I hate surprises?"

He gave a small smile and put his arm around her as they kept walking, until Chuck stopped at the first door on the left and grabbed the doorknob, "I know but this is a good one, you remember I wouldn't let you come in here because I was working on something…"

"Yes, I had to resist the urge to get a lock pick, what have you been up to—oh, I can't believe you…Chuck…"

Chuck knew in an instant that he must have let the surprise slip into the surface of his mind because a huge smile formed on Sarah's face. He shrugged and then smiled, "Damn, oh well…at least you haven't seen it yet…"

"It's okay; just show it to me already!"

Chuck smiled again and then opened door…they stepped into calmest room in the entire house and Sarah's mouth fell open as she looked around, "Wow…Chuck, this is…beautiful…"

"I've been working on it for quite a while, I wanted it to be as peaceful as possible…of course they'll stay in our room initially but I figure when we're ready it'll be a nice place for them, what do you think?"

Sarah leaned against Chuck and placed a hand over her stomach, "I think it's perfect…and apparently so do the twins…"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled broadly and took his hand, "…The babies are kicking Chuck…wow, they're kicking hard…I think they agree with me!"

He placed his hand over Sarah's stomach and exclaimed with excitement. "Hiyo, that's incredible…something tells me that they'll get your coordination.

Sarah gave a slight chuckle and then kissed Chuck, "And what do you think they'll get from you, nothing?"

"Nothing as spectacular as what they'd get from you."

She let her head fall into his chest, "You Chuck Bartowski, give yourself far too little credit…you're the kindest, most selfless person I have ever met in my life, not to mention a genius which is the biggest of all the reasons why I'm me again…I can't imagine raising kids with an incomplete memory and because of you I don't ever have to…that reminds me, I should thank Ellie and Manoosh too."

"Baby, something tells me you would have done just fine…and Ellie and Manoosh wanted to help so there's no need to thank them…I'm glad you like the room, you want some food, I'm sure you're hungry?"

"Yeah but let's stay here a little longer…"

"Okay but let's get you off your feet…"

The nursery really was beautiful…like something from an old movie but with a modern twist. It was fully stocked with all necessary items: tucked in the corner closest to the doorway was a cabinet full of supplies; diapers and wipes mostly…on the opposite side were the cribs and two rocking chairs which Chuck and Sarah were now siting in. The walls in this room were a light blue and various pictures could be seen around the room…Sarah was still somber and Chuck knew immediately why.

"Sarah its okay, we can tell her anytime."

"I know it's just…she's my mother and I never even told her that I was pregnant…"

"You didn't remember meeting her, it's not your fault but let's remedy that shall we…now that Emma and Molly are safe we can maintain contacted with them, there your family and that makes them my family too…I hope you know that you don't have to leave them behind anymore, that was the point of dealing with Ryker.

"I know Chuck but I can't, not yet…and what's even worse is I don't know why I'm not ready…"

"Well they aren't going anywhere so you can start making regular contact when you are ready but I think you may want to seriously consider letting your mom know that you're pregnant, I think it would be a mistake not to…remember the government doesn't control you anymore you're free…"

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's face and smiled at him, "I know Chuck…maybe that's why I'm not ready, my entire adult life I was essentially a solider and now that I have the opportunity to live the life I always wanted—with you—I just want to deal with our family first…but let's eat because I am hungry!"

"Okay but I don't think we have much because the one thing we haven't done much of since moving in is go shopping for food …maybe I can task Ellie with that…anyhow, I'll find something…you coming?"

"I'll be down in a little bit, you're right I should call my mom…"

"I'll give you some privacy…"

Sarah waited for Chuck to close the door, sighed and then pulled her phone out of pocket which she had slight difficulty with given her increased size…At this moment Sarah was happy that she'd always kept her mother's number in her phone, she took an extra breath and then selected her number…

"Hi mom, it's me…Sarah."

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Good but prior to earlier today I couldn't have answered that question…"

"Why, what happened earlier today?"

"That is a long story…one that I shouldn't rehash until I can see you in person…"

"I'm free now, I can't leave Molly but you can come over if you want…"

"Shouldn't Molly be in school?"

Technically yes but Ryker was still around and I didn't want to take any chances so we missed the window for this year."

"Sorry we couldn't get rid of him sooner but I never wanted to force him out of hiding…as long as Molly was hidden and safe I wasn't going after Ryker…anyway mom, as much as I want to I can't come over…"

"I understand it's too soon…"

"No it's not that, at least not entirely…I—I'm pregnant mom…7 months pregnant actually…"

Sarah heard her mom crying through the phone for a moment before she regained her composure, "…I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you! You're finally getting everything you should have gotten, I always hoped you'd get to have any sense of a normal life…I just never thought that the CIA would lead you there…"

"I didn't either mom but I was assigned to investigate the Intersect after I left Molly with you and I never thought it would lead me to Chuck…he's more than I ever could have hoped for…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's been hectic…but I want you to know your grandchildren…its twins mom!"

"Sarah, that's great...when, is your due date?

"Christmas Eve or so…"

"Call me if you need anything!"

"I will, I love you! Say hi to Molly for me and we'll see you soon!"

"I certainly will, love you too Sarah and take care."

VI

Chuck and Sarah sat at their small kitchen table enjoying the soup Chuck managed to put together despite having limited food. Luckily there wasn't anything that the pregnancy had prevented Sarah from eating-aside from seafood of course-but nothing that she'd grown a strange aversion to which seemed odd to both of them because aversions to food was something that was pretty much universal during pregnancy. Sarah was grateful that they had stayed home because it meant that they didn't have to go to extra length to accommodate her ever increasing size; which she was surprisingly upbeat about because it likely meant that the kids would inherit Chuck's height, something he wasn't entirely sure was true.

"Well we bought plenty of books so we can definitely check that theory but if they get my height I would hope they don't end up with my coordination…that's a bad combination."

"Well your side of the family offers much more for them than mine does…"

"Your father did the best he could."

"He had his moments but more often than not I felt like his business partner…honestly the closest thing I ever had to a father figure was Langston Graham; sure he was the director of the CIA but he always looked out for me…I don't think it was just a coincidence that he gave me the Intersect assignment right after Budapest and Ryker…I think he knew that Bryce had gotten you kicked out of Stanford and knew that I needed to be exposed to someone like you or I would lose whatever small amount of light existed in me after all of that…and it worked…you saved me…I remembered what it was like to be normal, someone outside of the spy I'd been for so long…"

"Sarah I hate to bring this up but Prague…I—"

"Don't Chuck, we both made a lot of mistakes back then…for me I think all I can do to explain my actions is call it a disastrous form of detox…I felt safe in that "fake world" we'd created and wanted to stay in it, but that's not how life works…you'd found your purpose in life and I had no right to keep you from it…running from change wasn't the answer…I helped you realize your potential and then abandoned you when you were ready to fulfill it…"

"I should have been upfront with you when you asked me to run but I think I let myself fall back into that "fake world" we created…At that moment the one thing I had wanted since we met was possible so I said yes…but then I realized how selfish we were being and that I'd made my choice when I downloaded 2.0…not giving you that explanation on the train platform was such a big mistake…";

Sarah raised a hand dismissively, "…Chuck, I knew why you said no at the train platform, you didn't owe me an explanation…I acted like a child and instead of handling it properly I was worse than juvenile…and then Shaw came along and started pointing out everything I couldn't handle and I became someone so beneath me…"

"I guess he had that effect on both of us then because he turned me into someone I hated…someone you hated…and then when Beckman basically said that all the training I'd done had been for nothing and that she wanted to relocate you to D.C with Shaw I fell apart. Morgan helped me realize during the Buy More raid that I always loved you and never stopped loving you but I was worried that it was too late…"

Sarah looked at him very seriously holding his hand, Chuck, I NEVER want you thinking for one second that I EVER hated you because that is not true at all. I fell for you from the moment we met, the job was challenged immediately…you are everything that I have ever wanted…I held you to an unfair standard at a time when your calling had become the one thing I wanted to leave behind…I should have embraced it with you and trusted you instead of trying to hold on to that "fake world" we'd created and my own idealized version of who you were…that was so unfair…I pushed you away and you stopped believing in yourself I'm sorry…"

"Like you said, we both made mistakes back then and I'd say without our friends we wouldn't be here right now…they were right we aren't the best when it comes to communication…"

"I'd say that we are miles away from the shell's we were back then and that is a very good thing."

They smiled, shared a kiss, changed the subject and steadily finished their meal, never mentioning that dreadful period in their lives again, "…So how was the conversation with your mom?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Well…yeah but just because we've got telepathy doesn't mean we should let go of verbal communication…but I'm glad it went well."

"I don't think she's ever been happier for me than she was in that moment when I told her she'd have grandchildren…it was nice…her and Molly say hi by the way…I told her we'd see them soon I'm just not sure when…I suppose I'd want her there when the twins are born but I'm just not sure…"

"That's okay its completely up to you, I can take care of this if you're done?"

"Yeah I'm stuffed…apparently the babies think that my bladder is a squeeze toy…I'll be back…"

Just as Sarah came back there was a knock on the door and Ellie appeared carrying several bags. Chuck opened the door with an air of shock, "El, I said if you had time…why rush all the way out here?"

"You asked for help so I'm helping besides, you never handled shopping well and Sarah shouldn't be worrying about this while she's pregnant…so move and help me put this away."

Sarah was in heavy agreement with Chuck, "Ellie this isn't necessary and I would have gone shopping eventually…"

"Please, I didn't actually go shopping, this is from our apartment; just a bunch of stuff I brought over. The government really went way over the top when they stocked our apartment…its overflowing with food so bringing this wasn't a problem and there is a little of everything…"

"Well if you insist then we'll take it but Ellie I have to say thank you…you're research combined with Manoosh and Chuck are why my memory is back and I can't thank you enough…"

"That's not necessary, you were already well on your way back…we were just able to things up."

"You helped give me back the identity I was trying so hard to find again…I don't think I could've been a proper mother without it…"

Ellie sat down at the table while Chuck put away the food she brought… "Sarah, being a mother is an instinct you follow and you already trusted your instincts with Chuck which made things better for you…trusting them again once the twins are born will be the best thing for you and them and I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks Ellie…and tell Devon we really appreciate that you guys helped us move in."

"Yeah thanks a lot El, I thought you'd be too busy with Clara to help…"

"I'm not really all that busy with her anymore…Mrs. Greenfield—the nanny—does an amazing job…its actually freed me up to continue studying neurology and how it relates to this new Intersect…really fascinating. I will tell Devon you said thanks but I actually wanted to talk to you about…a baby shower."

Sarah looked slightly awkward at the mention of a possible baby shower, something she wasn't interested in and figured it best to be honest, "Oh Ellie that's really not something I care about…besides I don't even have enough girlfriends for a shower…"

"I figured you would say that, which is why I won't press the subject but I have to insist you accept a few gifts!"

She went momentarily to her car and when she came back Sarah's mouth was open, "Ellie…I—thank you."

Ellie came back with two strollers, two car seats and brand new baby clothes, all of which would accommodate either gender. "I know you were probably going to buy all of this already but I wanted to take care of it for you." I actually bought all of this a while ago but we've all been so preoccupied that I didn't have a chance and I wasn't sure if you wanted a baby shower…"

"Chuck knows I'm not somebody who likes to put myself on display—with the obvious exception of our wedding—but I try to avoid it as much as possible…I know that's weird but I have always been that way…in any case, I really appreciate all of this stuff."

Ellie shook her head dismissively and smiled, "It's not weird and this stuff wasn't any trouble either, government pay makes money a non-issue and besides mine and Devon's positions at West Side Medical already paid more than enough of a salary, I just wanted to make things easier for you both…Oh before I forget, me and Manoosh continued studying after you two left and this link that exists between the both of you because of the Intersect, how do I explain this…it will guard against anything abnormal because even immune response originates in the brain so you two are basically safeguarded against disease and illness; in fact I'd say barring any fatal injuries you'll likely die of nothing less than old age and it's also a safe bet that your white blood cell count has increased quite a bit…but at any rate this better explains the spontaneous way Sarah's memory returned and it'll have lasting benefits for the twins too."

Chuck and Sarah were quite surprised but then a thought struck the latter and she spoke as if a light bulb had just turned on in her head, "Wow…hang on, that explains why I haven't felt fatigued or anything else since we uploaded this Intersect. Come to think of it, I know it's only been a few hours but this is the best I—err we have ever felt!"

"Yeah I agree but I don't see how if all this stuff is happening jointly that we can still move and think separately…"

Ellie sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly Chuck that is something we still have to figure out…at any rate we should keep this quiet. Something tells me the world would have a frenzy if they knew that science had progressed this far…anyhow I have to go."

"Okay El, thanks a lot!"

After a hug and a kiss Ellie left and they heard her drive off. Sarah turned to Chuck and looked at him with an air of accusation, "You called her while I was upstairs talking to my mom didn't you?"

He shifted uncomfortably and then gave a half smile, "I didn't think she'd come right away, that even through me off…but I should have known that she'd rush over here, she can't help it really. I'll move this all though, don't worry about it."

"Thank you…and it's okay, I've pretty much gotten used to the fact that Bartowski's have a habit of over compensating…she brought enough to last another 6 months easily…it's something that's rubbed off on me and I'm sure in two months it'll be a regular thing…"

Chuck shrugged again put his arm around Sarah and then guided her upstairs and into their room just down the hall from the nursery as his thoughts drifted to the last thing Ellie said before she left and it gave him an uneasy feeling because her theory was probably true and between the enemies they already had and the one they'd just found out about he had trouble keeping his fears at bay but having Sarah with him in both body and mind helped immensely and she seemed to agree that something bigger was going on then what the facts showed…

VII

Deep in Russia a short and short haired man in his late 20's sat in a lab tinkering with equipment. It looked like he had been working for an eternity trying to put something together that from the looks of it was extremely deadly and could be set off at any moment. He thought to himself how much he relished this moment and his expression was insane as his eyes popped with excitement…

"_I don't believe it…after four years and countless tests and trial and error I'm finally finished…I owe that pathetic loser Daniel Shaw everything, its thanks to him I escaped that CIA holding facility two years ago; in the confusion of his pathetic attempt at a takeover…nobody even looked twice as I walked right out the door under a thin disguise and by the time anyone cared I was gone my plane had landed safely in Russia…a place where my work is appreciated…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "For god's sake…I'm working, what do you want!?"

"I'm sorry sir but they'd like to know your progress…"

"I just finished…you know the deal was I build a super missile for the Russian military and they don't ask questions!"

The tall form of Edgar Sloan appeared in the doorway his expression was rather laid back for someone who was just yelled at, "Mr. Mahnovski, please don't get angry…I'm just a go between here…I sought asylum too remember?"

Laszlo laughed menacingly and Edgar couldn't help but flinch, "You…you've been here what 8 months, after escaping some plane crash?"

"Yes and quite frankly I made a deal to pass American intelligence to the Russians because I don't like the idea of crossing paths with Sarah Walker again and wanted to stay as far away from her as possible…"

"You weren't afraid of the U.S government?"

This time Edgar was the one who laughed and it was very sarcastic, "The U.S government—please, they're a bunch of school children-what makes them dangerous is the people who work for them and considering the last person who crossed Sarah Walker ended up dead by her hand I'd have a much more serious look on your face."

"Oh yeah and who was that exactly?"

"Nicolas Quinn, after he blitzed her memory by exploiting a faulty Intersect she uploaded…"

Nicolas Quinn huh…I heard whispers about him while I was locked up: Former CIA, was supposed to get the original Intersect—which I helped fine tune by the way-at least until Bryce Larkin stole it…guess Quinn got captured by people who thought he'd been uploaded with it and they grilled him until he flew off the deep end—and the U.S thinks I'm the psychopath what a joke—anyway what's your point?"

"My point was that the U.S government isn't who you should be afraid of, its Walker…you never met her before have you?"

"I saw her briefly in the 30 seconds before I was captured, what does it matter?"

"You remember what she was doing in Burbank?"

"Yeah she was assigned as protective detail for Chuck Bartowski an analyst for the CIA and that's directly from the nerds mouth himself…I'll ask you won more time, why does this matter!?"

Edgar laughed making no effort to hide the pity in his voice as he spoke again, "…is that what he told you? Mr. Mahnovski you are seriously lacking information…Chuck isn't an analyst—at least not anymore—he's a top spy for the U.S government; rumor has it Walker was originally sent to Burbank to investigate what Bryce did with the Intersect and was assigned to protect Chuck the day after she arrived, now if you put two and two together…"

"You're saying Bryce sent Chuck the original?"

"Yup and apparently Walker grew a tremendous attachment to him…an official report says she pretended to go AWOL with him just to draw out our old Fulcrum base, but unofficially…rumor was he got a swell head and was to be taken underground—that is until Walker committed treason and ran with him; you ask me I'd say they were an item and being with her unlocked his potential because rumor is that not to long after that he uploaded the 2.0."

"That guy is Charles Carmichael, the same guy who took down Daniel Shaw…Oh Edgar…this is huge, remember the faulty Intersect you mentioned?"

"Yeah Clyde Decker sent it to Chuck after Daniel Shaw put the former in his pocket…"

"I'm the one who designed, installed and copied the Trojan for Decker; he'd heard of me and somehow tracked me down. Said he'd get me pardoned if I designed it for him so how could I refuse…told me he was using it to destroy "Charles Carmichael" but if he and Chuck are the same person…this makes so much sense! There's a company that popped up at the beginning of the year—Carmichael Industries—the bio says it's a software company but now—"

"You think it's a front…I'll look into it but in the meantime finish that missile will you; a lot of Russian spies think the GISA is about to become preoccupied with a domestic issue related to Eve Shaw that would be a good distraction for us to attack…I wish we knew who the GISA is in bed with but that info doesn't seem to exist and if it does its guarded by a black hole…someone definitely earned their favor and we need to find out who-of course I have my suspicions…"

"Eve Shaw…that whole thing is as pathetic as Daniel himself…you know I heard through the great vine that he offed himself…ask me he did the world a favor…of course I am grateful to the guy; he's the whole reason I'm here right now…anyway I'm really close just need to run some tests—hey Edgar?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what happened to Bartowski and Walker, as an "item" I mean?"

He'd gotten up from the chair and was in the doorway when he turned back to Laszlo with amusement on his face, "Unfortunately the trail of rumors ends with the download of the 2.0 but I'm sure if I keep digging I'll find something. See, until she met Chuck Bartowski, Sarah Walker NEVER disobeyed a direct order and its public knowledge she broke rules only for Chuck while she was assigned as his protective detail and clashed with her partner John Casey on multiple occasions; one of which I witnessed 3 years ago in an opera house…something tells me she continued breaking rules for him even after he officially became a spy and I certainly have my suspicions about where they are now…

"Keep me posted on everything will you, it's the most entertained I've been since I landed here…"

"That's funny, seemed like you were enjoying plotting the downfall of the U.S government…" and he shut the door behind him, leaving Laszlo by himself…with an ironic smile on his face."

VIII

Back in there room Chuck and Sarah were discussing the coming birth of their children…they were glad that they had uploaded the Intersect prior to the twins birth because the telepathy would help their communication and the more passive benefits would likely extended to the twins and help their development; granted Ellie was still trying to figure out exactly how this was possible but she'd conceded that the Intersect itself stood no chance of being in either of them.

"I'm glad she made that clear right away, can't imagine having to handle children down the road that already know kung-fu especially twins…"

Chuck laughed and held Sarah's hand as they laid on the bed together, "…Yeah me either but I'd want them to pick it up naturally when their older so they could defend themselves-especially with everything we've seen and who we are-because eventually that legacy will be passed on to them.

Sarah kissed Chuck and then put her head on his chest, "Thankfully that is a long, long time away…of course, I'd prefer if they get to leave their own legacy and this one died with us…being a spy is not something I want our kids falling into…"

"Me either but something tells me we'll have to fight like hell to keep them out of it…I still wonder if we are ready to be parents or not…

"Me too…my mom helped me through tending to Molly until I was able to get to her but I don't have any real experience and that makes me nervous."

"I know but like Ellie said, everyone figures out how to be parents eventually and we will too, it's inevitable just is. You know, we haven't really talked about names…"

I thought about a few but it'll be easier to decide once they're born; I was thinking Zach or Josh for boys and if they're girls then maybe Emma-after my mom-or Rose…what about you?"

I was always partial to one syllable names so I'm glad we're on the same page there…I like James for a boy but it's funny you mentioned Zach because that's what my parents were going to name me-until my mother had a dream that she named me Chuck…sure enough when I came out I looked like a Chuck so they went with that instead…anyway, for girls I've only thought about Lisa…but I agree we should decide once their born."

Sarah's smile got very big and she kissed Chuck again as they laid side by side on the bed, "Well one thing I know for sure is this will be the best Christmas I have ever had, though there's not really a competition when most of them were spent running cons…"

"Our dad was always either too depressed or too busy to celebrate Christmas…but with all of the friends and family we have now there's no reason not to, now let's go to bed its after 10 already…"

"Really, apparently time is anxious to speed up…"

Chuck spoke sarcastically as he turned off the light, "gee I wonder what's coming that's so important…'

"Oh very funny Chuck, you're lucky you're joking…"

"I love you too baby."

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise! I always pictured Chuck and Sarah having twins…I know I threw my name as possibility sue me and I gave our favorite lead actor a reference I'm also sure you noticed that I killed off a character we all hate…you're welcome…frankly I hate mentioning him at all but it's occasionally necessary. I set up spackle for Quinn and the conspiracy arc and brought back some familiar enemies, I'll see where I take it from here so stay tuned and leave reviews thanks!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Let me be upfront and say that there is sexual content in this chapter; it is definitely **M rated **but I worked hard to keep the content within site rules…that said I have identified the scene (with the numeral in **bold**) so that it can be skipped for those of you who are too young or flat out prefer to avoid such content…

All chapters will likely take me 2-4 weeks from now on because this one did…if it helps its pretty lengthy (with one "steamy" scene as mentioned above) so I hope you enjoy because honestly I want every chapter to be worth your time, writing on the fly is extremely difficult and if anybody has plot suggestions I'm more than open to chatting and exchanging ideas via **PM**!:)

**I don't own Chuck!**

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 5**

It was the final month of the year and the excitement of being pregnant had definitely run its course for Sarah because she'd gained a lot of weight over the course of the pregnancy and was just now starting to notice and as a result she was more than happy that it was nearly over. She took comfort in the fact that Chuck was blind to it because no thoughts to the contrary ever existed in his mind and she doubted that he was just "being careful" not to slip. He saw her soul; the part of it that she'd fortified so heavily that the only people who had ever seen it were her mother and father and even then, that was when she was a child and before the CIA and her father's arrest…Chuck was her happiness and in that moment she realized that a piece of him would always exist with her in their children should the worst ever happen; and then right on cue Sarah's water broke and panic flooded her mind and she laughed ironically because this would figure to be the first moment she tried long distance telepathy with Chuck; speaking of which…

"General, you'll have to let someone else take care of this; Alex is more than ready she's been training with Carina and Zondra for 9 months, at our substation."

"Really Chuck…well then…Ms. McHugh show me what you're capable of."

"Yes general…"

Alex was confident enough to spar with Carina and Zondra simultaneously. After a few minutes at the punching bag to warm up Alex walked to the south end of the dojo and Carina and Zondra took the opposite side. After getting a cue from Alex; they rushed her head on. The resulting exchange surprised everyone; Alex showed so much natural ability as a fighter…Carina and Zondra threw several punches her way but she blocked or evaded them all and then hit them with a roundhouse that broke through their cross-block and caused them to stumble backward as she jumped in the air and used one of the bars hanging overhead to gain momentum and kicked them both flat on their back before landing on the mat in a kneel and standing up.

Beckman's expression showed praise as she spoke, "Very good, excellent reaction time and reflex's…superb use of the environment also…I have seen enough to believe that you are better than many of the GISA's field agents…I'm curious how you would fare against the Intersect…perhaps we could have Chuck spar with you?

"I'd be willing to-Chuck are you okay?"

Chuck had fallen back into his seat and spoke in low hoarse voice, "Uh general, I'm afraid you'll have to use those "foot soldiers" you talked about I have a birth to get to…"

"What—but-surely you don't all need to go?"

"Look general with all due respect tell the agency to get off their ass and handle this; besides...Adam seems smart why would he all of the sudden reveal himself after years of silence unless it's a trap of some kind…one this company is not falling into. I know from this telepathy thing-I can't pick up her thoughts clearly because we're so far apart-but I feel extremely panicky all of the sudden so unless I was re-exposed to that fear toxin—my wife is in labor and I'll need all the help I can get!."

Something just clicked into place inside Chuck's brain and he heard Sarah clear as day, _"Chuck, Devon is already taking me to West Side Medical…just…meet us there!"_

"_Okay babe I'm—"_

"_I know just hurry, there getting…closer together!" _

Beckman sighed but was very stern as Chuck got up and collected his bags, "Very well we won't rush the situation, just know that the more we wait any threat can get ahead of us…"

He turned back toward the monitor and looked Beckman squarely in the eye without breaking as he spoke, "Frankly general, I don't give a damn!"

She gave the slightest hint of a smile before speaking again, "I'll let you all go then and try to gather more intelligence…the place where we tracked him to may not exact to begin with but prior history is making me nervous…excuse me…"

Casey detached himself from the back wall and clapped Chuck on the back, "let's get you to that hospital-dad!"

The last word Casey spoke washed over Chuck leaving him in a momentary daze and it wasn't until Morgan shouted that Chuck found his way back from his sudden stasis, "Chuck, its show time!"

Chuck and company moved so quickly that you would have thought time had slowed to a crawl. Of course, that didn't stop him from actively cursing his own security measures; especially the lack of space in the room that led to the base, "Calm down Bartowski, follow me and I'll clear a path to the parking lot and then you speed like hell; your GISA badge should shut police up-everyone else follow behind the three of us; Chuck, Ellie lets go."

Meanwhile Devon was in a hasty but relatively calm rush to get Sarah to West Side Medical after somewhat awkward moments in which he'd helped Sarah get dressed and gotten her out the door and into his and Ellie's mini-van he'd managed to keep his mind strictly on the task at hand and his eyes on the road.

"Listen Sarah, I know this is far from ideal but I'm glad you called…luckily it's my day off and Mrs. Greenfield could still watch Clara…just hang in there we should be there soon…"

'I called you because you were closer but Chuck already knows my water broke and is meeting us there; just keep driving! Not even the Intersect…can help with these contractions. Luckily they're still pretty far apart but if you drive any slower I'll be giving birth in your-god here comes another one—owww-minivan…"

"Right the Intersect telepathy thing…can't you contact Chuck now; to help calm you down?"

Sarah's temper flared as another contraction hit her, "In case you needed to be hit over the head with the obvious; it's impossible to maintain a connection—god they're getting closer—while I'm in labor!"

"Alright so that was a dumb question—can you get me off if I start breaking the speed limit?"

"If you get us to that hospital while it's still possible for me to walk in "I'll make sure that you are their godfather whether Morgan likes it or not and make sure you and Ellie are never pulled over again!"

"Okay then Sarah, it's like two more blocks!

"God why did I go into labor so early-its not even not 8:00 am yet!

II

Sure enough they arrived at West Side Medical about 10 minutes later because for the first time ever fate seemed to be working with and not against them. With Devon's help Sarah was able to cross the threshold into West Side Medical upright and after a scream or two for help he got her taken to a private room as her contractions started progressing in frequency and duration while she laid there waiting for Chuck. By the time Chuck arrived Sarah was only about 5 minutes away from being ready to push. Devon removed himself at that point to wait in the hall with everybody else.

"Thank you…for all your help Devon…"

"No problem…you'll be fine!"

When Sarah saw Chuck's face she was overcome by a flood of emotions but the only one that showed on her face as she spoke was relief, "…Dammit Chuck Bartowski, what took you so long?"

He joined Sarah's side briefly holding her hand and kissing her forehead before he spoke softly looking at her apologetically, "Sorry babe meeting ran long and then the company is not as close to the hospital as the house is, but I'm here now and you can do this!"

She gave a weak smile and then nodded in agreement just as the doctor spoke up, "Okay Sarah…I can see the first child's head, it's time to push as hard as you can!"

After a few big pushes and a decent amount of screaming and grunts from Sarah, the doctor was holding a crying baby for them to see, "Congratulations you two, it's a boy!"

The words washed over them like the warmth of sunlight and the crying was the most wonderful sound that either of them had ever heard…Chuck watched his newborn son get cleaned and clothed by the nurses and then placed safely in a "baby bin". They barely had time to digest the moment because the other baby was ready and next thing Sarah knew she was pushing with all the energy she had left until finally…

"It's a girl, say hello to your daughter you two!"

There was triple the amount of crying now because Sarah was overjoyed to the point of tears as Chuck kissed her and an exhausted Sarah spoke through overwhelming happiness, "…Can I hold them?"

"Certainly, the nurses are just cleaning and clothing your daughter. Once again congratulations you two, family can come in but let's keep it to no more than 3 at a time."

"Why how many people are out there?"

I'd say 12; you've got quite a group I'll let them know!"

"Give us a bit first!"

As the doctor left, the nurses handed Sarah her children and as if on cue instinct took over just as Ellie told her it would; Chuck stayed as close to Sarah as possible; supporting one baby's head while she supported the other and after a moment or two the crying ceased. All Chuck and Sarah could do was gaze entirely transfixed at the lives that they were now responsible for; lives that they felt an unparalleled urge to protect at all costs…

Chuck rested his head against Sarah's and whispered quietly, "I'm so proud of you baby…you did it."

She kissed him gently and then whispered back quietly, "You know, we still haven't picked names…"

"I know…who do they look more like to you?"

"Well they have your legs and arms—trust me long and lanky just like their dad-with my facial features…

Chuck smiled looking at his content children, "I'm glad they have you're facial features babe, especially your eyes; that crystal blue that leaves me mesmerized and will hide my tall but awkward stature…I'm curious how their hair will turn out…"

A few minutes later they heard the door slowly open and looked up to see Ellie, Devon and Mary smiling broadly at them. Chuck was speechless as Mary walked up to them followed closely by Ellie and Devon as they all surrounded Sarah's bedside. "Mom, when did you get here?"

"Less than 5 minutes ago, you didn't think I'd miss this did you?

"Did you and Ellie want to hold them?"

"Of course, did you come up with names yet?"

Sarah was slightly somber as she and Chuck passed the twins to Ellie and Mary, "No we still can't decide—or we didn't until just now-Chuck…that's perfect; everyone meet—Noah Andrew Bartowski…and his sister Lisa Rose Bartowski.

Sarah spoke aloud the names of her children they cooed in clear approval. As Mary and Ellie handed Noah and Lisa back to Chuck and Sarah more people entered the room including Casey, Morgan and Alex as Ellie, Mary and Devon rotated out of the room waving goodbye to them. Morgan bounded cautiously toward the bedside behind aggravated scoffs from Casey and Alex; as Chuck and Sarah eyed him with an obvious "look but don't touch" stare before passing the twins to Alex and Casey.

"Damn Bartowski, these kids already look older than newborns…

"Yeah we got lucky, twins and multiples are usually premature…oh before I forget; Noah is 10 pounds 3 ounces and 16 inches and Lisa is 8 pounds 5 ounces and 18 inches…

Casey gave a slight chuckle, "That explains it…long and lanky—"

"Just like me, yeah I know…

Alex gave a smile as Lisa yawned, "They're very cute!"

"That's all Sarah, thank god…"

Sarah looked at him crossly, "Will you stop selling yourself short, or do I have to remind you that if you had nothing to offer then we wouldn't be here right now!?

Chuck shrugged his shoulders just as the twins started crying, "Well that's our cue, hold off anybody else that's out there for a while could you?"

They nodded and Sarah took the twins; holding them gently in her hands. As she looked at her children Sarah felt more tears running down her face. Chuck put an arm around her before speaking softly, "Baby, crying this much is completely normal.

She looked at him sarcastically, "How do you know?"

"Apparently Manoosh neglected to let everybody know that he also turned this Intersect into the ultimate Encyclopedia. I've been flashing on anything I want to know for weeks…he's officially one of the smartest people I've ever met and turned the Intersect into what it was originally intended for a "teaching tool." Try it; visualize something want to know and you'll flash on the information…"

A second later Sarah was preparing to nurse the twins. This was a moment where she was very glad she had the Intersect because nursing seemed like a daunting task and she wanted to do it right. Chuck got her a large glass of water and made sure she was comfortable before Sarah slowly and gently set to feeding her children. Upon contact the feeling was definitely odd but not for the reason Sarah expected; it was odd because she felt her emotional attachment rising faster than it had with anything else in her entire life and even though she knew that was perfectly normal it caught Sarah by surprise how happy it made her feel to nourish her son and daughter…After roughly fifteen or twenty minutes they were full and Sarah laid them carefully within the baby carriers as they quickly fell asleep.

Chuck joined her on the bed afterward stroking her hair just as the door opened again and Carina and Zondra came in, they looked quite awkward in a hospital room but were smiling nonetheless. They spotted Chuck and Sarah kissing and then Carina forcibly coughed causing them to quickly turn around, "Wow I hope you two aren't trying to make another one…

Sarah smirked and sat up, "First of all, we just got them to sleep so keep it quiet and for your information we'll have our hands full with twins so I don't plan on having more anytime soon…"

"Okay…but I've got to tell you Sarah, I never pictured a killer spy tying the knot—let alone having kids—and to be honest I'm still having trouble with the former…"

Zondra spoke bluntly from Sarah's bedside as she addressed Carina, "As far as I'm concerned Sarah's got the right idea, I'm really looking forward to low key spy work…getting shot at on a consistent basis was annoying as hell…we've all got to grow up sometime and you're still acting like a teenager…you can't dodge bullets forever."

"Like I don't know that already, we aren't all lucky enough to meet a Chuck Bartowski out of the blue okay…besides being a spy—"

"Is all you know how to do—that was me for a long time…look all we're saying is keep your mind open; you'll find that "normal" sneaks up on you…it did for me and I found the person that led to it. The government destroys our sense of normal and turns us into blind soldiers… that used to be me and it was terrible…"

"So what you're saying is this is the real you, I'm not sure I totally believe that Sarah but I guess I get your point…anyway get some rest we'll pick up the slack!"

"Tell everyone thank you."

"I will but we have to get to the main base, we put Beckman on hold for…five hours and she wasn't happy about it…not bad though it's only 12:30…"

"Speak for yourself, I was in bed when my water broke…it's been a long morning…I don't know why you insisted I stay home Chuck…"

"I didn't want you traveling since you were so close to labor…too many serious injuries can happen."

"It's fine Chuck, like I said it was a long morning..."

III

A man of medium height and build with brown hair was looking at his computer studying security footage from two months earlier. He swore under his breath as he watched the woman he hated more than anybody in the world and her husband; whom he hated just as much pilfer his LA safe house. He froze the video when she turned toward the camera she didn't realize was watching her and zoomed in while simultaneously retrieving a brass locket from around his neck and examining the picture inside…

"_Eve…you're my big sister and I never saw you before that day…never got to say goodbye; I only saw the video after the CIA sent it to me as some pathetic attempt at closure…you were the only family I had left…after 12 years and countless investigations and research I found the person who murdered you. Sarah Walker…I've read every bit of accessible info on you: criminal father, joined CIA right out of high school, kept the world at arm's length; Langston Graham's wild card enforcer…so then why is it that Chuck Bartowski—the guy who worked at a Buy More—had such an effect on you that you marry him and now bare his children. Daniel told me that without Chuck you revert back to exactly who you were…I want more than anything to take away your family the way you took away mine and leave you alone in the world; the thing you fear most…you shot my sister in cold blood and I'm going to make you pay!"_

The office door opened and a tall main with slick black hair entered the room. He dropped a report on the desk and looked at his boss with a grin, "Sir it's taken quite a while but I managed to find something, you should take a look at that file…"

Adam opened and read the file with enthusiasm, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes the Intersect wasn't destroyed…according to that file the GISA sent the last remaining copy of the program to Chuck…its unknown where his base is at this point but I've been monitoring his activity for months now and it seems to be centered around Ventura CA—doing so without his knowledge has been extremely difficult—and he spends the vast majority of his day in this particular county…and building records show an office building was recently purchased for use as a software development company…if we can silently find evidence of an undercover operation then chances are the Intersect is stored there but I don't see how we'll get in because security could be huge.

"Good work Tommy and don't worry too much about security; the electronic stuff can be cracked and as far as the physical security Bartowski and Walker won't be around the base much no matter where it is…take a look at this; its security footage from my LA safe house; they raided it two months ago…"

Tommy looked closely at the frozen security footage and when he spotted Sarah his eyes widened, "What the hell—you're sure this is real?"

Adam gave a wry smile, "Oh it's definitely real.

"Damn I never thought Sarah Walker would end up with anyone, let alone somebody who is her exact opposite…last I saw him he was being protected by the government."

"Well you have been out of the loop for years so I'll fill you in…"

…

Tommy spoke sarcastically "So the nerd analyst was the real Intersect and I wasted months chasing Larkin back then…what's more is Walker turned Chuck into a full spy and then married him and is now pregnant…which still seems laughable to me because there's no way that one person could turn somebody like Walker that…"_human.__"_

Adam's expression was somber, "Obviously you've never had somebody in your life that triggered such a thing…"

Tommy's expression was awkward but gentle "Right your sister, my condolences…you said this footage is two months old?"

"Yes it is why do you ask?"

"If that's true then I'd say she already gave birth which means your original theory is true and that means as soon as we locate the base and come up with a plan of attack I can steal their Intersect…and Adam I don't often extend gratitude but…thank you for pulling strings to get me here; the U.S government only seems to pay attention to its most current threat and any old threats—like myself—are forgotten about allowing me to escape…I hid myself and then eventually started hearing rumors about you and well, you know the rest. How does it feel to be able to have so much reach?"

"If you're talking about buying off "Daisy Jenkins" and acquiring Verbanski Corp, you know what they say: money makes the world go around! Verbanski will have a hell of a time getting her company back; guess she shouldn't have gone on vacation…anyway you're welcome, your talent speaks for itself; way beyond Nicolas Quinn…I'm sending you to oversee everything there, all I ask is that you split personnel between Burbank and here; in case Bartowski and company show up here…"

Tommy scoffed before turning to the door "Yeah well I'm not stupid like his pathetic ass…understood I'll fly back right away!"

Adam gave a harsh laugh as Tommy shut the door before turning to stare out at the Eiffel Tower while his mind drifted back to his deceased older sister…

IV

It was 1:30 pm…Casey and company was back at the base aggravated and annoyed. Verbanski was fuming as Casey awkwardly tried to calm her down. They were all trying to figure out a way to take back her company which was difficult because it had so many personnel most of whom were probably bribed for their allegiance with endless amounts of money meaning that a direct siege would be extremely hostile and thus impossible something Verbanski didn't like hearing.

"Sorry Gertrude but if we rush in head on it would be suicide…we need to figure out who's running the show there now that Jill was bought off…I doubt it's somebody who already works there…Fulcrum seems to be popping up a lot and I don't believe in coincidences…besides it makes since that Adam would try to obtain a company for whatever agents were attached to it…Morgan run a cross—reference on all private spy agencies that have personnel with GISA history; specifically here in Burbank—both before Shaw's failed coup and after-going back to September 24, 2007…I want assets, traitors and current or former field agents…I have a hunch and if I'm right things are about to get complicated…"

Morgan eyed Casey with intrigue, "What is with the date?"

"That's when Chuck uploaded the original Intersect…the official operation was launched the following week."

Morgan did as Casey asked typing swiftly at the main computer, "…okay there's no correlation for that date specifically but there's a match for 6, 10 and 20 weeks later; in direct correlation with the climax of Shaw's failed coup on May 24, 2010…hold on we've got a double match here; a plane crash from back in late January correlates with 20 weeks after Chuck uploaded the original Intersect. FAA records show that it was a private flight of Nicolas Quinn's…downed by our very own Sarah Walker…"

"The agents, what are their code—names Morgan?"

"Let's see…matching the aforementioned dates respectively: Laszlo Manhovski, Tommy Garza(code name Blackhawk)and Edgar Sloan (code name Lionheart) that last one is the same person who bribed Chuck for the Fulcrum list 3 years ago."

Casey swore loudly as Morgan finished reading the names, "This is just great, three of the most dangerous people we ever encountered…any info on their whereabouts now…"

"…Not much and I'm not a hacker so if that's what you want we should send Chuck this info."

"Do that then…I'll let Beckman know…general, please explain to me how Laszlo Manhovski, Tommy Garza and Edgar Sloan have been neglected so badly? Especially when two of the three were captured; at least until escaping two years ago and there is FAA records involving the third?"

Morgan cut in very enthusiastically before Beckman could speak, "…Whoa, Casey…I did a little more digging and found the black boxes for the private flight Edgar was on."

"What, play any audio…private flights aren't supposed to have black boxes…

"_Edgar I appreciate you meeting me…this flight was provided by my employer but I have my own agenda."_

"_Not a problem, I understand you're interested in purchasing The Key…Ted Roark gave this to me, I worked at Fulcrum for 10 years and this is all I have to show for it…you do understand that this is only one piece and that even if you get all three you have to have an Intersect to use it?"_

"_Oh I have one of my very own but the damn things glitchy; either it cooks your brain or it steals your memories. My sources tell me that a former member of The Ring acquired one from Volkoff a few years back…_

_Edgar scoffed with disgust, __"The Ring…amateurs!"_

"_Edgar keep that quiet...I have enemies…"_

"_Right so what's you're reason for wanting the Intersect?"_

"_Simple it was supposed to be mine, until Larkin stole the original and sent it to Chuck Bartowski…some random nerd opens a god damn email and becomes everything I was supposed to be…ridiculous…it felt good to shatter his will…"_

"_Yes Chuck Bartowski has caused a lot of issues but what do you mean—"_

_Quinn put a hand up to silence him, __"Edgar…do you still carry that Walther under your jacket?"_

"_Of course, can I ask why?"_

_Quinn grabbed the gun and quickly turned around; face to with Sarah Walker holding a rifle as he taunted her, __"…Sarah you're upset, I can tell…_

_There was overwhelming hate in Sarah__'s eyes as she spoke, "…You stole my memories and you ruined my life!"_

_Just as Sarah fired her rifle Edgar hit a button that forced a sharp change in the direction of the plane. Some more taunting and an explosion later and Edgar and Quinn__'s voices could be heard again despite a high pitched hum…_

"_I can't believe she blew the door off the plane, I'd watch your back Quinn. Being on Sarah Walker's list doesn't end well…now I've got extra reason to get the hell out of the U.S…Russia is obviously allowing traitors to take asylum there I suggest you do the same!"_

"_No way, I have a score to settle!"_

_Fine, something tells me we won__'t cross paths again…"_

The audio went silent a short time later and everybody smiled as Casey spoke, "So Edgar is in Russia…well that is the hot place to go which means Laszlo and possibly Tommy are there too although he probably replaced Quinn as Adam's right hand-his skills are dangerous…this is definitely progress!"

"Allow me to speed things up even more Adam is situated in France near the Eiffel Tower and the location where his sister was murdered…it wasn't easy uncovering that information but there was spikes in wireless transactions that we didn't notice earlier leading back there… They were done within the last two weeks; once at the beginning of the month on the 8th and again on the 15th and one more today on the 22nd… I'm still examining them but it should help. The amount of "leg pulling" required was…uneasy…"

Morgan shut off the main computer and then addressed Beckman, "General get that info to Chuck…his ability to physically or directly help may be much smaller indefinitely but his brain is second to none…"

"I will and as for why we had escapes at all—"

"This government is lazy, nothing more nothing less…Chuck and Sarah with twins and the rest of the people standing in this room get more done on a daily basis—I include you in that group too general."

"If I didn't serve the very government you just insulted Mr. Grimes, then I might have been able to appreciate the complement…Casey notify me when you move on one or both of these issues; if we pinpoint exact locations I'll notify you immediately…'

"Sure thing general…"

Afterward Casey turned to Morgan and hit him upside the head, "What the hell is the matter with you Grimes? There is such a thing as biting your tongue so make sure you do that next time!"

"Ouch…come on Casey in case you hadn't noticed, we're the U.S government at this point!"

He gave the slightest smile before speaking "…Let's hope Chuck can analyze all this information…"

"I sent it to his home email, I'm sure that Beckman will do the same…"

V

To Chuck and Sarah's appreciation Ellie and Devon had never left the hospital so leaving was much easier than they expected it to be. Noah and Lisa had woken up many times and thus Sarah nursed them…she admittedly underestimated how often she'd have to do this; once before leaving the hospital, once on the ride home and then again when they arrived. They were always vocal at their need seemed endless. Sarah was deep in a conversation with Ellie as they sat at the dining room table holding the twins who were once again sleeping after having been fed ten minutes earlier; it was now 4:30 pm…

"How did you manage Ellie…I'm exhausted and haven't even been dealing with them for a full day yet…thank god the weather is cooperating and it's just been light snow and just below freezing."

Ellie gave a small sigh, "all I can say is patience and as much man power as possible. As for breastfeeding; don't feel like you have to do it all the time that's what formula is for."

"I know but I want to make sure they stay as healthy as possible and nursing has all those natural benefits."

"Then I'd suggest staying on a schedule as much as possible. As for stress; don't push yourself too hard and if you want to spend time away from them do it! That's why I'm here and I'd be more than happy to watch them if you and Chuck need time together and believe me you'll want that!"

"Believe me we already do…a 9 month absence is making us very aware of the passive effects of this Intersect…beyond the telepathy."

"Well that makes sense…when we said everything was linked we meant hormones too—not that you need to go in detail on that, he's still my brother after all-but like I said when you're ready for that alone time let me know and we'll take the twins...also don't forget that infection is impossible, if that's what's "ahem, holding you back..."

"Thanks Ellie by the way, Chuck and I talked and we want you and Devon to be godparents!"

Ellie smiled from ear to ear, "Sarah…thank you, of course we will!"

"Thank you…this family means more to me than anything and if anything happens to us I want Noah and Lisa to be safe and I can't think of anywhere that's safer for them than with the two of you. That's why I let Chuck go with Devon to get a beer, well that and I figured he could use a break…speaking of which…"

Sure enough Chuck and Devon arrived a few minutes later. Ellie looked sideways at Sarah who had a grin on her face, "…You felt him coming didn't you?"

Sarah's grin got bigger, "Ellie…it's been 9 months, of course I felt him coming."

"Okay on that note, let's get going Devon…we'll see you guys later!"

Okay babe…Chuck thanks for the beer! Sarah, we won't let you down and if you need a break let us know!"

Ellie whispered into Devon's ear before subsequently pulling him into the kitchen and out the door, "Something tells me that will probably come within the next few days…"

VI

Chuck sat down at the dining room table just as the crying started again, "Okay guys okay, just hold on another minute or two…Chuck I may be able to hold both of them but can you carry one and follow me to the nursery; I want to nurse them before Cole gets here.

"Okay, what if he shows up?"

"I'm sure he knows how to knock, now let's go."

When they entered the nursery and Chuck closed the door and then Sarah handed Lisa to Chuck while she situated herself into one of the rocking chairs and removed her shirt, she looked slightly disappointed that this drew no visible reaction from Chuck and he obviously could tell because he smiled as he gently gave the twins back to her.

"What's the matter, I would think that not being looked at like something "on display" would make you happy?"

Sarah gave a grin as both of her children latched on and she felt what was no longer and odd sensation but something she found rather pleasant, "Sorry the shirt just gets in the way while they're nursing…anyway, I guess I'm just a little sad that the "shock factor" has completely worn off for you; I miss the way your eyes used to pop out of your head…sorry, my hormones are kind of all of the place right now…"

Chuck laughed as he sat down next to Sarah, "First of all, don't apologize. Second, I think you know by now that I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and as far as the lack of what I consider is me acting like a dork…honey trust me, it is a very good thing I don't anymore…especially considering Morgan still acts that way, but if it makes you feel better I still very much notice."

Her grin got even wider, "So you're saying you've learned self-control, I guess that's good…Alex does get very annoyed with Morgan…do you think he'll ever grow up?"

Chuck sighed as he spoke again, "In serious moments he acts like he should but most of the time Morgan is a loose cannon…if anybody has a shot at helping him grow up its Alex but she has her work cut out for her."

"He should just propose already, I mean we all know that Morgan has been pretty lucky when it comes to Alex and Casey pretty much gave them the okay when he left them the apartment so what's the hold up?"

"I don't know but I'll find out next time I talk to him."

"Good…Oh, it looks like they're finished…"

"You know, I'm always amazed that you can feed them both at the same time, isn't it painful?"

Sarah gave a slight chuckle as they went to their room and she set the twins in their respective cribs; having moved them in there for connivance, "Chuck, they have no teeth yet so it's not painful; at most it feels similar to sticking a vacuum hose on your face but not as powerful. I guess it might be worse once they start teething but until then…hand me my shirt would you?"

"Here you go I made sure to bring it with us…it was a smart idea to move the cribs into our room, this way we can keep an eye them both but they can sleep by themselves and if we need to get up in the middle of the night they're only a few feet away. Anyway I'll grab the baby monitor…they'll be fine Sarah, we did exactly what is recommended remember; keep the cribs bare and position them flat on their back. Babies stay warm naturally anyway and besides increasing the temperature would breed bacteria. I promise we'll keep the baby monitor on but Cole will be here soon and he sounded like he had important news and whatever he's been up to took much longer than expected..."

Sarah still looked nervous as she threw her shirt back on and walked back downstairs with an arm around Chuck letting her head rest against his, "I know Chuck but I can't help it, leaving them freaks me out…"

"Me too but that's why I told Cole to meet us here, so we could check on them at a moment's notice."

"It's weird to all the sudden hear from him on the drive home though…was that the computer?"

Chuck walked over to the computer and his hand started shaking, "Chuck what is it?"

"It's an email…"

"So open it then?"

Chuck turned to Sarah and spoke bluntly, "…the last time I opened an email it changed my life forever…government secrets locked in my brain…constant danger…so yeah I'm skittish."

Sarah walked over to Chuck and put her hand on top of his; it was nice and warm steadying him immediately as she spoke, "Chuck, it changed my life too…now it'll be fine."

VII

About half an hour later Cole was knocking on the back door. In terms of appearance he looked nearly the same as the last time Chuck saw him. He was however rather disheveled and looked pretty exhausted; something Chuck addressed as he let him in and guided him to the dining room table as they waited for Sarah who had run back upstairs to check on the twins despite Chuck's continued reassurance that they were fine.

"It's good to see you again Chuck. Sorry I'm late, both in arriving here—I had trouble finding the place-and making contact with you…"

"No biggie, but I have to admit you look like hell."

Cole laughed as he put his arms behind his head, "Can't argue with that…this last year has been crazy."

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's had a crazy year."

Cole grinned and looked around curiously "I can already tell from my brief conversation with Beckman and various rumors floating around that a lot has changed since we last saw each other…for instance: you've become a top spy for the U.S government but are the only person I can think of that they regard so highly that their biggest agency struck up a "no strings attached" contract with you and your private company; both of which have developed an enormous reputation within our cozy little world of espionage…"

Chuck grinned addressing Cole again as Sarah came back downstairs and joined them at the table, "I take it that means you're accepting my offer?"

"It was an easy decision, as I said you've developed quite a reputation as a spy over the last 3 and a half years and this job seems much more flexible…Beckman contacted me immediately and I couldn't refuse…of course MI6 wasn't thrilled to lose its best agent to a private company but they'll just have to get on without me…hello Sarah, the fact that you're here and the rings on both your fingers; answers several questions"

"Hi Cole it's good to see you…Chuck I put that back on months ago I thought you noticed. Don't you dare apologize, you were just being careful."

Cole looked at them dumbfounded, Okay obviously I missed a lot…do you two have telepathy or something?"

They looked at him ironically before launching into yet another explanation of the last year and a half…

…

Like everybody else Cole's mouth was open and he was momentarily speechless, "…Wow…that's a lot of life changing events for two people in a year and a half…Sarah it's terrible that all of that happened to you but nice to see you've recovered and now you're both parents…everything you've been through in the last year and a half makes my undercover assignment pale by comparison…"

Chuck addressed Cole with obvious concern, "Enough about us, where have you been for the last year!?"

Cole sighed and his expression got tense, "…Russia of all places, relations with the U.S are at an all-time low. Things are so bad in fact that they're distrustful of any U.S government officials and have taken extra security measures against what used to be considered rather friendly nations keeping an eye on each other. I was posing as a traitor to Brittan in order to get a lead on Russia's recent activities and as I'm sure you know it's never a good thing when a major nation like Russia starts getting secretive…"

Chuck and Sarah grimaced as the latter spoke, "Oh boy, I don't like where you're going with this?"

"Based on what I've found out power is going to Putin's head and his ego's worse than ever…"

"Are we talking Daniel Shaw bad or Alexi Volkoff bad?"

"More like if we don't get him out of power he'll he could start World War III…"

"That would be suicide…Russia's military strength is nothing compared to ours…"

"That used to be the case but…my cover was specifically monitor their assets and espionage personnel—apparently they're even skittish about people that have defected from the U.S, I did find out some information and I'm bringing it directly to you because let's face it, you two and the rest of Carmichael Industries ARE the U.S government at this point…"

Both their faces tightened and Chuck spoke bluntly, "Alright…what did you find out?"

"Have either of you heard of Laszlo Manhovski and Edgar Sloan?"

Chuck and Sarah's faces quickly drained of color as the baby monitor sounded and she drove all other things; including info she'd just heard from her mind, "…they're up again…I'll be back in a little while."

As Sarah disappeared upstairs Cole addressed Chuck again, "You both seem exhausted... we could have done this another time…"

Chuck gave a slight yawn, "Yeah well…taking care of newborn twins is tiring…but based on what you've told me things are getting dangerous…how the hell did Laszlo escape?"

"At the time of Daniel Shaw's attempted CIA takeover nobody was concerned with many of the other prisoners and he escaped, eventually fleeing to Russia."

Chuck became very aggravated "That's just great! How long will we have to pick up the pieces for the U.S government…this on top of our own personal threat to deal with…Cole I asked you to join the company because I need someone to deal with the government's screw ups…you'll have The CAT Squad as back up: Carina Miller, Zondra Rizzo and Casey's daughter Alex McHugh…"

"Casey has a daughter?"

"Yeah, I'd give you Casey but me and Sarah will need his help to stop Eve Shaw's brother from destroying us…we got this info from him half hour ago and now that you confirm it…Beckman also tracked the former down; we're waiting for an exact location."

"Chuck when are people not after the both of you…so what you're saying is you need me to be you…whatever you need my friend!"

"Thanks, before I forget you'll also get Morgan, he's well…"

"Beckman already told me about Morgan Grimes Chuck…I'll be his unofficial handler then."

"He's got a lot of promise but he's a handful; if you can rein him in…anyway, Edgar Sloan?"

Sarah had come back downstairs and rejoined them at the table, "…they're fine Chuck; changed, fed and asleep again…I remember Edgar Sloan…he was on Nicolas Quinn's plane when I went after him…"

Cole was surprised, "He's passing U.S intelligence to the Russians and it looks like Laszlo is taking refuge there…okay I was joking about that telepathy thing…what gives?"

Chuck grinned broadly, "New Intersects…Oh and speaking of that, how do you feel about uploading the second most recent version? Your thoughts would be private I promise."

"I don't see why not, especially if it helps me help you…at least your cover wasn't blown…I had a hell of a time escaping…"

"Did you set a new record for the number of agents you've taken out by yourself?"

Cole grinned as he rose from seat, "…17…of course this wasn't the main stronghold but still…have you learned how to use a gun?"

"Yes and I haven't shot it on accident since…on that note we'll see you later and thanks for meeting us here!"

"Not a problem, congrats on everything, I'm very happy for you. Chuck, what did I tell you back then, you want something bad enough then don't ever take no for an answer!"

"Yeah, that worked…now if we could just get lasting peace and quiet…"

After Cole left Chuck addressed Sarah with worry as they reentered there room…it was nearly ten, "What are we going to do about all of this stuff?"

"Don't worry we'll figure this out and deal with it."

VIII

Sarah was talking over wireless feed with Casey who was at the base with everyone else,"...I'm sorry, he's mentally exhausted from trying to trace all of this…he spent all of Friday trying to…something isn't right."

He's got his brain and the Intersect, what could be holding him up?"

"Fear…he's afraid of failing…maybe if this government didn't leave him feeling like everything was squarely on his shoulders! I swear, this contract was supposed to make things easier for Chuck but allow him to still be a spy because he's good at it, instead their dependent on him all the time!"

Ellie shoved Casey out of the way and sat at the video monitor, "Sarah, I have been studying the Intersect and your brains and well…I think you can use it to condition Chuck's brain…"

"What do you mean condition?"

"Believe it or not, all of our brains are conditioned in some way: food, media, politics, economics…the list is endless. It's sad really, the human brain is so amazing and yet it's never been used properly…anyway most selfish people in the world plant thoughts and habits, but you Sarah, you can help Chuck. Most people have trouble keeping their emotions balanced…this is especially true for Chuck and he's been that way ever since he was little. Emotions are actually chemicals released in reaction to various things in our environment, so if you focus on how Chuck makes you feel you can shift the impulses in his brain…alter his emotional state."

"You mean implant thoughts, like that stupid TV show with lovesick vampires?"

Ellie gave a grimace as Casey smirked from off screen, "…First of all, I hate that show! No, it might seem the same but you wouldn't be forcing Chuck into anything. It's difficult to explain…this has more to do with you and Chuck then your Intersects…actually both. I have to be honest Sarah, you and Chuck have an extremely unique effect on each other.

"That doesn't sound good…"

"It just means this Intersect has more passive possibilities for you two than it does for two other people. If you need proof look at your missions: The Wookie, the truth serum, Bryce—both times,-when Chuck was almost taken into exile—both times, Jill and of course everything that happened post 2.0; Hannah, Shaw and Chuck's red test and then after you were a couple; his briefly mistaken psychological breakdown, Thailand, your near death and obviously kidnapping and subsequent memory loss…do you know the common theme for both of you with all of this?"

"You tell me?"

"Emotional flux-that went very far in both directions- it was minor earlier on but soon each flux became pretty extreme—it tells me that as individual people you can't control your emotions. Don't take this the wrong way but I have never seen two people who quite literally depend on each other for emotional stability despite being from completely different backgrounds…with your existing emotional link and your recently established neurological link you can transfer emotions and regulate chemical release. I know this is complicated but I realized the potential when Chuck fought Casey and those agents at the safe house. You wouldn't believe how much it helps that this Intersect monitors brain activity-don't worry I just study daily scans which eventually yielded these findings…hope it helps!"

Sarah gave a subtle smile, Thanks Ellie, of course I'll try talking to him first…tell Devon thanks for watching the twins!"

"I will, we know how tiring it can be to watch babies but they are super healthy."

Casey got cross, "Whatever you're going to do Walker do it soon…we need this information and things are much more dire than last time Bartowski mentally checked out, although I didn't think that would ever happen again but at least our base isn't under siege this time…anyway a lot is riding on this."

"I know Casey…I am getting sick of adjusting our lives around potential threats…now its 7:00am on a Saturday—which is also two days before Christmas—so if you'll excuse me John…"

The conference ended a few seconds later, just as Chuck began to stir. He was mumbling in his sleep quite anxiously, "Got to trace the electronic signature…SSL encryption too deep; piggybacked through…a ton of Proxy Servers…babies crying…can't finish fast enough…"

Chuck's snoring was loud and labored…Sarah gave a slight whimper before arousing Chuck by purposefully lowering her lengthy hair in his face. He grinned and then slowly opened his eyes, "…You smell good, like, well…you…and some seductive fruit blend…"

Sarah smiled putting a hand on Chuck's face, "…Well I just got out of the shower…oh and I fed the twins, maybe you can smell that "fountain of youth."

"Well I'm taking a shower and then I've got to find Adam's exact location because if I can do that it'll probably lead us to everybody else too and we can stop whatever is going on…I won't be long!"

Three hours later Chuck's eyes and brain hadn't left the computer. He seemed stunted and not because he was focused; there was something unhealthy about Chuck's current state and he didn't even break concentration as Sarah placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and spoke, "Chuck, counting nearly all of yesterday you've been at this for almost 24 hours…"

He spoke exasperatedly as he continued typing rapidly on the keyboard, "Ugh, this is driving me nuts…normally electronic fingerprints are easy to trace back to the source but these…the encryption can't be hashing; that would be too outdated…it's got to be a much more unique form of SSL, I just can't find it!"

Sarah pressed her nails firmly into Chuck's shoulders and he broke concentration long enough for her to forcibly pull him away from the computer with total concern in her eyes, "Chuck you're going "hacker crazy" what is going on?'

"I'm just focused, besides if I don't figure this out—"

Sarah threw her arms around Chuck and spoke softly in an attempt to quell the worry she saw in his eyes, "Chuck, it's not up to us to fight off every threat that bothers this country…we are a married couple with twins who HAPPEN to still be spies—that's why we had people we trust join the company…you're freaking out…come here."

Sarah removed her arms from Chuck's neck smiled briefly and then grabbed the belt of Chuck's pants as his eyes widened, "But Sarah—we have to figure this out—and the twins are right here…besides, I have no more condoms…"

Sarah looked at him with a very stern expression despite speaking quietly, "Chuck, I don't think you realize it but as Cole gave you all that information—which was two days ago by the way—I felt your stress level sky rocket…what's worse is you're not stressing about what you should be stressing about! Why do you feel obligated to always save the United States from threats?"

Chuck sat on the bed looking discouraged, "I don't know…helping the world gives me a purpose and without a purpose I'd be useless…"

Sarah sat next to Chuck on the bed placing a hand gently on his face making sure to lock eyes with him as she felt hers start to fill with water, "Chuck that was always my biggest insecurity…I hate that it rubbed off on you, but…this family is your purpose now."

"But Sarah—"

"Enough Chuck, it's been 9 months and I don't give a damn about what's best for the country…the twins are with Devon, I dropped them off early this morning...normally sex would be off the table so soon after giving birth but thanks to the Intersect I'm not at any risk, plus I am already back on the pill so I'm telling you we're having sex right now!"

"Have I really been paying so little attention…Sarah, I'm sorry—"

She silenced Chuck by kissing him and pushing her tongue firmly into his mouth. Sarah felt Chuck's mind still struggling to let go so she took Ellie's advice; something that she hoped to avoid…_"Come on Chuck turn off you're worry and be with me…let go of all of it. Feel me and the one thing I'm feeling; I love you Chuck Bartowski, I love you so much and all that matters right now is the two of us…"_

_**IX**_

All of the sudden something in Chuck's brain let go…Sarah's last ditch attempt to release her husband's mind had worked completely. Chuck felt himself relax involuntarily as he looked at Sarah—as though she had shattered a meta-physical barrier between them; there was a gentle echo as her conscious merged with his. He still had perfect recollection of things that had come earlier but it felt like a reset button had been triggered; the anger and stress ebbed rapidly, replaced by the latent love and lust that Sarah was helping him release. It increased rapidly and then next thing they knew, they were aggressively making out…furiously tongue tied with each other…Within a few minutes they were nude and their bodies merged together as Chuck lay atop Sarah making love to her with all the emotion that she had somehow shared with him. He eventually moved to her neck and clavicle and then to the base of her cleavage before alternating between breasts for several minutes prompting Sarah to check in again…

"_Sorry but if you linger that's bound to happen…"_

"_I knew that going in babe, did you forget I have ALWAYS been a breast guy…besides it tasted fine, I don't get why—weather intentionally or not-that's such a touchy thing…"_

"…_I still remember during our first time in Paris; from the moment I took off my shirt you couldn't look away and once things were well underway you lingered here for quite a while…so it's never bothered me and I'm definitely not complaining about that now because it's better than the twins treating me like their own endless food supply; I know they're newborns but…besides, I don't want to give up our sex life just because we've got twins now...so many people make that mistake"_

"Neither do I, _9 months is a long time but thank you…for whatever you did before... "_

"_I just took over briefly to get you to relax, I'll do it again if I have to…but I hated manipulating your emotions…it was a hunch because you were freaking out…I just wanted—"_

"_I love you too!"_

With every passing moment that was reinforced to Sarah, every second of intimacy proved it to her; even though she was so far beyond ever needing proof as to the extent of how much Chuck loved her because she'd figured that out years ago…He moved swiftly down her abdomen with his hand before drawing open her folds and massaging Sarah in a way that left her feeling totally relaxed…something that seemed to only last a brief moment because the next thing she knew, he was sucking the heart of her clitoris gently; causing an ever increasing pleasure while Sarah's breathing became hitched during the climax as Chuck locked eyes with her again; watching them flutter rapidly…

"Your eyes…"

"What, are you enjoying the fact that your handy work left me dazed?"

He stroked her hair gently wearing a soft smile, "No…I was thinking back…its nearly six years later and you still have the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen…that's why I dropped the phone when you ring in at the nerd herd desk…I'm sure you thought it was your figure but that's not it and I thank god every day that I get to stare at them because I'd do that forever if I could…"

Sarah put a hand to Chuck's face and then locked lips with him as they took in each other's scent; laying once again in perfect unison together. One thing was certain for Sarah; 9 months away at least gave her the excitement of rediscovering Chuck's amazing sexual prowess…even going back to their first time; an experience which had shattered all the stereotypes that existed about nerds in the sack… but the truth was that what she was currently experiencing was leaps and bounds ahead of their debut together and that led her to think about how far they'd come…

"I know baby…we've both come a long way…"

Sarah smiled broadly, "While I'm happy that we can read each other's minds—oh my…I guess you don't waste that much time after all…"

Sarah barely had time to enjoy the sensation of his shaft on her belly before she found herself slowly guiding it to her entrance; spreading herself wide while he went steadily deeper with each passing moment until she was fully occupied. Her eyes went out of focus very quickly as Chuck steadily increased his pace and she—once again involuntarily increased her vocal agreement-as he filled her completely with pleasure; leading to a climax during which she kept a vice grip on her pillow and urged him on for several minutes, disappearing into complete euphoria and pleasure as Sarah experienced multiple orgasms; causing her back react involuntary through shallow-rapid breathing…until it all began to ebb away and Chuck's voice hit Sarah's ears again.

"You disappeared for quite a while…"

Her voice was raspy and she was still breathing hard, "I think…it's safe to say that…whatever stereotypes were left you shattered them…of course you opened my eyes a long time ago…"

Chuck grinned broadly and lay sideways smiling at Sarah, "I always aim to please you Mrs. Bartowski!"

She kissed him and then retreated slightly wearing a mischievous smile as she spoke, "Clearly, now…the least I can do is show you just how much I love you…"

Sarah moved lower as she ran a hand down his chest and abdomen until she met his hard shaft and then with a smile wasted no time in doing exactly what she set out to do; massaging his balls with her hand as Chuck seemed to vanish lost in the pleasure of what Sarah was doing…a 9 month absence had apparently left his wife with something extremely important to prove because Sarah seemed to relish the involuntary reaction she was creating; a reaction that made her grin as she felt him swell and lengthen to something incredible…Her lips hovered mischievously over his erection before closing around it and then slowly and steadily guiding it all the way into her mouth; Sarah begin sliding her tongue from base to tip and back again with an ever increasing pace. If Chuck was dazed during the buildup then the climax had sent him so far away from reality that he couldn't hear his own moans; something Sarah couldn't help but relish as Chuck's voice entered her head.

"_My god…if this is the result I can live with an annual rendezvous; at least until Noah and Lisa move out…"_

"_Well I can't…besides, we have about 18 years before that happens-for the love of god!"_

Sarah's feat was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of their phones. Her face was fully irritated as she reluctantly ceased her task and came slowly off the tip with a small "pop" producing a cross between a sharp exhale and a moan from Chuck. She had venom in her voice as she checked the display and scoffed…

"Dammit John…"

"What, he doesn't keep tabs on us anymore…thank god."

Sarah laughed bluntly through a half smile and then tossed Chuck his phone, "I know, but I don't like it when my missions are interrupted and I was DEFINITELY on a mission…"

Chuck gave a grin and raised his head checking the display on his phone as he spoke with total embellishment, "Babe I can safely say that you finished your mission with flying colors…I'd stay here forever but the rest of the world is a mess and it's time to get back to it..."

Sarah advanced on Chuck, purposefully flaunting herself to entice him again, "But…I wasn't finished with you…"

He smiled and threw his phone aside before merging with Sarah again and then disappearing with her under the sheets…

X

Chuck and Sarah resurfaced rejuvenated and the former had the resolve to finally pinpoint the location of the enemies who were popping up to ruin their lives. Upon sharing this info with everyone at the base there was a collective sigh and Casey spoke as though out for blood.

"So…we can finally stop these guys…I haven't used my trigger finger nearly enough in the last year!"

"Hold on buddy, I mean you of all people should know not to "fire a rifle before looking through the scope…" Part of these records show that a flight going from Paris to Burbank two days ago; it took about six hours-in between some much needed R&R-but I figured out that Adam paid for the flight-despite not being on it—so I traced the transaction to an office building in the heart of Paris on the same street where Eve was killed…the name loosely translated means "Spinner Street" with a building address of 1622…"

"Figures this guy hides where his sister bit the dust-sorry Sarah…"

Chuck shot Morgan daggers as he continued, "Way to be subtle Morgan…anyway if we assume that one of the other two agents we know about are working for Adam then we can bet they're now running Gertrude's company…"

"Way to rub it in lanky, I see you're just as blunt as your wife…well I guess I'm joining your company out necessity."

"Regardless, you'll get yours back ASAP! In the meantime I'm glad you're with us, now who do you think was on that flight Edgar or Tommy?"

Cole detached himself from the wall next to the shooting range and joined the majority at the conference table scratching his chin, 'I spent a year undercover in Russia and can tell you with no doubt that Edgar works directly for their government leaking U.S intelligence…god forbid they use it and Laszlo to start World War III…"

Casey clenched his teeth as he addressed Cole, "Thanks for filling the rest of us in on that…man I hate the Russians!"

Chuck waved a hand absentmindedly, "Cole, can you head a team to scope out Verbanski Corp? I know Tommy is already in town and running the place and we need to get a feel for personnel patterns and any changes to its layout…"

"Of course…Gertrude, Casey and Morgan…you guys up for surveillance?"

"You mean I'm actually allowed to come?"

Certainly, Chuck tells me you have potential and I'm sure you remember the layout of the place well, seeing as you spent an extended period of time there."

Casey scoffed, "You mean when he stabbed us in the—ow, oh come on Alex he's indirectly responsible for everything Chuck and Sarah went through this year!"

Alex had stomped firmly on Casey's foot just as Morgan spoke awkwardly, "You don't think I know that…I can already tell nobody trusts me as much as they used to…"

Chuck silenced them with a wave of his hand, "Morgan it's not that we don't trust you, it's just…it's time for you to grow up…we have a family now and to be honest buddy me and Sarah and even Casey…we're just tired…which brings me to an announcement…unless the situation is dire we-me and Sarah that—is won't be in the field; which means that once we stop whatever threats are coming that's it we're done…Ellie do you still have the Intersect that you removed from me?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, Cole after you upload that, move out."

"Yes sir, ready when you are Ellie!"

"Okay…but I thought-"

Chuck sighed "I don't trust this country with the damn thing…"

Mannosh fidgeted nervously, Chuck…I made copies of that version."

"How many exactly?"

"Enough for everyone…"

"…We'll store them for now as decoy's but don't upload them; as far as the rest of the world is concerned the Cerebrum Intersect doesn't exist and I want to keep it that way…now, we've got to go relieve Awesome, keep us posted!"

After Chuck and Sarah left Ellie uploaded the V3 Intersect to for Cole and after some sparring practice they left for Verbanski Corp. Cole had been a natural fit for the Intersect which made Casey a little over confident and itching to storm the place. Gertrude had provided them with codes for most of the security cameras connected to the building but was sure the one in what was now Tommy's office had been changed…despite this, the CAT Squad was able to keep tabs on the rest of the building which apparently used to be a high school.

The ground floors had rooms branching off to each side similar to a dorm hallway. Stairs inside the entrance led to the upper floor which had two large conference rooms lined with computers; judging by the setup here, it was where counter intelligence was being done because countless spaces were occupied. The roof that had been used for combat and sniper training was now a lookout with sniper duos perched everywhere. Ground security existed in equal or greater abundance and they checked in on all rooms hourly. As the evening approached it was super clear that the activity and scale of the place-in terms of personnel-had increased dramatically since being taken over, something that Verbanski loathed.

"Damn that's the last time I ever go on vacation…there's adjacent buildings…if we perch ourselves up there we can take out those snipers before they really react, most snipers anticipate shots from the front not the sides; leaving the rest of you free to storm the place."

"…That may be true but it would suicide…we need to let Chuck know and then regroup.

XI

Nobody liked it but in the end that's what they agreed to do…flooding Chuck's doorstep half an hour later at Verbanski's insistence. He wasn't surprised to see them all and ushered them through the door and into the living room…Alex was the first to chime in as they all sat down.

"It's nice to see you're fully into the holiday spirit…"

"Yeah…stockings, nick-knacks, themed decor and of course the tree, we went all out this year!"

Alex eyed the tree off to the left of their currently unlit fireplace fondly, "I can tell…the tree really is beautiful is it real?"

"No, makes things easier though…most of the ornaments are from when I was younger…before our parents left. Sarah actually bought most of the decorations…I'd say she's even more excited than I am, she's upstairs talking to her mother, wanted to invite her and Molly over for Christmas brunch…speaking of…"

There was a chorus of yes before Chuck moved on to what he knew was the reason they'd all showed up on his doorstep despite it being nearly six in the evening, "Anyway, how did—"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out as an ecstatic Sarah came bounding down the stairs and took the seat right next to Chuck on the couch closest to the window, "She said yes—oh, hi everybody!"

They all reciprocated her greeting as Chuck put his arm around her and Morgan grabbed some chips from the bowl on the coffee table, "I told you she would…that's great Sarah, everybody else is coming too! Now, how did surveillance go?"

Casey leaned forward in his seat and then sighed, "Well…the Mason family definitely has deep pockets…place is full of personnel: ground security is all over the place and snipers line the roof…we make one move and we'll get slaughtered…but that's not the worst of it…"

"What could possibly be worse?"

"Let's see: 24/7 counter intelligence, a main office with a blocked security feed, holding cells and an Intersect white room. Basically the place is RI 2.0…except unlike Roark, Tommy rules with an iron fist…ground security checks rooms-occupied or not—every hour on the hour— except the restrooms of course…it's a fortress…I hate to say it but we'll need help…"

Sarah chimed in speaking bluntly, "You mean Beckman…and the two of us?"

"Obviously…Gertrude, the last resort may be to bombard the place with air strikes."

Chuck grimaced and then sighed deeply as Verbanski shrugged, "I don't like it…but Casey you might be right…still let's try to avoid that at all costs…"

"I said last resort didn't I, contrary to what you might think Bartowski I don't like taking lives…especially when the majority of the lives in question are naive and being used…Tommy on the other hand, I'd gladly be the one to put a bullet in his head! We can't leave him breathing, that mistake was already made once."

"I agree but I say we deal with this and Russia in January and enjoy what's left of the holidays…after all we don't technically work for the government so as far as I'm concerned we're officially on vacation."

Casey gave a soft grunt and shrugged his shoulders in agreement just as the twins could be heard crying over the baby monitor. Sarah and Chuck rose halfway out of their seats before Morgan and Alex stopped them and the latter spoke, "You know what…we've got it if it's okay with you?"

Chuck and Sarah exchanged meaningful looks before the latter spoke, "Okay, they've already been changed and fed so they're probably just fussy anyhow…it's the farthest room up the stairs on the right…thanks!"

Morgan joined Alex and threw his arm around her, "Sure thing, see you in a bit!"

As they entered Chuck and Sarah's room Morgan walked to the middle of the room peered over at Lisa; who was wiggling in her crib and smiled then while Alex was buried in her phone trying to turn it off he pulled out a respectable looking ring from his pocket and knelt on one knee. Luckily, she looked up before picking up either of the twins because she dropped her phone from shock and the screen cracked right in the center.

Morgan didn't take his eyes off of Alex even as her mouth was hanging open. He took her hand and smiled gently speaking softly, 'You should have left your phone downstairs babe…but that's okay it was cheap we'll get you a new one."

She gave a small grin as he continued, "…I'd been trying to figure out the right time to do this after working for months to afford the ring…and then earlier today, Chuck reminded me that it is time for me to grow up and in that moment I realized that without you I would be nowhere…sure I've grown up some on my own but I've got a long way to go…I need you because you make me happy, you make me believe in myself and believe I can grow up…I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you…Alex McHugh, will you marry me?"

Alex wiped tears from her eyes and smiled as wide as she possible could, "Yes…I love you Morgan, of course I'll marry you!"

He slid the ring on her finger and then stood up before sharing an extremely soulful kiss with her. They never stopped smiling even as they threw away Alex's broken phone and picked up the twins and sat carefully on the bed together. Within 20 minutes Noah and Lisa were both sound asleep…Alex whispered quietly to Morgan while they carefully placed the twins in their cribs and watched them snooze there for several minutes.

"You know, we'll have kids of our own someday…but let's focus on getting married first!"

"Agreed…let's go tell everyone! One thing though, protects me if your dad gets the urge to attack me or I might not be able to give you kids…"

As they came downstairs there was an ecstatic chorus of congratulations from everybody except Casey; he simply walked up to Morgan and looked him square in the eyes as he spoke, "Do you remember what I said to you when you told me you wanted to date my daughter?"

Morgan smiled awkwardly remembering just how terrified he'd been in that moment but recited the words looking Casey square in the eye, "…You break her heart; I break your, everything!"

The smallest grin flickered for a fraction of a second on Casey face before he spoke again, "The same thing applies here…congratulations honey."

"Thanks dad but how did you all know already?"

Sarah smiled and pulled the baby monitor out of her shirt pocket, "It was on…we all heard the thud; I was halfway out of my seat when we heard Morgan start talking and the rest is just because we're all spies, anyway congratulations!"

"We want everyone to be there…Sarah; will you be my matron of honor?"

"Of course I will!"

Morgan turned to Chuck and asked what he knew was a rhetorical question. "So…best man?"

Chuck walked up to Morgan and slapped him on the back, "Of course!"

Everyone stayed late to celebrate the engagement with a roast and champagne; which was cooked perfectly by Sarah because she used the Intersect, insisting that it was her gift to Alex and Morgan. They felt guilty that Ellie and Awesome-among others-weren't present but remembered Christmas was two days away and they could tell the rest then. Chuck went to bed very calm but had found that nights were when try as he might he was unable to keep his fear and worry at bay…but tonight was different and as he lay there he realized that he needed the passive properties of this Intersect; needed this meta-physical connection with Sarah…he smiled and figured that his loving wife had been keeping a tight lid on those emotions for him because as he fell asleep he dreamed only of how much he loved her and all related emotions overtook him as he slept.

* * *

**A/N: **As you can probably tell by now, I'm really trying to make this story about the future we didn't get to see on screen. The next chapter will have a peaceful Christmas holiday, enemy confrontation and maybe a cliffhanger…the names just appealed to me, let me know if you liked what I picked…oh yeah, Alex and Morgan are engaged; I wanted that to be simple but somewhat funny. I also wanted my sex scene to be less about sex and more about a married couple still very much in love that enjoys sex and I hope I came across that way. Reviews are always appreciated, thanks!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone I'm back for another chapter! This one was influenced heavily by "Chuck versus the Business Trip" and "Chuck versus the Baby" as both episodes had specular scenes…this chapter is also my first major attempt at action scenes so if they're lousy I'll keep working to make future action scenes better.

I'm sure many of you noticed by now that I don't usually describe characters (clothes, hair etc.) I feel that we've (you've) seen the show enough to picture those things on your (our) own but I decided to explain myself in case anyone was wondering…anyway, there's a lot in this chapter so that's enough out of me so without further ado, enjoy:)

**I don't own CHUCK!**

* * *

**Chuck and Sarah**

**Chapter 6**

Tommy sat in his office browsing through file after file of government information. It took several minutes but he found the file he was looking for.

"_I don't get it…we've had agents coming in and out of that building for days…one locked door with no keyhole and nobody who matches Bartowski, Walker or Casey coming out of it…all Adam said was Walker and Bartowski are married now…we still have records of Casey's apartment but two random people live there…there is no way that it's a software company…"_

There was a frantic knock on the door, "Come in, this better be good!"

"Oh it's definitely good news sir; our analyst team discovered that one of the two people on the lease for John Casey's old apartment is Morgan Grimes-the same Morgan Grimes who worked with Bartowski at the Buy More…"

Tommy turned on his intercom and spoke as though he was highly motivated, "Okay plan B a stealth team needs to check out Casey's old apartment…any info we can grab will be helpful."

"Yes sir right away.

"No wait until later…based on prior security footage I've seen Grimes is close with him; we can carefully search the place and plant bugs while they're away…shame we have no info on who is living with him…if I had to guess I'd say it's a girlfriend…anyway, go this afternoon…today is Christmas; I have a hunch they'll be out visiting friends and family…"

"What should we do about Bartowski and Walker?"

"For now, nothing…wherever they are the info seems nowhere to be found…they're smart but maybe we can draw them out."

"Yes sir, understood sir!"

Tommy addressed the agent still standing in front of him with forceful urgency, "Tell the analyst team anybody who finds the most leaks about Bartowski, Walker, Casey and their whereabouts or current activities gets the rest of the day off."

"Of course sir we won't let you down!"

Tommy went back to his thoughts as his office door closed…

"_If this works the Bartowski's and their friends will learn the hard way…spies don't get normal lives!"_

**...**

It was 8:00 am and snow was coming down in abundance. Sarah had been putting every bit of effort into making this day great even though she knew that the twins likely wouldn't remember; the point was that she would, which Chuck understood. Sarah awoke in a drowsy state with her twins crying excessively nearby…with the colder temperatures lately and for nursing convenience Sarah had been wearing only her robe recently. She stumbled out of bed in a drowsy state; rubbing her eyes momentarily before unfastening her robe and carefully picking up the twins, sitting in the nearby chair to nurse…the bond seemed to keep all three of them warm…it was half an hour before they would have their fill and Sarah felt surprisingly rejuvenated as she put the twins back in their cribs.

Sarah kissed both of them gently on the forehead and spoke quietly, "Merry Christmas you two…I know you're too young to understand but I love you both so much…"

Chuck stirred as Sarah got back into bed neglecting to put her robe back on and instead pulled the quilt up over herself watching him sleep. Eventually he opened his eyes and admired his wife's nude frame as they interlocked their feet and he brought her right up against his body smiling with minimal concern.

"You're not cold…I mean, I know this is your routine but you've got to be cold it's like 25 degrees outside."

Sarah raised an eyebrow; she seemed surprised, "Wait, you know my routine?"

"Well, I know the twins schedule: Awake between 7&8 but that varies; you feed them six to ten times over the course of the next 3 hours unusually in 15-30 minute incriminates which also varies—this is also why you wear your robe to bed the night before; I have a theory that they make up for when they were asleep during that time…anyway, after that they're content for another three hours; that's when you squeeze in a quick shower and breakfast-usually between 10&11-then they usually need to be changed and sometimes fed again; which brings us to afternoon; you switch to formula-until evening-and then you breastfeed on a very similar schedule to early in the morning which allows them and us to make it through the night before it starts all over again…"

Sarah couldn't help but kiss Chuck when he finished his explanation but it was out of immense appreciation, "…Did you think I wasn't paying attention?"

"…most husbands don't help with this stuff-let alone keep track-you do both!"

"What can I say, I'm not most husbands."

Sarah gave a soft smile, "…Lucky for me!"

They kissed again and then spent some time cuddling before the twins eventually beckoned again. Sure enough, they followed nearly the exact morning schedule Chuck had recited; during which he made sure she had water constantly. Such constant feeding had increased Sarah's breast size dramatically but on a few occasions had led to severe irritation; something not even the passive properties of the Intersect could prevent (because although the link did prevent infection, pain was another matter entirely). Thankfully it was something Chuck was more than willing to take care of on any such occasion, a fact they happen to discuss later that morning…

"Babe, they're newborns so it's normal that you nurse so often; that will lessen more and more as time goes by and you won't have to deal with this."

She looked at him a little sarcastically, "You mean you won't have to…"

"Babe, I didn't the first time it happened and I didn't mind today; I've always wondered what it tasted like anyway."

"I know…that's never bothered me…I just wasn't expecting to have to breastfeed them so often-nights are the only time I don't-I feel more milked than a damn cow!"

"We could use formula more often if you want?"

"No…like you said they're still newborns, I can handle it but it helps to vent, thank you…I'm getting in the shower while I've got my window…"

"…What time is everyone coming?"

"Well…I told Ellie, Devon and Mom-with Molly to be here around 11:30; we're all family now and I wanted the one on one time-and the extra help…Everyone else-including Cole and Manoosh-will be here around 1:00 when the food is done…your mom might show up."

"I'm not holding my breath…but either way this will be the best Christmas we have ever had!"

II

With only an hour to spare after her shower; Sarah was frantically cooking food. Luckily the Intersect made cooking-among many other skills-extremely easy. Chuck meanwhile was giving the dining and living room a final once over before company arrived; in between checking on Noah and Lisa-who by some much needed miracle-were sleeping at the perfect time…just as Chuck took a seat at the kitchen table, there was a knock at the front door. With a sigh Chuck eventually made it to the front door where he greeted Ellie, Devon and Clara-whom Chuck realized had grown considerably-and then he remembered that it had been nearly a year-the week Ellie and Devon came back to Burbank-since he'd seen her. She was easily almost three; holding tightly onto her mother's hand and looking up at Chuck with a smile in her best Christmas clothes.

"Merry Christmas Clara, you look beautiful!"

Clara hugged Chuck's leg and shouted through naturally slurred speech, "Unce Chuck, Mewy Chwsmas!"

Ellie gave a slight chuckle as she helped Clara into the house and she took off running, "Hi Chuck, She's still have trouble with I's r's and l's among other things-Clara honey, please don't run!"

"Hi guys it's good to see you, foods well on its way."

Chuck, where's the beer!"

"There's a cooler on the back porch."

"Awesome! I know it's early but…"

As Devon moved aside Sarah's mother Emma and adopted sister Molly could be seen walking up to the house. Ellie noticed too and insisted on taking over cooking duties so Sarah was free to spend time with them, something she appreciated despite heavy protest. The smile on her face was apparent as she greeted them at the door and then welcomed them both inside.

"Hi mom, hi Molly: Chuck hordes a lot of entertainment—movies, video games, TV seasons-so if you get bored there's plenty of stuff to do and food should be ready in about two hours…anyway, come in!"

They all moved to the kitchen to include Ellie who was still cooking; thankfully its size accommodated everyone comfortably. As they all sat down Emma addressed Sarah with nostalgia in her voice, "Wow…this place is just like the kinds of houses you used to dream about when you were little…it's so great!"

Sarah smiled brightly, "You remember that?"

"Of course, back then you thought this was a pipe dream…I was worried about you all the time and now…"

"I know…"

Molly addressed Chuck with anticipation, "Where's the funny guy with the beard?"

Chuck smiled and gave a gentle laugh as he spoke, "You mean Morgan; he'll be here in a little while…we kind of have to make him come later or he eats most of the food!"

"I like him, he's funny looking!"

Noah and Lisa could suddenly be heard crying over the baby monitor thus prompting Sarah to get up, "Looks like they're up again…you two want to come meet them?"

"Of course…"

Molly smiled brightly, "Mom said I'm an aunt now…"

Sarah bent down and picked up Molly, "That's true and the best part is that, when you're all older they will come to you to get away from me and Chuck; you get to be the fun one!"

"Why would they ever want to get away from Chuck, he's nice! Mom says he helped you make it so the boogieman can't get me anymore and we never have to run again…she says he is your guardian angel; that you were sad but he made you happy and kept you safe!"

Sarah smiled at Molly as the four of them went to see the twins, "That's right; he's the best guardian angel ever!"

As Emma crossed into Chuck and Sarah's room her eyes immediately went to the cribs near the window that her still crying grandchildren were laying in; as she peered at them sweetly from above. After being set down Molly eyed Noah and Lisa with tremendous curiosity and was even more surprised when Sarah and Emma picked them up and they stopped crying instantly.

"They don't have any hair?"

"That because it hasn't grown in yet but don't worry it will! Listen Molly, can you go downstairs with Chuck I want to talk to mom alone for a little bit?"

"Come on Molly, I'm sure Ellie will let you sneak a little food before it's finished!"

"Okay let's go!"

"See you in a bit Sarah."

Once they were alone both Sarah and Emma's eyes began to water and the latter spoke as though sure everything that she'd see was too good to be true, "Sarah, this is…"

"What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing it's just I keep thinking that this is a dream or a hoax…growing up with your father; forced into all his underhanded schemes and then into the CIA…you seemed to always keep the world at arm's length…and then Ryker…I guess I'm asking for evidence of this assignment so I can see how you became such a happy person; I hate that I had to miss that."

Sarah's expression was ironic, "Well…most of the watchable evidence belongs to the U.S government but I do have one thing…" She placed Lisa carefully in her crib and then walked over to the foot of the bed before dropping to her knees and reaching underneath the bed; eventually pulling out a labeled DVD.

Sarah spoke quietly as she stuck the DVD in the player grabbed the remote, and sat on the bed next to her mother, "This is a DVD of my after mission reports from when Chuck was under protective detail—it's definitely an unofficial diary of sorts. I started it more so I could keep myself in check but it turned into a confessional; it's the only copy that exists and there's about three years' worth of material here…"

Emma analyzed several entries after the DVD was finished, "You muttered you're middle name four weeks in…you were a goner from the start…and then five weeks later you kiss him thinking you're both going to die…and then you get all defensive about it afterwards when he puts you on the spot a week later…"

Sarah looked at her mother with guilt, "I'm stubborn…he caught me off guard.

"I could see the desperation in your eyes and voice after you saved him from government lock-down; it came full circle after you ran with him; you talk about that moment like you're on a cloud…Sarah you couldn't admit that you needed him, which I understand but you should have done it anyway…I know you told yourself you were on a job but from everything I've seen that wasn't true at all; I mean I could see the emotional release all over your face when you finally admit to yourself you love him, telling him sooner would've saved you and Chuck a lot of grief."

"I know mom but back then I was scared…letting people in is not something I was taught to do and to this day I can't explain why I felt like letting Chuck in…"

"You were given this assignment at one of the lowest points in your life. It's not crazy that you latched onto Chuck because before meeting him everyone else in your life was either using you, or circumstances made seeing family impossible…I have to ask, were you expecting Chuck to "fake break up" with you?"

"No…I was expecting him to kiss me; I _wanted _him to kiss me…I always wish I would have given into my feelings way back then because I was and still am so in love with him! I'm glad you are here mom, sorry about not having you at the hospital I just…"

"Sarah its okay—they're beautiful by the way…I love the names!"

"Thanks, we wanted a little divine intervention…Chuck came up with Noah…I thought my middle name makes a better first name for a daughter; plus the names just fit…I still have trouble actually believing it…how did you get used to it?"

"Names are all about a feeling…except with you…I made a mistake…it may be an alias but Sarah Walker clearly fits you better…as for parenting; it takes time but eventually it becomes second nature…"

"That's just it…honestly, it's not an alias anymore…it's me, this is who I am now. I'm happier than I've ever been and I have my mother back. At one point I was still trying to connect myself to "Sam Williams" but now I can admit that they were two different people and I know now that within two months of meeting Chuck, "Sam Williams" was gone…I was simply looking for a reason to let go of her…"

"Chuck is clearly perfect for you! I can see it in your eyes; which is why you should share that DVD with him. Listen Sarah, Molly has been asking about why we couldn't see you for so long…"

"I was wondering where the boogie man thing came from…if she's asking questions you have to tell her something. Just keep it to a boogie man who is gone now…anyway, I'm sure he already knows about it and isn't saying anything…"

"…Can I talk to Chuck alone for a while?"

Sarah put the DVD back underneath the bed and then turned to her mother again, "…He'll be up any second. I've got to give Ellie a break anyway; she's been picking up the slack with the food…see you in a bit."

Sure enough just as Sarah opened the door to leave Chuck was standing in the doorway. Emma looked rather surprised and slightly confused as Sarah left the room. After a moment's silence Chuck walked to Lisa's crib and gently picked up his daughter before sitting on the bed and addressing Emma with a gentle smile.

"Let me guess, you're confused…"

"A little…I've heard of being at someone's beck-and-call but…"

"Well…I'll start by saying that Sarah doesn't work for the government anymore, we started our own company. That said, we have a "no strings attached" contract with what is now the GISA-the combined agencies of the NSA and CIA-they insisted that we build a new Intersect; this one is a two person Intersect that syncs the brains of those who upload it causing telepathy among other things."

"So you're saying you two can hear each other's thoughts?"

"Not just that but we're one brain-not physically obviously but neurologically-I know that's hard to believe…"

"Chuck…Sarah always saw you as someone who completely understood her so it doesn't surprise me that she was willing to upload this Intersect because she needs you more than she's sometimes willing to admit, you changed my daughter's life. She was a slave to her job…I wondered if she would have ever had any real sense of trust or of a normal life…she always kept to herself, never let anyone in, never really felt worthy of anything beyond her career…you've given her everything I could have possibly hoped for and I have to say thank you again…you continue to protect her; something her father and I could never do…if we'd done our jobs she never would have had to grow up so harshly."

"You did more than enough…I'd say the government is the real problem."

"Well either way, she's happier than I've ever seen her and you're the reason why…something tells me you two will be much better parents than we were."

"Well I don't know about Jack but everything I love about Sarah; it's clear she got that from you…so I'd say you did more than enough right.

You're very kind Chuck, I knew as much when we met last year but speaking privately with you now, I see why Sarah loves you so much…it makes me happy that she finally opened her heart; whatever scars she had, you healed them…as her mother, I am so grateful for that."

"Well I am flattered that you think so much of me but the truth is Sarah has done more for me than anything I could ever do for her…6 years ago I was making $11 an hour fixing computers and today I have a legacy filled with everything I could want and I make a difference in the world...Sarah is the best thing that ever happened to me; Noah and Lisa wouldn't exist if she wouldn't have walked into the Buy More."

"It's impossible not to believe in fate when looking at the two of you; or my grandchildren for that matter..."

A short time later the doorbell rang prompting Chuck and Emma to return downstairs with everyone else, where they greeted Casey, Alex Morgan and the other members of Carmichael Industries…Alex and Morgan were enthusiastically flaunting their engagement to everyone; something nobody minded because happy moments were so rare and with all the threats they would soon be facing, everyone knew it would be a long time before they got the lasting peace and quiet they all hoped for and all the women agreed to be bridesmaids with Molly functioning as flower girl. Morgan was a lot less direct about asking the men to participate and Casey even made the comment to Morgan that because he was so short he could function as both groom and ring-bearer; an insult he was quite irritated with…

"Right Casey…that's funny coming from somebody as gigantic as you, how did you ever pass stealth training? I bet you were spotted from miles away…well, at least you've still got the whole "intimidating killer" thing working for you!"

Casey smirked looking Morgan square in the eye, "Wow…less than 48 hours of being hitched and you already grew a backbone to go with that rug on your face…I'm impressed Grimes."

"Okay that proves that you are older than you look; nobody says "hitched" anymore…"

A vein started pulsing in Casey's forehead as present company laughed but luckily Sarah and Ellie announced food was done and everyone made their way to the dining room. The brunch was huge: pork-chops, mash-potatoes, corn and gravy; eggs, bacon, sausage rolls…Morgan even mentioned that he had purposely not eaten all day to save room for the food. Everyone was in groups around the table; it was long enough to accommodate everyone, but Alex and Morgan insisted on seating themselves with Molly and Clara at the coffee table in the living room to keep them company, something Molly was happy about because despite meeting them only one other time she had grown quite fond of them. As everyone started eating Ellie talked to Sarah about the extent of their Christmas so far…

"Well we didn't wrap gifts because the twins can't open anything and won't remember this but we did get them new clothes…Pajamas and dress clothes; we'd like to have baby pictures done-if we can ever not be saving the world that is-anyway they've been content as could be today and honestly other than a lot of nursing they haven't been a handful…Clara seems very energetic.

Ellie turned right and smiled at Clara who was eating a small bowl of grapes from her height chair, "Yeah, she's always moving especially at home. She loves to grab things, I'm honestly glad to be at the base most of the day because when I'm not she's exhausting…thank god that height chair is portable otherwise she'd be running all over…so, Alex and Morgan are finally engaged…"

"Took them long enough…I was surprised she asked me to be her matron of honor, I thought for sure it'd be you…"

"Considering you've saved her fiancé's life countless times and are directly responsible for saving his brain it doesn't surprise me at all. Alex looks up to you; she joined The CAT Squad because she wants to earn your professional respect…it's the same reason Morgan fought so hard to be join the original operation after he found out the truth."

Carina and Zondra seemed surprisingly intrigued by Molly and Sarah watched with rising irritation while they continued to stare at Molly until finally she became fed up and addressed them through a low threatening hiss, "Hey, what's the matter with you too, it's not like you haven't seen kids before?"

"Sorry, we just can't believe you have a sister…"

"Carina if you want to say hi then go in there and say hi already!" Don't stare at her like she's something you're trying to size up before you steal it…oh and please try to remember that she is only 6 years old…sorry mom…"

"Its fine, Molly hasn't noticed her at all; she is busy with Morgan and Alex."

They seemed to be done with their food already; proving that Morgan's hunger had not been exaggerated. He and Alex were now playing Mario Kart with Molly who seemed to be extremely happy at this particular moment. Emma noticed this and sighed "…She's had a good childhood but I was always worried Ryker would show up so I sheltered her more than I should have…we've never had a birthday party or gone on vacation but she's enrolled in school as of about 3 months ago. The truth is she started asking why she's older than all the kids in her class and that's why I gave the boogie man explanation; all she knows is there was a bad man who was after us so she started a year later than everyone else but she knows that you and Chuck made things better…no details though I promise, she's way too young for that."

"I know mom, you're doing fine."

"Still, I always hated that it was so lonely for her…anyway, she's adjusting well to school."

"That's good."

Eventually Morgan and company entered the dining room again, "…Sarah, Molly is great at Mario Kart. That's twice now she came in 1st!"

"I'm glad you're having fun, do you want more food?"

"That's okay Sarah…can I play outside I brought a ball and mitt?"

"Sure as long as you stay where we can see you…"

"Unnecessary, hey Molly let's go out and see how good your heater is!"

Casey snickered from down the table, "Better than yours Grimes…Sarah you mind if I smoke a cigar outside?"

"I guess not just keep the smoke away from Molly…"

Casey shrugged in acknowledgment before getting up and going outside. Most of the food was gone quickly even considering the amount of company. Sarah attempted to clean up but Ellie insisted on doing that for her…meanwhile Cole and Carina seemed to be hitting it off which amused Zondra because normally Carina wouldn't give anybody—let alone a guy-the time of day; they seemed to be getting into a heated debate over which of them was a better undercover spy…

"I know all about your reputation…you flaunt your way through undercover assignments and you're a very convincing liar but I can guess you don't put much stock in side arms?"

Carina smiled with a mock expression. "Yeah well your stealth and seduction skills could use work. Maybe if you were better at both you wouldn't have had to forcibly escape from your last mission; I heard you set a new record for knockouts with a sweep of the leg?"

Cole sighed and then smiled, "I did actually; 16 to be exact but I get your point…I'll make you a deal—"

Carina interrupted Cole abruptly rising to her feet from the sofa she'd been sitting on, "Let me guess…this is a "you scratch my back I'll scratch yours" moment?"

"Something tells me we'll all be dealing with regular threats in the coming year so yes I'd be stupid not to admit that I need help. If you are wondering why I'm signaling you out…I guess I just find you intriguing and of course beautiful."

Carina winced slightly, it was clear she was not used to getting a taste of her own medicine but to her credit she recovered quickly turning the tables as she spoke, "Well I'm not a push over so odds are I'll get more out of this than you."

"I find it funny that you think I'm a push over given that you let your DEA treat you like a sexual pariah. I prefer to think you've got much more worth then just your looks."

Carina turned red as she spoke, "Fine lets go to the bases shooting range; you can give me target practice…"

"This is going to be fun."

Cole and Carina bid farewell to Sarah along with select other people: a somewhat awkward farewell to Sarah's family and a sarcastic goodbye to Chuck, Morgan and Alex that they couldn't help but laugh at. After they left Zondra addressed the group with wild interest.

"I think they agreed to go on their version of a date!"

Sarah's eyes widened slightly but then she turned briefly to Chuck and they shared a look of comprehension before the latter spoke with extreme irony in his voice, "That is as perfect as two people who think WAY too much of themselves could possibly be for each other."

There was a collective burst of laughter from everyone as Manoosh spoke to Chuck, "Cole is a perfect candidate for the previous Intersect."

"Yeah…too bad Carina is too hotheaded to handle the Intersect…as a matter of fact I don't even think she paid attention when Cole was uploaded with it…they both like to show off so I'm guessing Carina won't like getting one-upped…listen have you discovered anything new about ours?"

A little…I'm much more at the technical aspect though…for instance; any active skills or readable info you flash on can be stored and studied instantly later on. I'd bet that my tinkering has also increased your ability to process information. Of course we have yet to test the strange way in which the two of you seem to amplify each other's critical brain/body functions as well as you're physical skills…not to sound overly philosophical but the ease with which your brains synced together pretty much proves that you were meant to be together: then, now and always…Ellie seems to think you two are dependent on each other and I have to agree. That's why I'm worried about the how extended time apart may effect both of you-of course I mean more so in the event of capture or other such problems…I know we wrote as much of the Intersect's script to compensate for that kind of situation but the overall ambiguity scares me even though it's likely that outside of major stress or total peril you're unlikely to feel negative effects which means there is no way to test the theory…"

"Well we just have to avoid capture then…"

Ellie cut in reluctantly bursting their bubble, "You know that's impossible…especially given your prior history; just be extra careful-Sarah if you're ever separated from Chuck because of capture take deep breaths; interestingly enough when you are captured Chuck remains relatively calm but when Chuck is captured you tend to, lose your cool-and that was before uploading this Intersect and syncing with Chuck; I worry that if Chuck is captured you could snap again…I guess I'm asking if you're more emotionally stable than-"

"Using unsanctioned torture on an international government official and forcibly fighting my way through the jungles of Thailand?"

Ellie gave a weak smile, "Well, yeah…"

"Back then I was over emotional because it was my fault Chuck was captured; I was way too stubborn and it almost cost Chuck his brain…I had to get him back. So I guess you're right—I'll always hold onto who I was before if it helps protect my family."

"Fair enough…time for a change of subject; Devon we're not going back to Chicago."

"Okay, any reason why?"

"Our family is here; we never should have left in the first place…Sarah you're the closest thing to a sister I have and I abandoned you while you were going through traumatic amnesia…I'm sorry."

Emma raised her eyebrows in shock. "Amnesia, what are you talking about?"

"Mom, that is a long story that isn't even necessary to tell because the amnesia is gone; it has been for 6 months thanks to Chuck, Ellie and Manoosh."

"How much did you forget?"

"Please mom, I don't want to rehash this again I've done that enough the last year…anyhow Ellie you have your own life you don't need to apologize and I don't want you and Devon staying here out of guilt…"

Ellie and Emma conceded to Sarah's pleas; although the former made sure that Sarah knew that she was staying because she wanted to and the latter acquired info on Sarah's amnesia from a very reluctant Chuck while she was out of earshot tending to the twins. Emma's reaction was melancholy and she thanked him over and over for helping Sarah get through her amnesia. Sarah's expression was clearly dark as she came back downstairs but Chuck was spared from confrontation with her because Molly, Morgan and Casey all came back inside. Manoosh said goodbye at that point causing Chuck to tease that he just came for the food.

"I do love food! Anyway I'll see you later and thanks for inviting me!"

Morgan was smiling broadly but clearly out of breath as he sat down on the couch and addressed everyone gathered in the living room, "Man…Molly sure can throw…that heater…it's amazing…you could play baseball for sure."

"I didn't mean to hurt your hand…"

Casey grinned from nearby and spoke to Molly as gently as anybody had ever heard, "Don't worry, Morgan hurts himself on a weekly basis; I think he's right though you can throw a mean heater, watching him wince after every throw made my Christmas."

"I know you're pretty pain resistant Casey, that's not the case for most of us…Molly don't worry about my hand…Sarah any desert?"

"There's apple or pumpkin pie; try not to eat it all…"

Morgan smiled got up and left for the kitchen clearly skeptical of his self-control, "I can't promise that!"

Alex sighed and had a "his stomach is a bottomless pit" look before following him in along with Molly who insisted on also having pie. Sarah noticed that Molly seemed to stick with Morgan like glue and it was somewhat unsettling because the latter was a grown man acting like a kid most of the time. Conversation over the next two hours consisted of entirely normal subjects…Morgan and Alex set their wedding for mid-June, Sarah privately gave Casey a new sniper rifle, his jaw fell open as he saw it.

"…This is…a L115A3 AMW…its British but top of the line…I buy the best ammo and this, this can hit its target from 1400m away and can see through smoke…I hate to admit it but the best guns are foreign made…how much this set you back Walker?"

"Nothing, when you have the best hacker in the world for a husband hacking a store is laughable-when I told him I'd buy it that's exactly what he did…"

"Well tell him thanks…anyway, it's getting late and I want to get home; I'll make sure to put this under lock and key so Verbanski can't take it. Sorry she didn't come…"normal" is definitely not her thing."

Sarah smiled from the irony as she spoke, "…it wasn't our thing either but…we've spent 6 hours being normal as everybody else…"

"You know, when I gave you that video log at the beginning of the year I said Bartowski made us soft but what I think I meant to say is… he made us human…I'd forgotten what that meant…"

"Merry Christmas John…"

"You too…now, I don't want to say goodbye to everyone or scare Molly because I'm carrying this rifle…"

"I figured, hold on…"

Sarah left momentarily and came back with Casey's coat, "Looks like everyone is in the kitchen, you can sneak out the front."

They exited the walk in closet and walked back downstairs before heading in quietly opposite directions. A few minutes later Emma was checking her watch and yawned, "Wow…listen Sarah we should get going its 7:30-Molly honey, it's time to go!"

She came running in to the kitchen, stopped in front of Sarah and then took a necklace out of her pocket and placed it in Sarah's hand, "Wait mom I want to give Sarah this…it's my necklace I really want you to have it; for good luck…I don't need it anymore I've got you!"

"Sarah bent down to Molly's level and hugged her tearing up as she spoke "…Thank you Molly, it's beautiful…listen I've got something for you too…this is my direct number; you call me anytime you want and I'll be on the other end…and this…this is a special device."

Molly took a small locket like object from Sarah clearly intrigued, "…what does it do?"

"Well if you're ever in danger squeeze this tight with your hand me and Chuck will rescue you…but remember it's only for emergencies."

Chuck bent down next to Sarah and smiled at Molly, "Think of it like your very own bat signal!"

Emma raised her eyebrows while Molly spoke again, "Okay, so what you're saying is you guys are super heroes?"

Chuck and Sarah hugged Molly tightly while the former spoke quietly, "Not quite…this will help us keep you safe though so make sure you keep it with you…now Morgan and Alex will take you back outside while we talk for a few minutes…and Molly thanks for coming!"

Molly smiled brightly and then walked outside with Morgan and Alex. Emma addressed both Chuck and Sarah with a worried voice, "So I guess you two are in trouble…which means we have to cut ties again…"

"No mom that won't happen this time…that's why I gave the emergency beacon to Molly; nobody who might get to you for information about us will suspect anything of her…even the most dangerous enemies will focus on you which means she can activate it-plus its silent-really just a precaution…we're being targeted again but…I swore I wouldn't sever ties with you again…"

"I thought nobody knew we existed…"

"Nobody in U.S government…but this is a personal enemy…Adam Mason-Eve Shaw's brother; wife of Daniel Shaw…Shaw's dead but he found out pretty much everything about me and Chuck and likely passed it all onto Adam so keep your guard up but like I said I'm not cutting ties again."

Sarah hugged her mother and then walked her out the door as they both said a heartfelt goodbye. After coming back inside Sarah sank into a nearby chair clearly exhausted. Ellie noticed this immediately and insisted on leaving too…Clara had run herself wild playing with Molly, Alex and Morgan and was passed out in Devon's arms so he agreed to leave.

"This happens all the time she's crazy during the day and sleeps at night…anyway, thanks for having us over!"

Morgan and Alex were the last to leave with Zondra having left an hour earlier but not before giving Sarah a brand new stealth-knife which she stashed in her usual hiding place on her leg. They headed upstairs to their rooms and fell onto the bed and moved up against each other. The instant they made physical contact both of them felt their exhaustion rapidly going away.

III

Alex and Morgan arrived home completely unaware that their apartment was now an open source of information for the enemy. They'd been hovering over sensitive topics for quite a while but appeared too tired to discuss them. Alex was the one who eventually broke the silence as they lay together in their bedroom…

"You wish they would have made more than one right?"

"Yeah I don't think they realize how useful we could be…"

"Are you sure you'd be able to handle me inside your head?"

"Of course, I love you remember?"

"I never forgot that…we'll talk to them then but I can guess they'll say no…for security reasons…"

"Well between Adam and a Russian government that's only a few wrong moves away from going full on terrorism they will need every bit of help they can get…"

A few minutes later and there was a loud bang that caused Alex and Morgan to jump out of bed. Morgan had grabbed the emergency beacon from his nightstand while whispering so quietly to Alex that it was barely audible, "This was Casey's engagement gift…I thought it was a joke at the time but now I'm glad he gave it to me…stay quiet!"

They crept to the door and found themselves occupied with at least three harsh sounding voices, "Alright, we capture them both and bring them back to base; they'll have valuable information on Casey, Bartowski and Walker…"

Morgan cursed silently to himself several times realizing there apartment had been bugged and figured they had let slip just enough info that these people knew they were hiding major secrets…knowing that they only had a minute or two to spare Morgan pointed frantically to the beacon in hand, then to Alex and then tipped his head back with his mouth open indicating for her to swallow; he repeated the sequence once more and she understood as he activated it…swallowing it was surprisingly easy for her…they nodded and slowly revealed themselves with their arms up.

"Look, if this is about our pirating, my bad we'll pay everything back we don't want any trouble…"

"Yeah well neither do we so just come with us now…holy shit!"

"What do I have something on my face?

The agent smirked and activated his radio, "Very funny…sir come in; Morgan and the girl…they match two of the people who were on that warehouse security video with Bartowski and Walker and the rest of their employees-it looks like Grimes changed his hair."

"Bring them back here…our analyst team found some interesting info on Grimes…"

"Yes sir! Alright you heard him you two are coming with us!"

"First I have to ask how you got the drop on us…we had to walk right into this complex we would've noticed anything suspicious…"

"Well that's the point isn't, you're so used to working with government resources you were expecting an obvious spy van. Please we're not that stupid! Now let's go before I decide to hit you with enough voltage to knock you out for hours!"

"That wouldn't matter; we already know where you're taking us."

"Then you won't mind answering some questions…"

**...**

There was a frantic mood inside the base as Chuck contemplated what options were available for rescuing Morgan and Alex. They'd been held for nearly 10 hours despite the fact that everyone knew where they'd been taken because attempting a rescue in the dead of night would have been suicide but luckily it was now dawn. Ellie and Devon had agreed to watch the twins but they felt guilty for not recognizing anything during or prior to Alex and Morgan's capture; especially given that they lived in close proximity. Casey was understandably furious and couldn't stop pacing back and forth breathing through deadly grunts.

"…That's it, no more down time! Bad guys don't take time off…you two can't have it both ways…spies don't get to have normal lives! If that's what you want then after this is all over take your kids and fake your death's! For now we deal with Adam and then Russia!"

Sarah spoke calmly, "John don't worry we'll get them back; they were taken for information so it's a safe bet they're still alive. We flashed immediately when we entered their apartment…it was bugged with more of those GLG-20's. Even if we found the receiver there wouldn't have been anything worthwhile on it we already know everything important…"

"Then we go get them!"

Chuck sighed and folded his arms, "There are countless agents at the place now, and if we mount a full assault Alex and Morgan are dead for sure…"

Casey punched a nearby wall in frustration as he swore, "DAMMIT! What do we do then?"

Beckman appeared on the main video monitor looking exasperated but hopeful, "What is it general, did you find something?"

"Yes we recovered security footage from the warehouse you infiltrated 3 months ago. You already know that it shows the lot of you…what's more important is we found out the video signal is being piggybacked to an encrypted server and while we don't know the exact location we know for sure it's from outside the U.S…"

Chuck's face went pale, "Adam was watching us…he knows Sarah was pregnant…he must have tipped of Tommy before sending him back here…this isn't good at all, Tommy's ruthless he'll have them tortured until they crack and spill everything…if they haven't already."

"It's unfortunate but we are going to find out just how strong Alex and Morgan really are…the most talented spies are standing in this room but you're all on that footage we need to have the upper hand and clearly don't…"

Chuck looked around the room at everyone before his eyes came to rest on Cole, "Wait general, we can send Cole there undercover to rescue them; he's the only one who isn't on that footage…"

"Not that I mind…but what would my cover be…it would need to be air tight…"

Casey was still angry, "We don't have time for stealth! I can't believe I'm saying this but…we upload the rest of the V3 Intersects and go on an all-out assault!"

Sarah spoke bluntly after going through mental-tactical assessment, "…I think Casey's right Chuck if we go stealth not only might Alex and Morgan already be dead but the enemy will know everything on top of it. We might as well force our way in."

Chuck thought hard for another minute and then addressed the group, "…Alright here's what we'll do, and obviously I don't expect things to play out exactly as follows: Manoosh you monitor the facility from here using the same codes we used before; try to disable the power once we've breeched…it'll give Alex and Morgan a chance to escape on their own and meet us…Casey, Verbanski you perch yourselves on the adjacent buildings and provide cover sniper fire when we need to escape and trust me we will need to escape…Sarah and I will go stealth and carefully take out the perimeter guards so Cole, Carina and Zondra can enter and head the rescue while Sarah and I capture Tommy.

Casey spoke as though the end of Chuck's plan was some kind of sick joke, "Capture, no way in hell Bartowski; we're putting a bullet in this bastards head!"

Sarah looked pleadingly at Casey, "John we can't just—"

"Oh don't give the "we can't just kill him speech." Do I need to remind you that every enemy we've left alive has fled beyond our reach or come back much worse. Nicolas Quinn destroyed your memories and brainwashed you; Daniel Shaw framed us for treason…I'm through showing mercy-"

"Actually John I want him dead too, I merely think it would be a waste not to interrogate him first…but I think Chuck is happy to let you take the shot if he's on the verge of escaping."

"Agreed, if he's escaping and the shot is there, take it!"

Casey was still beat red but he'd calmed down considerably, "Fine…I'm going to get my rifle."

Beckman addressed Chuck again as Casey walked over to the armory, "what do you need from me Chuck?'

"General you're our Kamikaze move; I hope to god we don't have to but just in case have an air-strike ready! I'll give you the location now…"

"Understood, I'll be standing by."

Chuck sighed as Beckman disconnected and then turned to Manoosh, "You should upload the Intersect too; if somebody finds this place you'll be able to defend yourself, and it'll help with hacking too…we can always remove it later."

"Okay…be careful everyone!

Those who didn't already have one uploaded an Intersect. As they drove to what was formerly Verbanski's company there was tremendous nerves for everybody. They took their usual cars to appear less obvious and every minute Chuck's worry was overtaking him, _"Guys…please hang on, we're coming!"_

Sarah sped up in response to Chuck's thoughts as he addressed her aloud clearly crestfallen, "…So much for dealing with this all in January…"

"We'll get them back Chuck…"

IV

Alex and Morgan were back to back and the latter could barely remain upright. Morgan had sustained multiple bruises and had a swollen eye and upper lip. He seemed on the verge of passing out and as a result his head was dropped from extreme fatigue. A cut on his right cheek was nearly infected and the majority of his breathing was shallow and forced; it was clear he was severely dehydrated. Alex's voice hit his ears quite softly…

"Sweetie they'll be in here again anytime…you've got to tell them something…the contract at least…you need water and medical attention and water!"

"No…we can't…giving them anything…will just make them…come back over and over…me…they can use me as a punching bag…all they want…I promised him…I wouldn't let…anything happen to you…"

The door in the room opened a short time later and Tommy's voice could be heard a few feet away. He was clearly irritated, "So Grimes…do you feel like talking yet?"

Agent shoved water down Morgan's throat forcing his head upward as found a small burst of strength, "Go to hell!"

Tommy smirked as he watched water drip down Morgan's face. He took the bottle of water from his subordinate drew it back and was about to strike Morgan square across the face when the room went pitch black, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir it appears power to the entire place has been cut…"

"Thank god our communications come from a separate source, you guard these two!"

"Yes sir…careful sir!"

Back outside Chuck was in frantic communication with Manoosh. "Manoosh buddy, I thought I said cut the power AFTER we disable the perimeter guards…we've lost the element of surprise…"

Manoosh was blunt as his voice came back through the blue-tooth, "I know Chuck but Morgan's in bad shape: dehydrated, shallow breathing, severe muscle fatigue and several harsh cuts and bruises…plus he was about to get knocked out, I had to."

Casey's voice cut in, "How's Alex?"

"Unharmed, I don't know why…"

Casey spoke bluntly "They know she's my daughter…there's a full team of analysts here…it's obvious they unearthed my confidential records and are afraid of what I'll do if she's hurt."

"Well it looks like cutting power drew the perimeter guards inside…we should breech now while everybody is distracted."

"…The lobby is huge…Tommy's office is on the third floor. I suggest two of you stay in the lobby and act as decoys; there is plenty of horizontal and vertical cover. Alex and Morgan are in a room off to the right of the lobby…one person is guarding them…the problem is I have to turn the power on again so the elevator can be used and from what I'm seeing now agents are already flanking all sides of the lobby…you'll all need to go in through the front and then split off into groups; I won't turn power back on until I see someone make it into where Alex and Morgan are being held.

As discussed before they'd left, Casey and Verbanski were already in position and at the ready on the adjacent buildings with their sniper rifles. The rest were ducked behind various cover points near the entrance. Chuck spoke with firm command from beside Sarah as everybody awaited his orders.

"Okay, Zondra your armed with a Glock and flash grenades…Manoosh isn't turning the power back on until somebody gets to Alex and Morgan…if Carina freezes the door with cryo-grenades can you blast the door in; their eyes won't adjust to the sudden flood of light."

"When did we get cryo-grenades?"

Chuck managed a half smile, "State of the art prototypes; one of Manoosh's secret projects…"

"Ready when you two are…boss!"

Carina nodded in full agreement before Chuck spoke again addressing Casey and Verbanski, "Alright…the plan is to draw out as many agents as possible and have you two fire, understood?"

"…Draw their snipers attention away from us and then we can take them out so you guys can rush inside…good thinking Bartowski! We've got you all covered…just get in there and rescue my daughter and her knuckle head of a fiancée!"

Everyone flashed and a minute later they were executing their plan: the cryo-grenade Carina threw made contact with the door and it froze as the cooled substance slowly spread. Zondra tossed a flash grenade and just before it hit the door right in its center she shot it twice in quick succession. There was a loud bang as the flash grenade exploded blowing the door and endless shards of ice back into the lobby causing several groans from many agents inside. The snipers on the roof fell for the distraction and were swiftly cut down as a result.

Amid a hail of AK-47 gunfire Chuck, Sarah and Cole forced their way into the lobby ducking in and out of horizontal cover. The harsh reload times on the AK-47's combined with their naturally lacking accuracy allowed the trio to steadily disable multiple agents with their pistols while they heard the continuous blast of Casey's rifle and watched from the back windows as several agents fell one by one. Eventually Cole spoke over severely waning gunfire…

"I'll get Morgan and Alex, you two cover me!"

"…Hang on, take this PM-9 it's got tranq darts in it…Alex can back you up while you get her and Morgan out of harm's way…"

Cole nodded as Chuck addressed Manoosh again, "…If Cole makes it to the right side of the room you turn the power back on."

"Okay…he needs to hurry though; more are coming in from the front hallway…"

Cole ran to the right side of the room just before he entered the view of a fresh set of agents. Zondra and Carina appeared beside Chuck and Sarah as gunfire picked up again, "Sorry we took so long!"

"That's okay…what the hell happened to your arm Carina?"

The upper portion of her right arm was bleeding from two bullets, "…I was behind cover and came up for shot's; I took out for or five of them but didn't get back in time and someone with a SMG hit my upper shooting arm…don't worry Chuckles it's nothing."

Zondra scoffed as she bandaged Carina's arm and spoke with an edge to her voice, "You mean you got cocky; you're lucky most of the bullets missed your arm…let them handle this and just stay still!"

Zondra held Carina back as Sarah and Chuck nodded to each other, flashed and then acrobatically sprinted from behind their cover with the former thrusting mini throwing knives withdrawn from her shirt in the knees of two caught off guard agents causing them to drop instantly. Chuck joined hands with Sarah as they sprinted toward the front steps…

"So I guess you'll stash those anywhere now?"

"Very funny, why are we heading to the second floor?"

"Manoosh says there's important info in the counter intelligence room…probably worth copying…"

"Alright but let's not stick around longer than we need to!"

"Agreed…"

Meanwhile Cole had forced his way inside Alex and Morgan's holding room. He shot the lone guard square in the head with a quick draw of his SIG-938 and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. The power came back on a minute or two later…Morgan was unconscious but the noise woke Alex who looked up startled as Cole started to untie her as she spoke weakly.

"Help Morgan…I'm alright…"

By nothing more than intuition Cole had stashed water and medical supplies in his car and transferred them to his bag prior to this mission. He handed Alex the tranq-pistol and spoke bluntly, "Bar the door, we can't leave until he is conscious…I have water if you need it…"

Alex took both bottles of water and the medical supplies from Cole's bag before barring the door. Cole handed Alex the tranq-pistol before gingerly freeing Morgan and laying him on the ground. He was about to perform CPR when-after downing more than half of one bottle in two swigs-Alex insisted they switch roles because Cole was a veteran spy who could stomach killing…

"Alright…but keep that tranq-pistol in your back pocket! Casey would kill me if you got shot and had no chance of protect yourself!"

Alex bandaged and cleaned Morgan's injures, "All I care about is Morgan…"

Alex swiftly started CPR and kept it up until Morgan body twitched to life again…a minute or two later and his eyes were open and looking around. Alex smiled at him and then carefully helped in drinking vitally needed water. He downed the second bottle of water in three long gulps. After 5 minutes or so Morgan found strength to stand with assistance from Alex, but as he tried to walk and draw a deep breath he felt a continual pain and collapsed to a knee…

"I think his ribs are really bruised…we've got to get out of here!"

"Alright…but you hear all that noise on the other side of that door; Manoosh says there's at least 10 more agents trying to seize the lobby…Carina and Zondra are pinned down…Chuck and Sarah are hacking the counter intelligence room."

"What about Verbanski and my dad?"

"They're on their way but were coming from at least 500 feet away…"

As if on cue Casey spoke through their circle of blue-tooth devices. "We're almost there, had to swap guns. Just get back outside-we will back up everyone else…you both just get to the hospital, and Cole…if you fail it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"Understood-alright guys stay behind me…I've got 3 grenades left; one cryo and two M-80's…Manoosh says the rear wall of the room is part of a tunnel leading to a parking garage; we're blasting through it!"

Cole passed an M-80 grenade to Alex and then threw the cryo-grenade at the rear wall; it made contact and froze over slowly. Alex nodded and threw the M-80 grenade; Cole shot the heart of it right as it lined up with the wall and the entire section blasted apart with a loud bang. Carrying Morgan through this hole required both Alex and Cole's physical strength and as they all passed through it the former had urgency in her voice.

"What's the last grenade for anyway?"

"…Can you support him for about five seconds?"

"Yeah but-hey what the hell are you doing!?"

Cole spoke triumphantly as he turned around and tossed his lone grenade in the opposite direction, "covering our escape, now let's move and remember stay behind me-or as behind as you can anyway!"

They supported Morgan as the three of them walked steadily along the connecting tunnel with Cole somehow keeping his trusty SIG-938 pistol at the ready but his prior actions seemed to have kept their pursuers occupied and after five minutes with no one in sight he stowed his gun and gave Morgan full support as they essentially carried him onward. Eventually they made it to the parking garage and Cole breeched a red mustang and then with one flash hot-wired the car before helping Alex lower Morgan into it as she took the driver's seat. Breeching the car had triggered its alarm but with yet another flash Cole silenced it.

"Get to West Side Medical ASAP! Your condition should keep police at bay so drive fast because Morgan is clearly fighting a losing battle… I've got to get back and help everyone."

"I'm fine…I want to…stay and help!"

Alex had to resist the urge to smack Morgan, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! We're leaving now…Cole…thank you!"

V

Back inside there was chaos…Chuck and Sarah had effortlessly fought their way into the counter intelligence room-with tranq-guns (the analysts were not agents and having been in that position himself Chuck couldn't take injuring or killing them) and were frantically obtaining various information; everything from wireless transaction data to personnel information…there was even several files on an Intersect that was being built. Apparently Adam had been rather fond of the failed emotionless Intersect program from two years prior and contrary to what was originally thought it wasn't being built here but rather in Paris at his personal base.

"There's so much noise going on, I hope everyone is okay…"

"At last contact with Casey and Verbanski they had made it to everybody's position…Cole successfully evacuated Morgan and Alex and is fighting back through the place…Carina's arm has been bandaged but she can still shoot-Cole is apparently a very good teacher…as soon as I find out if my last hunch is correct we can get the hell out of here…found it!"

Sarah looked at Chuck nervously, "Found what exactly?"

"Unfortunately the overall situation just got a lot direr, not to mention dangerous and complicated…Adam has decided to enlist the help of Russia; just over the last week they've provided him with a ton of extra help and have fully agreed to cooperate with him."

"So we've got a country that wants to overthrow the United States work with a vengeful U.S born citizen trying to create an army of emotionless soldiers and if he succeeds he'll probably pass copies to the Russian military…well the silver lining is we don't have to capture Tommy so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Agreed, let's go!"

Chuck pulled out his flash drive and then ran a chain reaction of commands that rid all the computers of their operating systems so that the next time they were booted it would be like starting from square one; in doing this he hoped Verbanski could salvage them at some point. Manoosh informed them that Tommy was in the process of fleeing to the roof and escaping via helicopter. Chuck and Sarah were the closest and ran back toward the elevator in a frenzy coming out of it in time to spot Tommy running down the third floor hallway in a mad dash for the roof access door at the other end.

Chuck flashed, pulled a grenade launcher off his back-which Casey had given him prior to the mission-and aimed it directly at the roof access door before firing; the grenade flew across the room and Sarah-using her trademark Smith and Wesson along with a well-timed flash-shot it just as made contact with the door. The result caused the door to be blasted inward; thereby blocking the base of the ladder that provided roof access.

Tommy ran to the end of the hallway signed and turned around slowly advancing on them, "Fine, let's see what you've got!"

Chuck made no attempt to hide his cocky attitude as he spoke, "What's the matter, can't you jump that high?"

"Whatever _Chuck,_ when I'm through with you your pocket protector will be the only way people can recognize your face!"

"In case you've been living under a rock, I'm far from "the guy who worked at a Buy More"…now, let's rumble!"

Chuck rushed Tommy using a Bryce-esque sliding kick; aiming at the table that was nearby causing it flies forward toward. Tommy dove carefully out of the way as both he and Chuck rose to their feet. This Intersect had made flashing so effortless that Tommy never even saw it happen. As Chuck entered physical combat with Tommy, Sarah fell into that same strange trance. Chuck felt as though they'd become one mind and as a result were twice as strong and twice as fast. Tommy put as much force as he could into each strike but it was futile; uppercuts, jabs, full blown punches-both horizontal and vertical-and even roundhouse kicks were either blocked, dodged or countered to the point that eventually Chuck landed a direct roundhouse kick to his chest sending Tommy to his back as he passed out.

Chuck picked up Tommy's radio and ordered any and all personnel to flee the building. The rest of the team had been locked in either shooting or physical combat so hearing Chuck's announcement was a shock. He told them to rendezvous at roof access where they'd take the helicopter to West Side Medical.

Casey addressed what everyone was thinking as they all stood in the hallway. "So if the helicopter is our ride then what about our cars?"

Chuck thought for a moment and then addressed Manoosh through still active wireless communication, "…you know what Beckman owes us—Manoosh you're at base; can you contact her and have her handle that?"

"No problem, although I don't think she'll take kindly to being used…it's a pretty big fall-from confirming a possible missile strike to ordering the transfer of cars."

"Well she'll just have to deal with it, I'm kind of glad she'll understand what it's like to be just a means to an end; I didn't like it so I'm not going to lie; giving her a taste of her own medicine feels pretty good-everybody ready?"

Casey had a matter of tone when he spoke again, "We're dropping _this one _off at base first…I want to torture him a little."

Verbanski shook her head, "I'm staying behind to start cleaning up _his _mess; tell Alex and _midget beard_ I'm glad they're in one piece-Chuck it looks like I'll be joining your company permanently…you can use this place as a subsidiary; although it'll need a decent amount of remodeling…"

"I will…we will see you later!

Tommy started to stir so Casey made sure to keep his pistol pointed right at Tommy while forcing him to his feet. Everyone save Tommy flashed and then bounded effortlessly up the rubble and climbed the ladder. At the top Cole brandished a rope and through it down to Casey and Tommy.

Chuck couldn't help but snicker, "Really, you just happened to have that with you?"

"I never come unprepared…"

They climbed the rope and then the ladder and once they were on the roof Casey forcibly placed handcuffs on Tommy before shoving him inside as everyone else filed into the helicopter too. Chuck stood over the cockpit but Sarah addressed his thoughts aloud and he couldn't help but grin…

"Sorry Chuck but I'm the one who's a trained pilot, take the passenger seat."

He smiled at her with an air of nostalgia, "Having flashbacks are you?"

Casey was blunt as he spoke from the back, "She's not the only one…"

"Hey I landed it didn't I? Not that you helped the situation…"

"It a good thing you don't freeze under pressure anymore Bartowski; speaking of that was a nice move with the grenade launcher; Manoosh told me about it! Let's go Sarah-ahem, _Bartowski__…_Garza you try anything and you'll pass out before you realize it!"

"Like I can try anything with my hands cuffed and those three pointing guns at me…"

Cole, Carina and Zondra all smirked and tightened grip on their guns as the helicopter's engine started up and it rose quickly into the air. It struck Casey that Tommy had to be knocked out to prevent giving him knowledge of where Carmichael Industries was headquartered and for that reason he relished firing necessary tranq-darts at him until he fell over snoring loudly. Eventually they arrived at the base; Manoosh was tasked with preventing Tommy from escaping, something he took very seriously.

"You got it…by the way; Beckman moved your cars to West Side Medical…although I had to persuade her to do it! Anyway tell Alex and Morgan I'm glad they're okay!"

Chuck waved and then turned toward the exit, "I will, thanks buddy!"

The flight from the base to West Side Medical seemed to take an eternity. There was immense worry because even though they managed to take back Verbanski's company, they all knew that their biggest threats were soon to come.

Chuck spoke flatly as the helicopter landed at West Side Medical, "So…Carmichael Industries needs to be the ultimate "Big Brother"—a Watchtower…"

The name rolled of his tongue so effortlessly that the base was officially named "Watchtower" to everyone's agreement. Chuck simply hoped that someone or something would watch over all of them in the weeks, months and years to come; although he desperately hoped this would be over within the next year and he and Sarah could live fully normal lives…but then he was reminded of what Casey said at the beginning of this very long day…

"_You two can't have it both ways; spies don't get to have normal lives!"_

As much as he wanted to deny it what Casey had said was true and it was something that stayed firmly in Chuck's mind as they all set foot inside West Side Medical with Sarah squeezing Chuck's hand firmly as a result and they found it surreal that less than 24 hours ago they were celebrating Christmas…

* * *

**A/N: **So that was chapter 6, these guys never get a real break! I wanted to contrast their regular lives with the spy world-like in Business Trip and thankfully it came out better than I expected. Anyway, I now have a part time job and will be working 6 hours three days a week and as a result my writing time will shirk accordingly. That said I still plan on continuing with this story and hope to publish once a month…anyway, keep up the reviews, thanks to the many CHUCK fans out there, stayed tuned:)


End file.
